Forever and Always
by Insaine
Summary: Anna has been by L's side for five years. She helps him with his cases and the Kira case is no different. She loves him and vows it'll stay that way, forever and always. Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Anna's POV

"Matt, Mello, What have I told you about picking on Near?" I called to the blonde and brunette who were once again harassing Near. Matt and Mello's faces lit up when they saw L and I walk into the courtyard of the orphanage. The abandoned Near slowly got up and followed them over to greet us. I smiled and hugged Near close to me along with Matt while Mello gave L a timid hug. "How did the case go in LA?" Mello asked as Matt went to stand next to him. Near stayed next to me allowing me to keep my arm around in shoulders. I smiled at L who just shrugged, "Same as always." "Where's Watari?" Matt asked suddenly. I picked up Near and frowned at the two older boys, "If you two hadn't been so busy picking on Near, you would have seen him walk by twenty minutes ago. He went inside to talk to Roger." Mello scowled at me, "Hey, Near started it." I looked from the hot-headed blonde to the eleven year old in my arms having a hard time believing my sweet little Near would start anything. I shook my head and sighed, "I don't care who started it. You two are too old to be acting like that." I ruffled Near's hair before I put him down letting him return to his puzzle. I took L's hand and picked up my bag, "Come on, we should go put our stuff away." I pulled him along behind me and looked over my shoulder at Matt and Mello, "Behave you two."

I hung up my clothes as L sat on the bed in the room we'd shared at Wammy's house for the past four years. "You know, you make it painfully obvious that you like Near better than Mello and Matt." He said scrolling through his computer. I hung up my last shirt and turned to him, leaning against the closet doors, "I do not like Near better than Mello and Matt. I love them all the same." I said defensively. L didn't look up from the screen, "We both know that isn't true. In fact I'd even say you like Mello least out of all three of the boys. Am I right?" He looked up at me for confirmation. I shook my head and sat on the bed next to him watching as he scrolled through his email looking for a new case. I placed a kiss on his cheek, "Please stop trying to interrogate me. So what if I'm slightly partial to Near? He's the baby." L didn't reply as he continued to scroll. "You're going to pick Near, aren't you?" I asked. "I haven't decided yet." I wrapped my arms around his waist and rested my head on his shoulder as he continued scrolling through the emails, "Liar."

Near's POV

I popped my head into the open door of the room I knew L and Anna would be in. "Anna? I want to play a game." Anna looked over to me and pulled herself away from L. He looked up at her and smiled faintly as she walked over to me. Anna took my hand and I led her down the hall to my room. I looked her over as she pulled out my train set. She was wearing a long sleeve, crimson red crop-top and a short black skirt with all black high tops. Her dark brown hair was curled loosely as if she'd done it the day before and slept on it as she probably had. "Do you want to play with the train set or do a puzzle?" She asked turning back to me. She had in a baby blue flower shaped ring in her belly button with a tiny diamond in the middle. I thought for a moment, "The puzzle." She nodded and put back the train before going to the shelf. She reached up on her tippy-toes, but still couldn't reach the puzzle she wanted. She looked over to me and pouted, knowing I couldn't get it either seeing as I was still four inches shorter than her. She held up and finger and stuck her head out the door, "L! Can you come in here?"

I few moments later L came into the room and looked at her with his normal bored expression, "Yes?" She pointed up to the higher shelf she'd tried to reach, "Can you get that puzzle for us?" He nodded and got the puzzle down effortlessly and handed it to her. "Thank you." She got on her tippy toes again and pecked him on the lips before plopping down next to me in the funny way she does with her legs folded at her sides. L watched us for a moment as she dumped all the pieces on the floor and started helping me finish it. "Anna, L?" All of us looked to the door to see Watari standing there looking at us. "I have a case you might be interested in." L looked down at Anna who waved him off, "You go check it out, I'm doing a puzzle with Near." L chuckled under his breath at us before following Watari out and down the hall. Ten minutes and four thousand pieces later, Anna and I finished the puzzle. We sat back and admired our creation. It was a nature scene with a waterfall and trees along with a deer. It wasn't my favorite puzzle, but it was one of Anna's. She smiled, "That wasn't too hard. Where's your white puzzle?" I was about to reply when L came back into the room. She looked at him expectantly. They seemed to be having a silent conversation and then she nodded, "When?" She asked finally as we put the pieces back in the box. "Tomorrow." She looked at him again and held out the box to him. He came into the room and took it from her and put it back on the shelf. "What's tomorrow?" I asked finally. Anna looked to L who sighed, "We're starting the case. We leave for Japan tomorrow afternoon." I looked at them with indifference, but I felt a slight disappointment in my chest, "You just got back from a case." Anna nodded, but took one of L's hands in both of hers, "We know, but this case is important." She said although she obviously didn't know for sure seeing as she'd been in here with me. I nodded and pulled my puzzle off the shelf and dumped out the pieces. "I'll be in to pack in a little bit." L nodded and placed a kiss on Anna's forehead before leaving. She fell down beside me again and watched as I put the pieces in expertly. After an hour of me doing the puzzle over and over Anna took my hand, "Come on, Near. It's time to get cleaned up for dinner."

Anna's POV

I finished repacking everything I'd just hung up and sat on the bed again next to L, whose eyes were glued to the screen of his laptop. I looked at the time at the bottom of the screen to discover it was only nine thirty. "I'm going to go make sure the boys are asleep." L grunted in response and I got up, leaving him to his work. I slipped into Matt's room only to trip over the countless wires from all of his video games. "Ouch." I mumbled and sat up. Matt had the covers pulled over his head, but the faint light from his PSP screen was still shining through. I pulled the covers down and he looked up at me in surprise. He was in his pajamas, but still had his goggles on. I pulled them off gently and placed them on the table next to him, "Matt, it's time for bed. Save the game." I told him, knowing he'd throw a fit if I took it from him without saving it. He sighed and did so before handing it to me and lying down, "I'm almost thirteen, you know. I should be allowed to stay up later." I pulled the blankets up over him and gave him a kiss on the forehead, "No, you most certainly should not. Maybe when you really stop smoking, you can stay up later." I said opening the window slightly. He looked at me shocked, his face only visible by the moonlight. "How did you know?" I smiled down at him and ran a hand through his hair, "Your room smells like cigarettes. Now go to sleep, Matt." He yawned and rolled over. I picked up the PSP controller and put it on a higher shelf in hopes that Matt would actually go to sleep and not just go back to playing videogames when I left.

I let myself out of Matt's room, careful not to let too much light in and went into Mello's room next door. The room was dark and smelled like chocolate. I picked up a few of the empty candy bar wrappers around Mello's desk, "I need to teach him how to throw away his trash." I said to myself. I walked over to his bed to find him sleeping soundly. His breathing was light and even and I smiled. He looked almost as sweet as the chocolate he was addicted to. I leaned down and kissed his forehead like I had done to Matt and pulled the covers up over him more, covering his exposed shoulder. I slipped out careful not to wake him. The first two were always much easier to get to sleep, now for the challenge: Near.

I opened the door and found Near in the middle of the floor building a train set around himself and watching as each little car roamed around the different levels he had created. "Near, it's bed time." The little boy looked up at me indifferently, "But I'm not tired." He yawned, giving himself away and I picked him up, "Come on." I put him on the bed and tucked him in tightly. "Good night, Near." I said starting to leave. "Wait, Anna." I turned back to him. The light was now off and the light of the moon had turned the young boy's hair silver. "What is it?" He watched me, "Will you stay with me until I fall asleep?" I nodded and got into the bed lying next to him. He snuggled closer to me and I held him lightly. It wasn't uncommon for Near to want someone to stay with him. He was very codependent. I took responsibility for that seeing as I had a slight tendency to baby him. Something L liked to point out whenever he got the chance. I soon felt Near's body grow heavy and heard his breathing even. He was asleep at last. I kissed the sleeping boys forehead and cautiously pulled myself away from him leaving to return to my own room.

L's POV

"What took you so long?" I asked not looking up from the computer screen as I heard Anna reenter the room. She picked up the pajamas she'd left out for tonight and sighed, "Near wanted me to stay with him until he fell asleep." She said and I shook my head. "What?" She asked watching me. "You baby him too much. If he's going to be the next L he needs to be able to do things for himself." I looked up at her as she pulled off her top to change into her sports bra. She caught me staring and winked at me, causing my face to go red. Five years with this girl and she could still get me flustered like this. I looked back to the screen while she finished changing into her sports bra and yoga pants. "Anna, I've been thinking and I think you should stay here. This case is going to be dangerous. I don't want you to get hurt." I said not looking at her. "If it's dangerous then I have to go." I looked up at her, "Anna-" She shook her head, "There's no way in Hell I'm letting you go into this alone. We're a team remember?" I watched her and sighed, "Anna, it's not that I don't want you there I just don't want to put you in any danger." She smiled to herself as she folded her clothes she'd just taken off and shoved them into her bag, "If you go, I go, L. We're in this together. Forever and always, right?" She walked over to the bed and kissed my lips. I sighed as she pulled away and looked back to the screen, "Right." "Anyways come on, L it's time for bed." She moved to sit behind me on the bed, she wrapped her arms around my waist and kissed my shoulder. "I'm not tired." I said looking at her over my shoulder. She rolled her eyes and shut my laptop then picked it up and put it on the desk at the far end of the room. "We have to be up early tomorrow and you haven't slept in two days. I put all my other boys to bed, now you need to go to sleep, L." I sighed, knowing she'd already made up her mind and there was no changing it now. "Fine." I got out my own pajama pants and changed quickly before turned off the light and getting into bed next to Anna. I wrapped my arms around her and she cuddled closer to me her hands on my bare chest. She kissed me quickly on the lips and smiled sleepily, "I love you." I kissed the top of her head and closed my eyes, "I love you too." I barely heard her mumble, "Forever and always" into my chest before we both fell into a deep sleep.

Anna's POV

I laced up my black and white high-tops and looked at myself in the mirror. I'd straightened my hair so it didn't look too bad and my makeup was cooperating with me for once. I had on a pair of ripped black skinny jeans and a fitted tank top that read 'INTROVERTS UNITE WE'RE HERE WE'RE UNCOMFOTABLE AND WE WANT TO GO HOME'. The saying was more suited for L or Near, but I thought it was cute. "Anna, are you ready to go?" L asked popping his head into the room. I nodded and looked over at him. The bags under his eyes were visibly lighter and I smiled. He really did need to sleep more often. We walked out to the courtyard and put out bags in the trunk of the car parked there. Near clung to me and I hugged him tightly. "You're going to come back soon, right?" Mello asked L. "As soon as the case is solved." L said giving Matt a hug goodbye. "What if something goes wrong?" Mello asked, "What if you don't solve the case?" Tears welled up in the emotional boy's eyes. L put his hands on Mello's shoulders, "We're going to solve the case. I promise." Mello nodded satisfied. L's word was enough for him. We hugged they boys goodbye and I gave each of them a kiss on the top of the head, "Be good for Roger." I smirked and they all nodded in understanding. L and I got into the car and drove toward the airport with Watari to begin our journey to Japan.


	2. Chapter 2

Anna's POV

"Anna. We're here." I sat up on the couch of the private jet we'd taken to Japan and rubbed sleep out of my eyes. L was standing in front of me waiting patiently holding his hand out to me. I took it lazily and he helped me off the couch and down the stairs to the runway where a limonene was waiting for us. It never failed that I fell asleep on the jet when we were working cases. No matter how hard I tried to stay awake I couldn't do it. Watari opened the door and I slid into the car with L sliding in next to me. I leaned on his shoulder as I watched him type frantically on his laptop. We got to the hotel and Watari got out to check us in. L and I didn't talk as he typed his different theories on the Kira case and the information he had deduced. After a few minutes Watari came out and opened the door for us to get out and quickly escorted us to our room. This was all routine. We went into one of the larger rooms and set up all the equipment we might need. "Watari, you go to the ICPO conference. We'll wait here for your call." Watari nodded to L and then he was gone. We finished setting up and waited.

It wasn't long before a large W flashed up on L's screen. I sat in a chair on the other side of the room and watched as L picked up the microphone and began speaking into it. "Greetings to all of you at the ICPO. I am L." He paused as he waited for the room on the other side of the screen to quiet down completely. I watched him intently. He never scripted these things, although I'd told him he should. He always insisted he didn't need to and had proved he didn't time and time again. "We're witnessing an atrocious act of mass murder. One that is unforgivable. This case cannot be solved without the cooperation of the ICPO. That is all of the police organizations that you represent throughout the world. You need to make the decision to fully support the investigation at this meeting. Also I will require additional cooperation from Japan's national police agency." L opened his mouth to continue when a voice I didn't recognize came through the speakers. "Why Japan in particular?" I frowned. It wasn't uncommon that people questioned L's motives, but most at least waited until he was done speaking. "Whether the suspect is an individual or a party there is a strong possibility that they're Japanese. Even if they aren't we can be sure they're hiding in Japan." L looked back at me and I nodded in agreement as I pulled out my own laptop and began searching for criminals that recently died of heart attacks. A surprisingly long list popped up and my frown deepened. "What is this all based on?" The voice rang through again and I giggled earning a silencing look from L. He wasn't fazed by being questioned, but my laughter was a distraction. "Why Japan, you ask? I think I'll be able to provide proof after I directly confront the culprit." "A direct confrontation?" The disembodied voice and I chimed in simultaneously. I didn't like the idea of L being in direct contact with Kira at any point of this investigation. L didn't acknowledge me in an obvious attempt to keep me quiet. "At any rate I would like to set up the investigation Head Quarters in Japan. I'll give you all a moment to decide on your stance on the investigation before we proceed." L then released the talk button and turned to me.

"Anna, if you're going to loud and talkative please go in the other room." I pouted at him over the screen of my laptop. "I think I found Kira's first victim." L raised his eyebrows and hopped out of his chair and came over to me, looking over my shoulder at the screen. "He had a bunch of kids hostage and then died of a heart attack. The police don't think it's linked, but if it was his first victim…" "It could have just been an experiment. That means Kira hasn't been killing for too long." I shook my head, "It's too early to make a strong profile, but I think it's safe to say he's in Japan." L nodded and returned to the screen. All of the countries agreed to support L's investigation. "I'm glad we have all agreed to do what is necessary to catch Kira. I have a plan to find out where he is." The room was once again silent as L told of his plan to trick Kira into revealing where he is. It would take place at three O'clock. L hung up with the ICPO and turned to me. "L, do you think that will work. This guy is smart. He's killing people all over the world and no one has the slightest idea who he is. Do you really think this will make him make a mistake?" L nodded, "I do." L turned around in his spiny chair and locked eyes with me. I sighed and pulled my hair up into a high ponytail. "Alright. If you think it'll work I'll support your idea." A ghost of a smile played on L's lips. "Thank you." I looked at the time on my phone. We still had an hour before L's plan would be taken into effect. "I'm going to go bake brownies. I don't feel like waiting around." L nodded, "Do you want some help?" He asked as I got to the door way. I looked back to him and laughed, "No way. Last time you helped you kept eating the batter because you couldn't wait for them to be cooked." He shrugged unable to argue the fact that he had eaten more than half of the brownie mix last time we'd baked together. He turned back to his computer and began typing up the script for his plot.

L's POV

About forty minutes after Anna had left, I heard her walk about into the room. She pulled up a chair next to me and handed me a spoon covered in brownie batter. I stuck it in my mouth and frowned, "What happened to the brownies?" My words came out slightly mumbled, but still understandable. Anna rolled her eyes, but smiled, "They need to cool down unless you want to risk getting burned." I pulled the now clean spoon out of my mouth and handed it back to her, unsure of where else to put it. I gave her a sideways glance, "I think it's a chance I'm willing to take." She laughed and got up, taking the spoon with her, "Okay, have it your way. Don't say I didn't warn you though." A few minutes later a plate with a brownie and whipped cream appeared in front of me along with a fork. I took a little bit and ate it. "You're the best." She sat with her feet over one arm of the desk chair and her back resting against the other, "I'm aware." The television suddenly changed its program to a news caster and then to the man I had playing me: Lind L. Tailor. He looked into the camera and informed everyone that it was a worldwide broadcast. Then he began, "I am Lind L. Tailor, otherwise known as L. Criminals around the world are being murdered by a serial killer. I consider this to be the most atrocious act of murder in history and I will not rest until the person or persons responsible are brought to justice." I was surprised at how well this guy could act. It was barely noticeable that he was reading off of the paper I'd emailed to the ICPO. "Kira, I will hunt you down. I will find you. Kira, I've got a pretty good idea what your motivation might be and I can guess you hope to achieve. However, what you are doing right now is evil."

Anna's POV

We both watched the screen in anticipation. "I don't think-" Suddenly Tailor screamed and clutched his chest before falling onto the desk in front of him. He was dead. "L, what the hell just happened?" I asked moving quickly into a normal sitting position and looked in disbelief at the screen. L recovered from his shock quickly and picked up the microphone holding it to his lips. His hands were steady, but his voice shook ever so slightly. Most people wouldn't have noticed it, but after being with him for five years, everything he that was even slightly out of the norm were noticeable. A large 'L' popped up on the screen as he began to talk. "I had to test this just in case, but I- I never thought it would actually happen. Kira, it seems that you can kill people without actually having to be there in person. I wouldn't have believed it if I hadn't just witnessed it." L took a deep breath and his voice changed to something menacing and determined. It was commanding almost mocking, "Listen to me, Kira. If you did indeed kill Lind L. Tailor, the man you just saw on television. I should tell you that he was an inmate whose execution was scheduled for today. That was not me. The police arrested him in absolute secret so you wouldn't have heard about him on the TV or the internet. It appears not even you have information to these types of criminals. I assure you L is real. I do exist. Now, try to kill me."

My eyes widened, "L, what the hell are you doing?" I chastised quietly so that the microphone couldn't pick up my voice. L ignored me, "What's wrong? Hurry up! Come on, right now! What are you waiting for? Do it! Try to kill me!" I felt tears begin to form in my eyes as L continued to egg on Kira to kill him. Finally, after a minute of his taunts I covered the microphone with my hand, "Stop it, L." He looked up at me and took another deep breath and held his hand out for the microphone. I studied him for a second before giving it back, "Well, Kira it seems you can't kill me after all. So there are some people you can't kill. You've given me a useful hint. Let me return the favor." I shot him another look, but L just waved my concerns away as if they were flies. "I'll tell you something that I think you'll find interesting. Although this was announced as a worldwide broadcast, the truth is: We are only broadcasting in the Kanto region of Japan. I had planned to broadcast this message around the world until we found you, but it looks like that won't be necessary. I now know where you are." He paused and a light smirk played at his lips, he knew he had the advantage. He gestured for me to grab my laptop and I did showing him he screen with the news report of the man we suspected as Kira's first victim, "The police treated your first killing as an unrelated incident, but in actuality your first victim was a suspect in Shinjuku. Of all the criminals who've been killed his crime was by far the least serious. Furthermore, his crime was only ever reported inside Japan. I used that information to deduce this much: You are in Japan and your first victim was little more than…" L looked up to me from the screen, "An experiment. Which means you haven't been killing for very long. We decided to broadcast in Kanto first because of its large population and luckily, we found you. To be completely honest with you I never expected things to go this well, but it won't be long now before I am able to sentence you to death."

I watched L, now over the initial shock of watching Tailor die. He was having too much fun with taunting Kira, "Naturally, I am very interested in how you're able to commit these murders without being present, but I am ready to wait a little bit longer. You can answer all of my questions when I catch you. Let's meet again… Kira." He turned off the microphone and looked to me. "Can I have another brownie?" I blinked once and laughed. "You never cease to amaze me." I picked up his plate and kissed his cheek I went back to the kitchen and placed my own plate in the sink to deal with later and cut L another brownie. "Kira," I stood in the doorway holding the plate watching L talk to himself, "I will hunt you down wherever you're hiding and I will eliminate you! I am justice!" I giggled and L jumped turning around in his chair to face me. "Here's your brownie, Justice." I said passing L the brownie and falling back onto the couch.


	3. Chapter 3

Anna's POV

"On L's request we looked into the times of the victim's deaths. They all occur between four in the afternoon and two in the morning on weekdays, but the times on weekends vary much more." One of the officer's said through the screen as I walked into one of the smaller rooms of our hotel suite. It was dark, the only light being shown in was from L's computer screen that he'd placed in there. L sat on the floor in front of it. He was in the same position Near usually sat in when doing a puzzle. I sat next to him and placed a cup of coffee in front of him while I drank my tea. "Kira could be a student," L said almost talking to himself. The other end of the feed went silent and I watched all the officer's turn their heads to look back to the computer that was probably resting on Watari's lap. L continued, "Based on the fact that Kira's only killing criminals, I think it's safe to assume he's being driven by a very idealistic sense of justice. It's highly possible he may even aspire to be a God-like figure. We're dealing with an individual who has a very childish concept of right and wrong." L paused for a moment and seemed to consider his words, "Of course this is all speculation. However, I do suggest you re-examine everything under the possibility that Kira may be a student. You must consider every possibility. I do believe that it is the shortest route to finding and arresting Kira. Please continue with your report."

I watched L's cup of coffee get cold as he listened to the police report, fixated on the screen, and sighed. I picked it up and took it back to the kitchen, dumping the now cold liquid down the sink. I walked back into the room to find the meeting coming to a close, "Thank you, everyone. I believe we are one step closer to finding Kira. Before I go, I'm afraid I have one additional request to make. This is to the teams investigating the victims, TV, news, and internet. I would like you to go back and look at how the victim's identities were made public. Be as thorough as possible. In particular, I want to know if photos of the victims were available to the public in Japan. I'll leave this to you."

L hung up and looked over at me as if just realizing I was there. "So you think Kira needs a face to kill?" I asked he nodded and placed his thumb to his lips, "And a name." "So he can kill from a distance and all he needs is a name and face. L I'm not sure we can make a profile. This isn't exactly a string of normal murders." L nodded and turned back to the blank screen, "I'm also fairly certain that Kira is a student." I watched him for a moment, "Are you sure?" He didn't look at me, "About seventy percent sure it's a student." I sighed, "Well that narrows it down." I stood up and held out my hand to him, "Come on, L. It's time for dinner. I even made cake." He looked at my hand for a moment before taking it and pulling himself up and following me to the kitchen.

L's POV

"Anna, go to sleep." I called her as she laid on the floor next to where I was sitting. I was erasing old theories and replacing them with new theories as she scrolled through her own laptop. "I'm waiting for you." She said simply. I looked over to her. She was lying on her stomach in one of my old white button downs that I refuse to wear. Typically it would go down to about her mid-thigh, but lying down it barely touched her upper thigh. She looked up at me and smiled, "Are you going to bed soon?" She laid her head down on the key board and I shook my head, "I have to get this done first." Anna hadn't slept in twenty-four hours, nor had I. Anna, however, had a tendency to fall asleep before the forty-eight hour mark regardless of if I went to sleep or not. She pouted and me and sat up. "What are you doing?" She crawled over to me and looked at the screen. She read over a few of them, "I think we can rule out the possibility of a group. Kira is working alone." I looked to Anna, "How can you be so sure?" She reached over to grab her laptop and the oversized shirt road up revealing her hip. I felt a slight blush creep up onto my cheeks, but Anna didn't seem to notice as she pulled her laptop over to us. "I've been writing down all the evidence that's been presented and frankly, I don't see how it could be a group. Kira is working alone." I looked over what she'd written and nodded. "I think I'm going to have to agree with you." Her face lit up as a smile broke out on her lips. I erased the group theory and Anna shut her laptop and took my hand. "Come on, L. You can't do anything else right now." She had a point. There really was nothing I could do except come up with new theories and that wouldn't help until the current theories were either proved correct or false. I let her led me to the bedroom we were sharing and closed the door behind us.

Anna's POV

After two days of reviewing the evidence over, we finally sat down in front of the computer that evening. The police were about to report the on goings of the past two days. Twenty-three people. One person died every hour on the hour. "This proves it, Kira can't be a student." One of the officers said standing up. "That doesn't prove anything. Anyone can skip two days of school." Another one chimed in. I sighed in frustration and grabbed the microphone from in front of L, "You're missing the point! It does appear less likely now that Kira's a student, but that's not the message he's sending by doing this. Ask yourselves, why every hour and why are all these victims in prisons where they are sure to be discovered immediately? Why not other criminals like before? I believe Kira is telling us he cannot only kill from a distance, but that he can also determine the time of death." L looked at me and placed his thumb to his lips thinking hard about what I'd just said.

"Uh, something's not right. As soon as we started to suspect it was a student the pacing of the killings changed. As if to contradict that theory. Coincidence? No, too convenient. This can only mean Kira has access to police information. It's obvious now. This is a direct challenge to me." I shook my head frustrated with the police. "I'll be back." I got up from my place next to L on the floor and went into the kitchen to make tea.

L's POV

I was only half listening to the information the police were providing. I was too lost in thought and it wasn't like they were saying anything useful. 'So Kira has found a way to obtain information from the task force headquarters. This is one face that cannot be ignored, but what does he get out of all this? What is he hoping to achieve?' Suddenly there are three police officers blocking the man who seemed to be their chief. "What is this?" "With all due respect chief, we're resigning. We demand that you assign us to a different case. Otherwise you can have our badges right here and now." The man in the middle asked. "Why? You're good cops." The chief asked sounding angry. "Isn't it clear? It's because we value our lives, Sir." The second man chimed in, "If what L says is true. Kira has some ESP type power that allows him to kill people indirectly from anywhere." "Well if I we're Kira, Sir. I would probably try to get rid of the people who are trying to catch me," The third one added. "Let's face it he knows he'll be sentenced to death if he's caught." The one who seemed to be the leader began again, "We all sat back and watched while L decided to pull that media stunt and challenged Kira to kill him. Well it was all very impressive at the time, but then again L never had to show his face or reveal his name for that matter. I'm sure you recall L's last request. He asked us to take a closer look at how these victim's identities were made public. Specifically, to determine if the victim's photos were available to the public prior to their deaths." He slammed his hands down on the desk in anger, "Well, it turns out he was right! Every single of their names and photos were broadcasted to the Japanese public and then they died. Unlike someone we know, we're out there investigating this case with police IDs with our names and photos on them. Anybody with a computer can find out who we are. We don't hide our faces we're out in the open."

The third man interrupted in a much calmer tone, "Sir, the truth is we could be killed by Kira at any time." The leader, calmer now started again, "For these reasons, we refuse to continue working this case. Excuse us." They all bowed and left the room. I turned off the chat and stood up. Was this really how people viewed me? "L?" I turned back slightly to see Anna standing in the doorway, the light from the outside lining her body in a heavenly glow. "L, what's wrong?" She walked over to me and placed her hand on my cheek. I cupped her hand in mine, "Nothing." Anna dropped her hand, "I can see you thinking. What's up?" I sighed and told her about Kira having access to police information and the officer's quitting. She nodded, "We need to investigate the police and their families then. Call Watari, I have an idea."

Anna's POV

A week passed before Watari called us with news, "The FBI arrived in Japan four days ago. As requested they are now gathering in tell on the police." "And this is the complete list?" L asked thumbing through a large stack of papers Watari had sent us. "Yes." L nodded and hung up with Watari. I watched as L sat looking through the papers. "L, I know I said I can see you thinking a few days ago, but I can't read your mind." He looked at me broken from his thoughts. He handed me half the stack. "All of these people have access to classified information about this case. Look for any that have children in school or any that might fit the profile." I nodded and got to work. After a few hours of looking we came up with two families that could fit the profile.


	4. Chapter 4

Anna's POV

"Chief, we can't release details of these men's deaths to the media. As far as they are concerned, these are just heart attacks. I have reason to believe that Kira was preforming some of tests using these criminals. If that is the case, we would only be giving him the results by releasing the details to the public." I leaned in the door watching L talk to the police and sighed. I wondered in silence what had happened now. As soon as he hung up with them I walked over to him and hugged him around the neck from behind.

"What happened?" L placed one of his hands on mine and squeezed it lightly. "The deaths were more than heart attacks. I think Kira can control the actions of his victims before death." I stared at the screen and rested my chin on his head. "Why do you say that?" He released my hand and I sat in the chair next to him. He pulled up a couple pictures. "Oh my God…" I pulled myself closer to the screen. A picture of a pentagram written in what looked to be blood, a note, and a man lying on a bathroom floor was on the screen in front of me. "L, how could he control their actions? That doesn't even make sense." L sighed in frustration and slammed his hands onto the desk, "I don't know!" I sighed and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Okay, lets operate on the assumption that he can do this. We need to figure out why he was experimenting with them."

We both thought for a moment and the documents from the night before caught my eye. "L, what if he's one of the people being followed by FBI and he knows?" L looked at me with a slightly concerned expression, "Then I think we can be expecting a death of the FBI agents if their names get released to him." I shook my head and our eyes met, "What's the likelihood of that happening?" He seemed to consider my question, "If my notion of Kira is right then about 45%" I ran my hand through my hair. "I was afraid you'd say that." My phone began to ring out and I looked down and read the caller ID. "Unknown. I'll be right back."

L's POV

I listened as Anna talked on the phone, "Hello?... Near? What's wrong? ... Baby, I don't know what you want me to do. I can't exactly jump on a plane and come home right now. L and I are still working the Kira case." She had a soothing motherly tone as she listened to Near just outside the door. "Sweetie, put Matt on the phone…. Yes I know it's two in the morning over there, but trust me he's up." She listened for a while. I assumed Near was walking down to Matt's room. I could practically see the little boy walking down the dark hallway, using the phone as a light and twisting this hair with his finger. "Matt, I need you to put Near to bed. He's having nightmares… Matt, please it's not that hard… Mello's asleep." She listened again and sighed, "Okay, put him back on." I listened to her wait for a moment, "Near, Matt's going to let you sleep in his bed with him. Open up the window a little bit… just do it, Near… Okay be good." I saw her glance in my direction, "We love you too. Give the phone to Matt again for a second and get into bed… Matt? Thank you for taking care of Near. I'll call you all tomorrow. Please turn off the game and go to sleep now… Alright, I love you too, Mattie."

She hung up and sat in the chair next to me again. "Near was having nightmares again." She continued looking at the phone in her hand as if it would somehow bring her Near and she could make him feel better. "You'd be a good mother." She looked up at me in surprise, "What makes you say that?" I shrugged, "The way you handle Near and Matt." She smiled and looked away from me. "I suppose, but it doesn't really matter if I would or wouldn't. We're never going to have kids." I furrowed my brow at looked at her, "What makes you say that?" I asked echoing her words. She shook her head, "You're never going to stop working cases and I'm never going to let you work them alone. As long as we live this way, we aren't having a baby." She smiled again, "Besides I already have four babies." "Four?" I tried to think of the four people she could be referring too. She simply nodded, "Yes four. Near, Matt, Mello, and you." She emphasized the last one by leaning over to me and wiping away what I assumed to be chocolate from my cheek.

Anna's POV

L laughed lightly and shook his head at me. "Anna, there's something I've decided to do, but I thought I should share it with you." I watched him for a moment, but said nothing. Taking my silence as a cue to continue he sighed, "I think I'm going to meet with the police. Face to face. Here in the hotel room." I shook my head, "No. L, I've gone along with every plan you've ever concocted in that head of yours, but no. This time it's going too far. You aren't going to do that. The police are not coming here." L leaned forward and kissed me softly, "Anna, please listen. The police are leaving the case left and right. If I don't do something soon, we won't have a case and Kira will win. This is the only way." I bit the inside of my cheek, "Do you really think this is the only way?" He nodded, "It's been a month, Anna. I want to solve this case as quickly as possible and bring Kira to justice. The sooner it's solved the sooner we get back to Wammy's." I sighed, I missed the boys at Wammy's terribly. L smiled slightly he knew he'd hooked me. "Okay, but we need to take every precaution. This is going to be dangerous." He nodded, "I'm going to tell them soon." He kissed my forehead and turned back to his computer. "I'm going to make some coffee. This is going to be a long couple of days."


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey, guys! So thanks to the advice of an awesome person, I've decided to try out a new style of spacing out my writing in order to make reading it a little... easier. So this is it, let me know what you think :) **

**-Insaine**

L's POV

"L?" I turned back to the computer, broken out of my thoughts by Watari's voice.

"Huh?" I asked hoping for some news I could use to further the case.

"Another victim. This one left what appears to be a suicide note."

A suicide note? That sounded interesting. "Please send it to me." In a matter of seconds a photocopy of what I assumed was the suicide note appeared on the screen. The first line caught my attention. "Gods of death? L, do you know? Gods of death." I looked down to the hard floor, 'Could he be trying to tell us that gods of death exist?' "Listen, Watari tell the police to monitor prison populations for the next few days. Kira may use other suicide notes to communicate with us."

"Understood." With that Watari signed off leaving me alone in the dark to think about the letter.

"L? What are you doing here in the dark?" I looked up to see Anna standing in the doorway. She stood on the edge between the darkness of the room and the light of the hallway. I blinked once and motioned for her to come into the room.

"I need you to look at something." I printed the letter and handed them to her. I watched as she looked over it quickly and carefully.

"Gods of death? What's that supposed to mean? Is this a letter from Kira?" Her eyes looking from the letter to me, unsure of what to make of it.

I nodded and took it, "There's one other letter… Here it is." I printed the other one and handed it to Anna. She squinted at the letter before walking into the light to get a better look at them.

"Hey, L did you know? Gods of death." She read the letters and shook her head, "Gods of death what? Exist?" She laughed to herself but stopped when she looked at me and shook her head, "L, that's ridiculous. You know that's ridiculous. Gods of death are just a superstition."

I looked from her to the letters in her hands and shook my head running my hand through my hair in frustration, "You're probably right, but then what does it mean?"

"L, you have a call from the director of the FBI." Watari's voice came over the speaker.

"The FBI?" Anna stepped into the darkness and looked from me to the laptop.

"It's me. I got a report in front of me right now that states that all of our agents that were stationed in Japan are dead. All twelve died from heart attacks." Anna gasped and I watched tears begin to form in her eyes. "I can only assume Kira is behind this," the director continued, "Look, I'm sorry, but it's already decided. We're calling off our investigation." The line went dead and Anna fell into my arms crying.

I held her until we heard a beep and then Watari's voice came back on, "I have Chief Yagami on the line." Anna looked up at me and we sat on the floor in front of the microphone. "L, I just got off the phone with the director of the FBI." The chief sounded angry, "According to him, you arranged for the FBI to come here and investigate everyone associated with the task force." I shrugged to myself, "Yes, I did."

Anna's POV

I wiped my eyes and watched L as he spoke with the chief of police calmly. I never understood how he could do this job without showing any emotion. The chief's voice seemed to get angrier as he spoke with L. Finally I covered the microphone with my hand. L looked down at me confused, "You're pissing him off. You know as well as I do that we need him to work with us. He's not going to want to do that if you piss him off." L signed and stood up and walked to the center of the room. New voices came through the speaker.

"You hear that? I knew we couldn't trust this guy." I rolled my eyes.

"More importantly, Kira killed those FBI agents." A second member of the task force said. He sounded terrified, not that I blamed him.

"Which means he'll kill anyone who's in his way. So much for his sense of justice. He's a murderer." The original voice said sounding angry. The chief talked a little more, but neither L nor I said anything.

After the meeting was concluded the speaker beeped again and Watari's voice came through sounding tired, "We have another victim. A note was found at the scene."

L knelt in front of the screen next to me as we read the words out loud, "Love apples." I looked up at him, "Hey, L do you know? Gods of death love apples. Does that mean anything to you?"

L shook his head, "Not a thing." I looked down to the floor under me and put my hands on my knees.

"You know that task force is going to be almost no one." L nodded. "Then why don't we just call off this investigation. I think it's too dangerous." He looked at me in shock. L and I had solved hundreds of cases together and I'd never asked him to back out.

He shook his head, "Anna-"

"L, listen to me. I have a bad feeling about this case. I don't want to see you die. You're no good to the world dead."

He watched me for a moment and shook his head again before kissing my forehead, "You know I can't do that. I can't just leave this case unsolved."

Another beep came through, this time it was the chief of police. Six men, including the chief were left at the task force. The chief commended them before L pressed the button on the speaker. "The fact that you have chosen to stay means you have a strong sense of justice. I trust all of you."

"Hold on a second, L just said he's decided to trust us now, but honestly, what reason do we have for trusting him?" One man asked and I looked at L, whose eyes met mine. I shook my head knowing what he was thinking.

"Look, L all of us have agreed to put our lives at risk to bring Kira to justice. I hope you understand what that means. We're really sticking our necks out here."

L looked to me and sighed, "I have to." He whispered to me.

I shook my head, "No, I changed my mind about what I said the other day. You are not bringing the police here." I commanded in a loud, angry whisper.

"But you never have to show your face, do you? You just give the orders," the man voice sounding annoyed, "I don't see how you expect us to work with you under those conditions."

The chief's voice finally joined those of the others on the task force, "L, if we're all going to work together on this investigation and you truly meant what you said about trusting the six of us, could you come here so we could all meet in person?"

I grabbed the microphone away before L could press the button. "L, I said no." L's eyes met mine for a moment before he tackled me. I held the microphone as far away from him as possible. He pinned me to the floor and held both of my wrists above my head with one hand while snatching away the microphone with the other.

He sat stranding me seemingly unaffected by our position and pressed the button on the microphone, "The thought had already crossed my mind. After all I did say that I trusted all of you." He sat up and released my wrist, but kept me pinned under him and the microphone far away from me. He typed something down quickly and then gave the task force the instructions of where to meet and when. They would be arriving tonight at midnight. He hung up after giving the instructions and turned back to me. He slipped one hand to the small of my back and pulled me up to him easily.

He kissed me hard on the mouth, but I pushed him off of me. He frowned and looked up at me as I stood up, "Don't do that. I'm mad at you. L, we're supposed to make decisions as a team. Remember when I first agreed to come help you with cases? You promised we would make decisions together."

L sat up and shrugged, "You know we always have, but we need the police to help us, Anna. This isn't a normal case. Anyways I tried to make this decision with you as a team, but you wouldn't agree with me. I had to make a call. This is the right thing to do."

I ran my hands through my hair and made a noise of frustration. "You know what? You're an ass. I'll see you at midnight." With that I slammed the door leaving L in the pitch black room alone. A few hours later, a loud knock rang out through the suite. I didn't get up from my seat in the kitchen. I could see L in the living room looking out the window, he didn't move either.

He simply called out, "It's open. Please let yourselves in." He looked over to me and I narrowed my eyes at him, "For a genius, that was really dumb. Kira could be at the door." L simply shrugged, "But he's not going to be." With that he went into the entry way to greet the police.


	6. Chapter 6

Anna's POV

"I am L." I heard L's soft voice from the kitchen and sighed. I poured the coffee grounds into the filter and turned on the coffee maker. I listened as they each made their introductions. "Bang." I shook my head knowing exactly what L was doing. I took out a couple cups, knowing L would come in sooner or later for coffee. "Let's value our lives."

I laughed once, but it was devoid of humor, "He's one to talk." I murmured under my breath.

I heard murmurs of the members of the task force and then L's tired voice, "That's enough small talk for now, come this way. Please turn off your cellphones and leave them on the table right there." I saw L walk into the living room and take his seat in the chair at the head of the room. I heard a slight protest coming from the entry way and then L's voice from the chair, "No I just find them distracting. I can't stand it when people's cellphones ring when I'm trying to talk." I could tell the statement was aimed at me as his voice carried into the kitchen. I'd been guilty on more than one occasion of having my cellphone go off when L was trying to talk to me about something. "Let me start by saying nobody takes notes on anything said during these meetings. That means when we leave headquarters, any information we need is committed to memory… Please make yourselves comfortable."

Five men entered the room and sat on the couches L had moved around for the occasion. "Excuse me for a moment." L got up and came into the kitchen. He glanced at me and poured himself some coffee into a teacup and took the bowl of sugar cubes. I laughed to myself. L would definitely need more than the four cubes that were left in the bowl. He went back to his seat and slurped his coffee. I frowned knowing he was only doing that because it annoyed me.

"Excuse me, L-" The voice sounded too young to be a police officer.

"From now on I'm going to have to ask you to stop calling me L. It's Ryuzaki now. Just to be safe." I bit the inside of my cheek. Now he was giving me mixed signals. He was making his voice carry on purpose, it was an indirect form of an apology, but he was also slurping his coffee to annoy me. I shook my head and got up. I grabbed another bowl and dumped a bunch of sugar cubes into it.

L's POV

"Well, I'm also childish and I hate to lose. That's how I know." I took another sip of coffee and wrinkled my nose.

"I can attest to that." I looked behind me to see Anna leaning in the kitchen doorway holding a bowl. She had on a black tank top tucked into her red and black skirt. She had on black knee high socks and heeled black boots. I placed my thumb to my lips and she smiled at me before sitting on the arm of my chair and placing the bowl of sugar she had on the table, "I thought you could use some more sugar." Our eyes locked for a second before she turned back to the task force, "I'm Anna, by the way." I looked up at her.

"I'm Matsuda! It's a- Oh no!" Matsuda stood up quickly tripping over the table in an attempt to shake her hand. Anna threw her hand over her mouth and giggled, causing him to turn bright red. Matsuda picked himself up off the ground and dusted himself off, "I'm Matsuda."

Anna made a gun with her hand and pretended to shoot it, "Bang, you're dead." She got up and walked over to him, looking up at him under her lashes, "You really shouldn't give out your name so easily, Mr. Matsuda." Anna said fixing his tie causing him to turn at least a hundred shades of red.

I bit the inside of my cheek, she was flirting with him, "Anna, we're holding a meeting about the Kira investigation. Please sit down or leave if you're planning on being a distraction."

Anna looked down at me and smiled, biting her lip, "Don't worry, I'll be good." She returned to her seat on the arm of my chair. I looked up at her and she smiled innocently.

I shook my head, "Where were we?"

"Ryuzaki, would you mind being a little more specific for us? About what you meant about Kira being childish." The chief asked.

I nodded, "Er… early in the investigation I tried to provoke Kira with that broadcast," I saw Anna flinch and I felt a little bad, remembering how she'd been in tears and begging me to stop tempting Kira, "Until then we thought Kira would only go after criminals, but as we witnessed he didn't hesitate to kill my stand in. Also as soon as I said he was in Kanto he made sure his next victims came from within Japan as if to say, 'What are you going to do about it?' He's met each of my challenges head on and he's never missed an opportunity to return the favor. Now what do you think would happen if we tried to use media restrictions on someone like that?"

I asked rhetorically, but Matsuda started to answer, "I guess-"

"If you chose to withhold the names of your worst criminals, I'll target petty criminals and the innocent. I'm holding the whole world hostage so who's it going to be? I'm not the evil one here, but those who oppose me by harboring criminals, you are truly evil." I heard a cellphone go off and stopped, "I'm sorry," Anna said standing up and starting out of the room, "Hello? N?"

I sighed, "She's so careful with everyone else's alias, but throws her own out there," I shook my head and cleared my throat, "That's how Kira thinks. Anyways, let's think of a new way to use the media to draw him out."

"But how?"

I thought for a moment as I admired the white ceiling, "How about something like this. Death of FBI agents infuriates the U.S. Latest killings anger the international policing community, nations agree to send in fifteen hundred investigators to Japan. For Kira this will be way beyond what he faced with the FBI. He'll see everyone as a potential threat. Psychologically, it'll back him into a corner and it'll cause him to take some drastic action."

"That's interesting," one of the task force members whose name I wasn't entirely sure of yet said.

"So, he'll think there's fifteen hundred when there's really only six of us!"

"Seven, I do exist you know," All eyes turned to Anna who was standing in the door way to the bedroom we shared, "L, the boys want to talk to you."

"I'm in a meeting, tell them I'll call later." I said looked from her to the task force and back.

Anna looked at me as if I'd just told her the worst news of her life and held the phone out to me, "L, it's been months since you've talked to them. It'll take two seconds. They miss you. Now get on the phone."

I studied her for a second and sighed before turning back to the task force, "Excuse me for a moment." I walked over to Anna and took the phone.

Anna's POV

I walked back to the chair and sat down on the arm of it, "The boys? You and L have children?" Matsuda asked sounding a little disappointed.

I giggled, "Oh no. L and I don't have any kids. L told me he wanted a daughter, but… we travel so much… we don't have time for a baby." I looked over to the room where L was talking to Near, Matt, and Mello. "Those three boys are the closest thing we have to kids." I laughed.

L came back in and closed the phone before handing it over to me. "Where were we? Oh yes, let me tell you the rest of my thoughts on the Kira case. He works alone, he had access to all of our classified information." L pressed his thumb to his lips deep in thought.

"What evidence do you have that he's working alone?" L and I exchanged glances.

"Hold on a moment, Aizawa. Let's listen to his whole theory before asking questions." The chief said before nodding to L as if giving him permission to continue.

L looked to me, "We know that he needs a name and face to kill. And to some extent he can control the time of death and the victim's actions before they die. We already know that much. Please keep it in mind and listen carefully to what I'm about to tell you." L pulled a black marker out of his pocket. Uncapping it, he placed the tip of it on the table and I squeaked. He looked up at me and raised an eyebrow, "What now, Anna?"

I bit my lip and looked down at the marker, "Nothing."

He didn't hesitate to turn back and begin writing on the table, "On December 14, twelve FBI agents enter Japan. Here we are on December 19. Using prison inmates Kira conducts experiments to control his victim's actions before death. Which means in these five days, Kira became aware of the FBI's presence and felt threatened," L drew a line and arrows connecting the two dates, "Because he didn't know any of their names or faces, he was at a disadvantage. He needed to know how much control he had over his victims before he could use it on the FBI agents. As we know on December 27, he got hold of a file containing all the names and faces of agents in Japan and killed them. It's impossible to tell which agent gave Kira the file. During this period, at least to our knowledge, twenty-three people died from heart attacks, but these victims were different from his original targets. They were all alleged criminals, convicts, or suspects in ongoing investigations. Legally speaking, they were innocent." L paused to cap the marker.

"That's true," The police chief said as if it hadn't occurred to him that the victim's had changed.

"What this indicates," I jumped in as L sipped his coffee, slurping it to annoy me, "is that Kira had to manipulate these lesser criminals in order to kill the FBI agents. He used that many so we wouldn't be able to tell which ones were decoys and which he actually used."

L put his cup down, "In truth he probably only needed a few. He waited eight days for the FBI to investigate other suspects."

"Which means," I jumped in, earning an annoyed look from L. I brushed it off, "there'd be no timeline linking him to their deaths."

"I suspect," L uncapped the marker and began writing on the table again. "Kira had to be one of the people being investigated by the FBI between the 14 and 19 of December. In fact I have no doubt."

I got up as L capped the marker once more and retrieved the files from the FBI and put them on the coffee table, "These are files provided by the FBI and they contain information you might find useful. For obvious reasons, you're not allowed to take them out of the room, but-"

"Amazing! There may only be five of us, but with this much information we should be able to cover a lot of ground."

I looked at L and frowned, "Do we not exist to these people? There are seven of us." L shrugged and let the task force make plans of attack that I knew he wasn't going to let them carry out.

Finally L looked annoyed at the excitement in the room, "So does anyone have any questions?" The room fell silent for a moment as they all stared blankly at him.

Finally the chief broke the silence, "Actually, Ryuzaki I do have one question and it pertains to what you said to us earlier about how you hate to lose. Does showing your face to us mean you've lost? Does just being here mean you admit defeat to Kira?"

L went silent for a moment and I placed my hand on his shoulder. He looked up at me sadly before looking to the task force, "That's right. By showing my face to you now and by sacrificing the lives of those twelve FBI agents, I have lost the battle. But I'm not going to lose the war." His voice was determined as he looked toward the floor. I could feel his body tensing under my hand and I just wanted to wrap my arms around him and tell him it would be alright. "This is the first time I've ever put my life on the line. Mine or Anna's. I want to show Kira that we're all willing to risk our lives if that's what it takes. And that justice will prevail no matter what." A smile broke out of his face as he looked up at them.

I let my hand fall to his back and looked at the task force become excited once again. All of them eager to rally behind whatever L had planned. I felt a smile play at my lips. L was always good at getting people to follow his plans. He could get people excited about something they'd been protesting because he knew what to say and how to say it. His speaking ability and his ability to persuade.

I looked down at him and once again he looked bored with the commotion he'd started in the room. "So before we go any further. I have to be absolutely sure that none of you are Kira. I'll need to speak with each of you individually before you leave today. Anna, a moment?"

I got up and walked across the room to the glass wall, "What's the deal? He still doesn't trust us?" The task force began to talk about L and me.

I shook my head. "Do they not realize that we can hear them?"

L looked down at me, "Anna, I'm sorry. I should have talked to you about working so closely with the task force before I made the decision."

I took his hand, "I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have yelled at you. That's not what you called me over here for though, is it?"

He looked out the window and shook his head. "That was part of it. There were three things I needed you here for." I looked at L from under my bangs.

Without hesitation, his free hand went to the nape of my neck and pulled me against him. His lips met mine with more passion than they had since we'd started the investigation. "L?"

"I don't like seeing you flirt with Matsuda, so don't do it again."

I laughed a little bit, but nodded, "No flirting with the task force to piss you off, got it."

He dropped his hands from me and shoved them in his pockets, "One last thing. I think we're missing something. Just one thing and the case would be over. I just don't know what it is."

I bit the inside of my cheek, "Do you think it has something to do with those notes?"

He shrugged. "I don't know. Listen, Anna go to bed. It's almost two in the morning. I'll talk to the task force."

I shook my head, "Go talk to them. I need to go clean up the kitchen." He rolled his eyes, but didn't argue.

After about an hour L walked into the kitchen, "They all went home. They'll be back in a few days for another meeting."

I nodded and put away the last teacup before taking L's hand, "Come on. It's time for bed."


	7. Chapter 7

Anna's POV

I sat on the arm of L's chair looking at the task force. If it hasn't been for L I would have felt underdressed for the occasion. I was in an old crop top that read 'PARENTAL ADVISORY EXPLICIT CONTENT' that had the back cut into splits and black jeans that had rips down the legs. My combat boots went just past my ankles and my belly button ring of choice was a pair of cherries with a red gem on the top. I caught Matsuda looking at me and raised my eyebrows. He looked away quickly blushing and I smirked.

"I'm sorry for questioning you all like that last night, but I'm afraid I had no other choice. I've determines Kira is not among us." L said with certainty. I smiled. I was glad he felt better about letting the police in on the investigation even if I wasn't.

"Ryuzaki, how can you be certain that we are all innocent?" The chief asked and I looked at him like he was stupid. Did he want to incriminate himself? Why would he ask something like that?

"Well, to be honest from the beginning I had set a number of traps that would reveal if any one of you was Kira, but after speaking to you one on one I don't feel the need," I opened my mouth to say something, but was cut off by the sound of a cellphone ringing, "Excuse me." I looked around the task force and watched Matsuda give L a dirty look.

I raised my eyebrows at him, "Is there a problem, Matsuda?" He looked from L to me, looking a little shocked.

His cheeks became a light pink and he looked down to the floor, "No, I'm fine."

"Understood. You have a key so just let yourself in," L hung up and looked at the task force, "Watari's on his way."

They all looked shocked and I pouted at L, "Why does Watari get a key, but I don't?"

L rolled his eyes and looked at me, "You never leave the room."

I looked away and pursed my lips. He had a point. The door opened and I waved, "Hi, Watari."

He came in and stood to my left placing his jacket around my shoulder, "Cover yourself, Anna" He chastised me before addressing the task force, "Gentlemen it's an honor to meet all of you." He said taking off his hat and holding it over his heart.

"Umm… What about your usual outfit?" Matsuda asked stupidly and I couldn't help, but laugh. L elbowed me in the side and I made an attempt to stifle my laughter.

Watari didn't even flinch, "If I dressed like that, I would be announcing to the world that I am Watari. That's all it takes to give away the location of our headquarters and Ryuzaki and Anna."

"Oh, I see." Matsuda said in a sad, understanding tone.

I looked up to Watari in annoyance for putting his jacket over me, but he didn't look at me as he continued, "Ordinarily, I would never show my face to any of you. The fact that I'm here means you've won Ryuzaki's trust."

"Now that you mention it, I do feel honored." Matsuda laughed nervously. I sighed in frustration and stood up and walked to the other side of the room and fell into the chair across the room, not wanting to participate in the meeting anymore.

"Well, I brought all those items you requested. It's all here." I watched as Watari held a suitcase out to L.

L nodded, "Could you please pass them out to everyone?"

"Yes, gentlemen these are your new police IDs."

"For what?"

Watari passed them out and the chief looked them over, "Our names and ranks are fake."

L's POV

"Why did you give us fake IDs?" Matsuda asked in a genuinely confused tone.

I sighed and opened my mouth to answer, but was cut off by Anna's voice from across the room, "You're just full of stupid questions today, aren't you kid?"

"Anna." I turned to her and locked eyes with her. She sighed in frustration and broke eye contact mumbling a 'sorry' under her breath. "As you know Kira needs a name and face to kill," I slurped my coffee and I could feel Anna's annoyed eyes on the back of my head, "We will confront him with that premise in mind. I think it should be obvious why."

"Yes, but of all people the police shouldn't have fake IDs."

I could practically feel a remark ready to creep out of Anna's mouth when the chief jumped in, "Enough. What choice do we really have given the abilities of our enemy? As long as you're working this case I think we need all the protection we can get. It would be foolish not to use them."

"Yeah, you got a good point." Matsuda said sounding defeated.

"Remember anytime you are in a situation where you have to give out your name to a stranger, give them the name on your fake ID. Understood? And be careful not to take them out in the presence of other police officers. I'm sure I don't need to tell you that could cause problems for us."

Watari gathered the men around him and a second suitcase, "Very well, I'd like to request you wear these at all times."

"Uh, belts?" Matsuda said confused again.

I watched Anna get up, "No, clown hats. Yes, belts."

"Anna, can I speak to you alone in the kitchen for a moment?" Our eyes locked once more and she sighed nodding. We walked into the kitchen and I shut the door leaving Watari to explain how the belts worked. "Anna, do we have a problem?"

She looked away and slipped Watari's suit jacket off her shoulders and placed it on the back of one of the kitchen chairs, "No, L everything's fine."

I looked in her eyes, "You didn't sound fine out there. If you're going to work on this case I need you to at least pretend to be pleasant. If you're going to let your emotions get the best of you, you'd be better off-"

"I'd be better off what, L?" She said, annoyance clear in her voice.

"You'd be better off going back to Wammy's house. I can handle this myself if you're going to continue acting this way. You can go back to Near and Matt and Mello."

She shook her head, "No, L. I'm not going anywhere. I'm not leaving you to work a case alone, especially not this one."

I took a step toward her, "You will if you keep acting like a child."

She held my gaze for a moment before looked down to the floor, "I'm sorry."

"Can you handle this, Anna?" I asked staring at her, willing her to look at me.

When she finally did she nodded, "I can't deal with stupid, L. You know I can't stand stupid questions."

I smiled lightly, "Matsuda's questions annoy me too, but he's part of this task force. So stop acting like Mello. You're letting your emotions get the best of you."

She took a deep breath and nodded. I motioned for her to follow me back into the room where all the men were putting on her belts. "No way! This is totally cool! I feel like a secret agent going after Kira-" I could feel Anna biting back a smartass comment and took her hand. Luckily, the chief jumped in.

"Matsuda, this is no time for fooling around! Knock it off!" The chief barked the order at the younger officer.

Matsuda looked down at the floor like a little kid who had his candy taken away, "Yes, Sir."

Anna's POV

I took my place at L's right and held his hand to keep myself from making sarcastic remarks at Matsuda.

"Come to think of it… who's at the police station right now?" L asked looking around the task force.

"Actually, no one's there at the moment." The chief sounded tired.

I felt L squeeze my hand unintentionally, "That's not good news." L sounded distressed and I bit my lip. He never sounded like that, "We need someone there at all times. Work in shifts if you have to." I nodded in agreement.

"I understand, Aizawa I'm putting you in charge of that for today." The chief said nodding to his officer.

"Yes, Sir. I'm on my way. It won't take me long." With that he was out the front door. I looked after him until the door was shut completely.

L picked up the files from the table and passed them around, "Alright, let's get back to these files."


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hey, everyone still reading! I just wanted to let you guys know that I have another LxAnna One-shot about how they got together to begin with. It's going to touch on it in a later chapter, but if you want to know it's on my page. I meant to tell you all earlier since it's been there since Halloween, but... Well I forgot. Anyways, I'll probably have other little oneshots about them on random events that took place before the Kira case. I'll let you know when those are up.**

**-Insaine**

L's POV

"What's wrong with Anna?" I looked from Matsuda to the couch where Anna was lying. She was on her side in the fetal position, holding a couch pillow tightly against her stomach. Her black over-sized sweatshirt was off her shoulder revealing her blue sports bra strap and read 'Hungover. Last night was my bitch' in bold white letters. She had on electric blue cheer shorts that were too short in my opinion. Her eyes were closed and her brown hair fell lightly around her face. To anyone else it would appear she was asleep, but I knew better.

I shook my head, "I can't tell you. When I told Aizawa what was wrong with her she threw something at me." I saw a smile form on her lips only to be replaced by a grimace as she clutched the pillow tighter to her stomach.

"Anyways, that was the footage taken from the station. The death of one of the FBI agents was captured on it." Aizawa interjected shaking his head.

I looked back to the screen, "Let's see the following scenes again: Raye Penber passing the ticket gate on his way in, then him boarding the train, and finally where he dies on the platform."

"Okay." Aizawa got down on the floor and looked for the tape while I ate my ice cream.

"So based on the records I have here. Raye Penber comes through the west entrance of Shinjuku station at three-eleven PM. At three-thirteen boards the train. Even if he was following at the time I think it's going to be hard to get a conclusion from this blurry video." Matsuda said reading off the paper in front of him.

"Matsuda, just read the paper. Don't worry about drawing conclusions. Leave that to the professionals." Anna said without opening her eyes.

Matsuda looked from her to the paper, "At four-forty two PM. Oh, thank you very much, Watari!" He said as Watari handed him an ice cream cone, "At four- forty two he exits the train at Tokyo station and dies on the platform."

"It's quite strange don't you think?" I asked no one in particular.

"I'm sorry, what do you find strange?" The chief asked from where he was standing behind my chair.

"Yeah, what is it? Did you notice something?"

"You were reading it off the paper, Matsuda. Didn't you find it peculiar that he rode the train for an hour and a half?" Anna asked sitting up and rubbing her eyes continuing to hold the pillow to her stomach.

Matsuda as well as the rest of the task force looked between Anna and I.

I sighed, "We know that Raye Penber got on the train and got off an hour and a half later. Then died on the platform. That train only takes an hour to complete its circuit. More importantly, where's the envelope." I asked looking at the screen.

"What do you mean?" Aizawa asked.

Anna got up and sat next to me on the arm on my chair. "Oh I see." Was all she said.

"What are you two walking about?" Matsuda asked.

"He's holding what looks like an envelope when he passes through the ticket gate." I said as the footage paused.

"Uh, you're right! It's right there under his arm, but in the footage right before his death it's gone!" Aizawa said sounding shocked, "I can't believe you actually caught that."

"I can't believe you didn't," Anna said under her breath so only I heard. I took her hand and kissed the back of it in an attempt to make her feel better.

"Well, I don't see an envelope on the list of his personal effects." The chief said. I heard him flipping through the list.

Anna's POV

I ran my fingers through my hair, trying to make it look like I hadn't just slept on it. "Which means it was left on the train. And if you watch closely at the very end. It looks like he's straining to look into the train before the doors close." L said placing his thumb to his lips.

I placed one hand on the back of the chair and crossed my legs, "That could be significant."

"If that's the case, do you think it could mean something?" Matsuda asked.

L and I exchanged looks and he shrugged, "Wouldn't it be interesting if Kira was on that train?"

I nodded, "It would be."

"That's impossible!" The chief called out in disbelief.

I looked back at him, "Why is it impossible? Kira is just a person. People go on the train all the time. I think it's highly possible."

"Actually, I admit I find it hard to believe as well. There's no need for Kira to come to his own crime scene if he can kill from a distance."

"Maybe he's evolving. Maybe just killing people isn't enough for him anymore. He's trying to take a more hands on approach of killing. He wants to witness the death."

"Well, maybe he was counting on us making that assumption and figured he could get away with such a bold move," L continued as if he hadn't heard me. I sighed, but said nothing.

L's POV

The sun had just risen when Watari's phone rang. "Yes? Yes, please hold on a moment. Ryuzaki, it's Ryu Kita of the NPA. He says there's someone on the line who has information for us."

I turned to face him and shoved my hands into my pockets. "Alright, then tell Kita to give them the number for line five. Tell him to have the informant give the information to that line instead. It'll be safer that way." Anna came to stand beside me and wrapped her arms around me and leaned into me. I put one of my arms around her and turned to Matsuda, "Mr. Matsuda, you can turn your cellphone back on now. In fact do that right away."

"Uh, sure." He said and turned it on. As soon as he did it began to ring.

Anna's POV

I watched L snatch Mastuda's phone out of his and answer it. I rested my head on his shoulder and listened as he talked. "Yes, this is Suzuki, head of the Kira investigation information division." I heard a muffled male voice on the other end, "Raye Penber's fiancé?" The voice spoke again and L's eyes traveled to Watari, "Naomi Mitsora. I've heard that name before." His voice got quiet as he hung up the phone. Watari turned the computer around, "That's her. She's from the Los Angeles BB murder case, that's right."

L let go over me and walked to the other side of the room, "Yeah, I remember her. She's an amazing agent. What does she have to do with this?"

"Well apparently she's been missing since the day after her fiancé died." He said looking at the floor with his hands in his pockets.

"Oh, no." was all I could manage to get out.

"Well anyone in her situation would be pretty depressed. Was it…" Matsuda's voice trailed off.

I shook my head, I couldn't believe this.

"Suicide? No. The Naomi I knew was strong. Not to mention an excellent FBI agent. If anything I'd be more likely she'd be trying to catch Kira. She came to Japan with Penber. She may have found a lead."

I watched L for a moment, "Penber must have been close to Kira then. There's no doubt about it."

L nodded and turned to the task force, "Everyone, at this point I'd like to focus our investigation on everyone Raye Penber was tailing. In particular he was assigned to police officers and those closest to them."

"Very well. Who were the two individuals he was investigating?" The chief sounded on board to do whatever was necessary.

L and I exchanged looks, both of us wondering how he would take this, "Deputy director Tita Moura, along with Detective Super intendent Yagami and their families. At this point I'd like to place wiretaps and security cameras in both households."

"Surveillance cameras? Ryuzaki!" Matsuda said sounding surprised by L's request.

"I don't understand how you could even consider this! If word about this got out, we'd have a civil rights scandal on our hands! We could lose our jobs over this!" Aizawa said outraged.

"You told me you would risk your lives for this case, but you wouldn't risk your jobs?" L asked shooting them all silencing looks."

"Ryuzaki, what are the odds that Kira is in one of those households?" Matsuda asked.

L thought for a moment as he studied the white ceiling, "Maybe ten percent. No it's closer to five percent."

"Seriously? I'm sorry, but it's not worth the risk" Matsuda said trying to be reasonable.

I shook my head, "Trust me, if L suggested it then it's worth it." L was lying about the percentage. There was probably about a five percent chance Kira wasn't there.

Matsuda gave me a look of exasperation, "How could you say that?"

"No, Anna's right. Of all the people we've investigated so far none of them seemed the least bit suspicious. Even if there's only a one percent chance we simply can't afford to ignore it." The chief said sounding tired and angry.

"Chief?" Matsuda asked sadly.

"I don't have to tell you how offended I am that my family is under suspicion. That said just go ahead with it. And make sure you install them everywhere and that includes the bathroom. I don't want any blind spots in the house." The chief was starting to look a little disheveled, not that I could blame him.

"Thank you very much. That was my intention." I walked over to L and took his hand.

"Come on, Chief you don't have to agree to this." Aizawa said sounding flabbergasted.

"Yeah, you have a wife and daughter at home, don't you?" Matsuda jumped in.

The chief rounded on them, "Yes, I'm aware of that fact! But there's no point in doing any of this if we can't be through. Now, I suggest you keep quiet!" He yelled.

"Enough." I commanded and turned to L, "Should I call and get Matt flown out here? Technology is his specialty."

He nodded, "I suppose. We'll fly him home when he's installed them. He can explain how to take them down before he leaves."

I smiled to myself and pulled out my phone.

"Anna," I turned back to him, "Just Matt."

I smirked at him, "No promises." I pressed the number into my phone as I went into the other room, "Hey, Roger. It's Anna. Get my boys on the next flight out here."

L's POV

"I'm going to pick them up. They're on their way." Anna said upon entering the room. She looked tired, but happy.

"When should they be landing?" I asked emphasizing 'they'. I knew what she was up to.

She checked the time on her watch, "Four O'clock this afternoon."

"Watari, how long will it take to prepare the wiretaps and camera's we need?" I asked turning from Anna.

The older man looked over to me, "Well starting tomorrow, I can use Matt to set them up at any time as long as we know when both houses will be empty."

I nodded, "Alright, then we need to figure that out. Anna you go with Watari to pick up the boys at the airport this afternoon. Chief, come with me. The rest of you find out when the Kita mouras will be out."

Ann's POV

I went and brushed out my hair and changed out of my sweats and into a baby blue dress with white pokadots and a sweat heart neck line. I tied the thick straps behind my neck and slipped in my white flats. The dress fell just above my knees and had four little white buttons up the front. I put on my makeup and went out to meet Watari. He smiled down approvingly at me and walked with me out to the car. The boys weren't supposed to land for another two hours, but we didn't want to be late. After the hour drive to the airport and the never ending security checks I finally found the terminal that they were supposed to be coming out of. Not long after three children walked out. Their faces lit up when they saw me and they ran over to hug me. I held them all close and then we all left the airport quickly and drove back to the hotel. "We're back." I called.

The three boys walked into the hotel and looked around, "Where's L?" Mello asked anxiously.

"I'm right here." Matt and Mello ran over to hug him.

L looked up at me and I smiled innocently, "My boys travel together."

L couldn't help but smile back and walk over to me where I was standing with Near in my arms. He kissed me quickly, "I had a feeling you'd bring them all." Someone cleared their throat and I remembered the task force was still there.

"Matt, Mello, Near, this is the task force." Matt and Mello waved, but Near hid his face in my shoulder.

"Matt, go with Watari. I need you to go over the cameras and wire taps with him for tomorrow." L said and Matt nodded before following Watari into another room.

Mello looked up at me, "You can go with them if you want, but be good." He nodded and followed Matt and Watari into another room. "As for you, I have some puzzles for you," I said taking Near into the bedroom and putting him down on the bed. I put a puzzle in front of him and he started on it, "If you need me, I'll be in the other room." He nodded but said nothing, completely absorbed in the puzzle.

L's POV

I hadn't seen much of Anna since the boys had gotten to Japan the day before. She'd been busy entertaining and taking care of them. "I can't believe it. I didn't know he went to such great lengths. What could he be hiding in there that he doesn't want anyone else to see?" The chief asked breaking me out of my thoughts.

I watched as his son went through his closet, "For a seventeen year old kid, I wouldn't say this kid on behavior is particularly abnormal. When I was seventeen I did strange things too."

"I can vouch for that." I jumped hearing Anna's voice. She had her hair up in bun and she had an off the shoulder sweater in the read, 'I don't sweat, I sparkle' with a pair of yoga pants. She came and sat on the arm of my chair and kissed my cheek, "They're asleep. I wish they could stay longer."

I took her hand and squeezed it, "I know. Have you ever talked to your son about the investigation?" I asked turning back to the chief. Anna looked at him.

"Of course not! I never once revealed classified information to my family! Besides I don't get to see them very much these days. When I do go home all I can do is sleep." He said covering his face.

Anna's POV

I felt bad for Mr. Yagami. He obviously felt like a failure as a father for being here and not there. L nodded, "I understand." Light laid down on his bed and opened a magazine. I leaned forward to see what it was, but when he opened it, I jumped.

Half naked girls in only skimpy underwear covered the pages. I covered L's eye with my hand and he grabbed my wrist moving my hand away, "Anna, don't do that."

"I can't believe my son is looking at those magazines." The chief sounded disgusted.

"It's normal for a seventeen year old. But this seems contrived, too obvious. The only reason he didn't want anyone in his room was because he had this magazine? That's what he wants us to-"

"Hey that's my son you're talking about!"

"A son you obviously know nothing about since you seem genuinely surprised he would have a dirty magazine in his room."

The chief locked eyes with me and scowled before turning back to L, "Are you honestly telling me you suspect him?"

L shrugged and gave a slight nod, "I do suspect him. That's why I placed surveillance cameras in your house." The chief looked heartbroken at the screen.

I shook my head and kissed L's cheek, "I'm going to see how the others are doing. Call me if anything happens." He nodded and went back to the screen.

I was passing the bedroom where I had the boys tucked in when I heard sniffling. I peeked to see Near sitting up in bed, his white hair turned silver in the moon light. I crept in quietly, "Sweetie, what's wrong?" His face was wet with tears. "Another nightmare?" He nodded. I made a tsk noise and held out my arms to him, "Come here." He crawled out from next to Matt and into my lap. Near tended to have nightmares whenever L and I took a case, although he could never remember what they were about they terrified him for hours after. I rocked him back and forth, shushing him and petting his hair while he cried softly. "It's okay, Near. It was only a dream."

"Anna?" I looked up to see L's silhouette in the doorway. I placed a finger to my lips and motioned for him to come inside the room. "Another nightmare?"

I nodded and kept rocking Near as the tears continued to flow, but the labored breathing had stopped. "I think we found him."

Our eyes met, "Mr. Yagami's son?" He nodded. "Great. All we need is proof."

L looked at Near, "I think he's asleep." I nodded and placed him in the bed next to Matt and tucked him in before placing a kiss on his forehead. I shut the door over as I left and stood in the hall with L. "Those nightmares need to stop. Near is almost twelve. He can't start crying every time he has a bad dream."

I looked up at L, "You leave him alone. He's practically a baby and he can't help it. Now, tell me what makes you think Light Yagami is our guy."


	9. Chapter 9

L's POV

"Hey, Ryuzaki?" The chief's voice pulled me away from the footage for a second.

"Yes?" I asked watching the screen once again.

"I've been thinking about the purse snatcher and the embezzler that had the heart attacks two days ago. It seems my family couldn't have had any knowledge of them before they died. Shouldn't that resolve any doubts you may have?"

I placed my fork between my teeth and thought for a second. "You may be right. Even though Kira can control the time of death, I don't think he could have arranged their deaths without seeing the broadcast first… Your son has come home." Light walked into the room house and up the stairs into his room to begin studying. I placed my thumb to my lips. He had to be Kira.

Anna's POV

I hadn't seen the task force in two days, since I'd had to take the boys to the airport and I was shocked to find them the way I did. I looked around at the task force and noticed the stubble on their faces and the bags under their eyes. They all had their sleeves rolled up and suit jackets off. Their ties were loosened and some even had a few buttons undone or their shirts untucked. L seemed the most energetic out of all of them, which was an unusual sight.

"In the past few days I've listened to all the audio and reviewed all the video footage we captured. I've gone over them many times and I've come to a conclusion. Our surveillance of both households has revealed… nothing. We will remove the cameras and wiretaps." I let my hand rest on L's shoulder, I knew he was disappointed in not getting evidence that Light or anyone else was Kira.

"All that and we still don't have any suspects." Matsuda said sadly. I furrowed my brow at him.

"It's okay Matsuda, We'll have to peruse other leads, but we'll find him." The chief said placing his hand on the younger man's shoulder in a reassuring fashion.

"Who said we don't have any suspects?" I asked. They all looked at me stupidly and L swallowed his cake.

"Please don't get the wrong idea. I only said that we couldn't reveal anything suspicious based on our surveillance."

"What?"

"Even if Kira was among them he wouldn't make it obvious. No, it could mean he was able to continue killing without doing anything outwardly suspicious."

I looked to L, "That makes him even more dangerous."

"Well then you believe Kira is among one of those families." The chief asked looking extremely worried.

"As I've said. There's a five percent chance." The room got uncharacteristically quiet and I could see the wheels turning in L's head.

L's POV

The task force was dismissed and I pulled up information on the entrance exams. "L, what are you doing?" I looked up to see Anna standing in the doorway in a sports bra and Yoga pants all ready for bed.

"Studying," I answered plainly.

She walked up behind me and looked over my shoulder at the computer screen. "Your plan isn't to take this exam to stalk Mr. Yagami's son, is it?"

I frowned at looked from the screen to her, "I'm not stalking. I'm investigating."

She shrugged, "Call it what you will. So when are we taking the exams?"

I stopped scrolling and spun my chair around to face her. "We are not doing anything. You will stay here and monitor the task force." I got up and brushed past her.

"Hey," She grabbed my sleeve and pulled me to a stop, "I think I've already told you on more than one occasion, I go where you go. If you want to go undercover and be a college student then I'm coming with you."

My grey eyes locked with Anna's emerald ones and I shook my head, "No, you're not."

Anna smirked up at me and took a step closer before wrapping her arms around my waist and pressing her body against mine, "L, this isn't up for debate. We go together or not at all." I opened my mouth to argue, but she silenced me with a kiss.

Anna's POV

I kissed L roughly and we fell back onto the couch laughing. I missed this side of L. He was always so serious, especially when we worked a case. I landed on top of him and shivered as his cold hands found its way to the exposed skin on my back. I pulled him into a sitting position, but didn't move from his lap. He kissed me again and I tugged at the bottom of his shirt before pulling it over his head and running my hands down his newly exposed chest. He broke away from me and I frowned.

"L…" My voice trailed off when he kissed my cheek.

"Watari's going to be back soon. Do you want to explain this to him?" I saw a rare mischievous glint in his eye and smiled moving from his lap and taking his hand.

"Of course not." He picked up his discarded shirt with his free hand before leading me into the bedroom and locking the door. He pushed me against the door and kissed me hard, running his hands up my body and to the nape of my neck.

When he pulled away he pushed a strand of hair behind my ear and kissed my neck, "You're so beautiful." He picked me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist, not breaking the kiss and he laid me down on the bed.

L's POV

I kissed the top of Anna's head and she snuggled closer to me, using my chest as a pillow. "I love you." Her voice was tired and I felt myself tense up at her words. We hadn't told each other that in almost four months, the night before we flew out to start the Kira case.

I held her closer to me, "I love you too." I heard her breathing even and I knew she was asleep. I wrapped both my arms around her and smiled for what felt like the first time in a long time. Everything was going to be alright.

Anna's POV

"So you never told me. When are the entrance exams?" I asked as L dressed in his usual attire.

"Today. In about an hour actually." He said casually pulling his shirt over his head.

I stopped tying my shoe and looked at him, "Seriously? I didn't even get a chance to study!"

L shrugged, "You got into college once. This should just be a review." He had a point. I'd gone to college for about a year with forensics while L worked his first couple cases.

I finished tying my shoe and stood up. I checked how I looked in the mirror. I had on a slightly haltered crop top that read, 'I believe in hate at first sight' some black jeans and converse. I messed up my hair a little with my fingers as L wrapped his arms around my waist. I turned around in his arms so I was facing him and he leaned me against the wall. He moved one hand to the wall behind me and the other to my waist as he kissed me. Surprised by the sudden affection, I let my arms fall loosely over his shoulders. Someone could be heard clearing their throat and we broke apart quickly. Watari stood in the doorway looking between the two of us, "It's time to go to the exams."

L nooded, "We'll be right there." Watari left after nodding, but said no more to us. L kissed me again lightly, "I love you."

I smiled up at him and stood on my tiptoes to place a kiss on his lips, "I love you too. Now, let's go. We don't want to be late."

L's POV

I noticed Light Yagami walk into the testing center with five minutes to spare. "He seems confident." I mumbled to Anna.

She nodded watching him, but then looked down quickly, "Don't stare, it'll draw attention to you."

"You, sit right in your chair!" The test administrator commanded and I put my legs down hesitantly. We took the exam quickly and quietly. We turned it in and received our scores then and there.

Anna's POV

"You totally cheated. There's no way you got a one hundred on that thing." I said as I walked out of the testing facility with L.

He shrugged and looked up at me, "You're just mad that you missed one."

I frowned, "Well that wasn't exactly a chemistry test. I got a perfect on the chemistry portion."

I watched a smirk form on L's face, "So did I. I guess you're going to be second in the class."

I sighed, "Again. I really thought I had the advantage over you since I'd taken a placement exam for university back in England." I'd always come in second to L. Even back at Wammy's house

L smiled as Watari opened the door to let us in, "You thought wrong."

L's POV

"L, please don't wear that." I looked over to Anna who was dressed in a black wrap dress and heels. She had on the charm bracelet I'd given her when she came to work with me.

"Why not?" I didn't see anything wrong with what I was wearing. It was comfortable.

"L, you need to dress nice for the ceremony. You do know you're giving a speech in front of the entire student body right? Faculty included?"

I nodded, "I'm aware."

She looked me over again and shook her head before pulling out a button up from the closet and throwing it at me, "Put this on."

I held it up between my middle finger and thumb before throwing it back to her, "Nope. Not happening"

She caught it easily and frowned to me, "Why not?"

I shrugged, "I don't want to."

She sighed, "Fine, we don't have time to argue. We need to go. Did you write your speech?" I held up a folded up piece of paper and she nodded before leading the way out to the car.

Anna's POV

I took the seat behind L as the ceremony began. "Now for our freshman class representatives Yagami Light…and Hideki Ryuga"

"Oh… Uh here." L slumped up to the podium beside Light. Light gave a flawless speech, sounding confident. L opened his speech as Light ended his. "As we embark on this new chapter in our lives…" L's speech went on, but something wasn't right. I leaned forward ever so slightly to try and get a better look at the paper, but I was simply too far away. It wasn't until he finished and began to fold the paper that I realized what it was. The paper was blank. They both walked off the stage and I noticed L talking to him. They returned to their seats in front of me. "I want to tell you something that's important to the Kira case." I kicked the back of L's chair to try to signal him to shut up, but he ignored me. "I am L."

I watched Light's reaction. His pupils dilated and he clenched his hands suddenly and I had a strange feeling that if I took his pulse, it would be racing. I watched his breathing begin to even and he tried to appear calm. I wondered if L caught it. "If you are who you say you are then you have nothing but my respect and admiration."

I rolled my eyes, yeah right. "Thank you. The reason I chose to reveal my identity to you is because I think you could be of some help to the Kira investigation."

I shook my head and sat back. After the ceremony I walked over to L. Light was long gone and very few people were actually left in the auditorium. "I can't believe you did that."

I crossed my arms and looked down at him. "Did what?"

I shook my head, "Just put your shoes on. It's time to go." He slipped his feet into his shoes and we walked outside.

"Hey, Light."

"L… Ryuga… don't." L ignored me and walked over to Light awkwardly. We had just gotten to where Watari was waiting to pick up us.

"Uh, it was nice meeting you." I gripped L's wrist tightly.

"No, the pleasure was all mine." Light's eyes traveled from L to me.

"Well, I'll see you around campus." L said, but Light was no longer looking at him.

"Yeah. Take care. Miss," He nodded to me and I slipped into the car with L right behind me.

I looked to L and frowned, "Did you notice?"

L pulled his knees to his chest, "Notice what exactly?"

I cocked an eyebrow at him as I removed my black rose earrings, "Light's reaction to you telling him your identity. Not one of your most brilliant plans by the way."

L thought for a moment and then shook his head, "I can't say I did. What did he do?"

I undid the bun in my hair and messed it up a little with my fingers, "His pupils dilated and he clenched his fists so hard his knuckles were white. He was scared out of his mind. Light has to be Kira, there's no doubt in my mind. Why else would he be afraid of you?"

L seemed to consider this, "You're probably right, but I need to conduct more research on the matter before we decide he's guilty."

I smirked, "You mean stalk him?"

L pushed me over playfully, "Investigating."


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: So I got bored and wrote another one shot for Anna and L entitled The Storm. So you can go check that out if you're bored or just want to read something that's not about murder and such. Anyways enjoy the chapter!**

**-Insaine**

* * *

><p>L's POV<p>

"To be honest I'm surprised Ryuga. I'd never thought you'd ask to play tennis as a way of getting to know each other," L said pulling a racket out of his bag. He was fully dressed for the challenge while I'd opted for my normal attire. I had no intention on winning this little game. I'd go easy on him to see how he would react.

"Is that a problem with you?" I asked nonchalantly as I pulled out my own racket.

We started toward the courts and Light laughed, "Not at all, but when you first invited me to play, did you know how good I was?" He asked. He sounded cocky and arrogant.

"Yes, it's been while, but at one time I was actually the British Jr. Champion." I said smiling to myself. The entire orphanage had gone to that last match. If I remembered correctly, Anna had been taking care of the boys then too. It had made her miss my last serve. Near was only a baby then.

"Ryuga," Light's voice broke me out of the memory, "Were you raised in the UK?"

"I lived in England for about five years when I was younger, but save your breath. Nothing in that story will reveal L's true identity. I promise you." I wasn't technically lying. Nothing in the story would reveal anything about myself and I had lived in England for five years when I was younger. The total years I'd lived in England was just much higher. We took opposite sides of the court and I called over to Light, "Since it's our first match, why don't we play a single set? First one to… six?" I suggested.

"That's fine by me," He said. He seemed so calm. I shook my head and bounced the ball a couple times before serving it. The ball flew past light, bouncing off the floor and into the fence behind him. The shocked look on his face was enough of an indication that he hadn't believed I was any good.  
>"Fifteen-Love."<p>

"Whoa, Ryuga. You sure don't mess around." His voice was laced with a cheesy smile.

I didn't change my expression as I served again, "He who strikes first wins."

Anna's POV

I jogged down to the tennis courts after seeing a large number of people gathered around. "Are these two really armatures? Who are they anyway?"

I pushed through the crowd. "I think their names are Light Yagami and Hideki Ryuga. These are the same two that scored perfect on the exam." I heard some kid say. Not even half a second later I watched Light score against L.

"That's four games all. Light Yagami serves." These two even had a referee. They were insane.

"He's going for the win." I muttered under my breath. I watched the game as they hit the ball back and forth. I'd been a while since I'd seen L play. He'd won the tennis championship in Britain when he was thirteen, but I'd missed the last shot because Near started crying and I had to take him away from the noise to lull him back to sleep.

"Hey, I knew I'd heard the name Light Yagami before so I checked. He was the Jr. High tennis champion." A kid said as he ran down the stairs excitedly, "Apparently in the third year award ceremony he announced he was hanging up his racket and he hasn't played competitively since." I rolled my eyes.

"Hey, hey. What about my Ryuga? Don't tell me you haven't noticed him holding his own against this Jr. High champion." I looked sideways at the excited school girl. She was short with a haircut that reminded me of Mello, except her hair was black. Her glasses were almost fogged up from excitement. I couldn't help but laugh at her. She looked up at me almost angry, "What's so funny?"

I shook my head and smirked, keeping my eyes on the game, "You'll see, Doll."

"Game, set. Won by Light Yagami!" L put his racket down and started over toward his bag and I rand to him.

L's POV

"Six to four!" The Referee proclaimed

"Just as I suspected, you beat me." I said to Light. I turned and Anna was in my arms. I hadn't even seen her coming. The sudden impact of her flinging herself at me caused us to spin around. I couldn't help but laugh lightly.

When her feet finally made contact with the floor again she kissed me hard, "You did great. I actually got to see the last serve this time." She leaned into me and cast a dirty look toward the gate. I followed her gaze to a very pissed off looking girl.

I shook my head and tilted her chin up to look at me, "Five years and you still feel threatened by other girls?" I noticed some of the guys who'd been watching the game staring in our direction and I looked down to see exactly what Anna was wearing, "Besides I'm sure the witty saying on your sports bra scared her away."

Anna was in only a dark pink sports bra that said, 'You're cute, but I'm fierce', black shorts that barely covered anything, and white sneakers. I shot the boys a look and pulled Anna closer to me. She followed my gaze and giggled before looking up at me, "Five years and you still feel threatened by other guys?" She mocked and went on her tiptoes to place a light kiss on my lips.

"How was that thing where they throw you around?" I asked, not wanting to let her go just yet.

I noticed Light looking over at us as he put his stuff away. "You mean cheer? It's definitely different than it was at Wammy's, but we were all just playing around then," She smiled softly at the mention of the orphanage and I knew her mind had wondered off to the boys, "Anyways, I'm going to go change. I'll be right back."

Light's POV

"Hey!" L and I turned to see a girl about our age walking toward us. She had on a blue floral crop top with a zipper down the front of it and a black skirt. She was almost as tall as L, but she also had on strappy high heels that added to her height, without them she probably would have barely reached his chest. She also had in a belly button ring with a light blue gem and a dolphin that formed half a heart, the other half was formed with the same type of blue gem. Her long brown hair fell into loose curls and she had a hair tie around her wrist. This was the girl from earlier. She placed a quick kiss on L's lips and then turned to me and extended her hand, "I'm Anna. Ryuga's girlfriend." I took her hand. She had a slight English accent. She must have met him while he'd lived in England. If this man really was L, then she must be using an Alias as well.

I smiled, "I'm Light Yagami. Say, I'm feeling kind of thirsty. Plus there's something I want to ask you about. Do you want to go somewhere for a drink?" I was looking at Anna, but L's voice answered me and she released my hand.

"You humored me with the tennis match, the least I could do is answer some of your questions. Before this conversation goes any further, there's something I must tell you."

"What's that?" I asked looking to L. We'd started walking again. He gently pulled Anna closer to him and I saw her squeeze his arm as if to tell him to shut up.

"I suspect that you, Light Yagami are in fact Kira. If you still want to ask me something please go ahead." I stopped dead in my tracks. Of course he suspected me.

I forced a laugh and I saw Anna studying me, "You think I'm Kira."

"Well," L's monotone voice dragged out the word, "when I say I suspect you it's only a one percent possibility. That said once I can verify that you aren't Kira and I assess that your deduction skills are as strong as I think they are, I'd like nothing more than to have you work with me through this investigation." Anna's eyes widened and she looked to her boyfriend before muttering something to him under her breath and he pulled her closer, "So shall we go?"

Anna eyed me warily and I nodded, "Let's go. I know this great coffee shop."

Anna's POV

"This coffee shop is one of my favorite in the area and if we sit here there's no chance in anyone over hearing us." Light said with a smile plastered to his face.

"Thanks for showing me this place. I can see why you like it." L said and I slipped my hand in his. Our fingers intertwined.

"Not to mention we're so out of the way that no one's going to give you a hard time about the way you sit." Light said. He was being overly nice, it was disconcerting.

"I don't sit this way because I want to. I have to sit this way or my deductive skills will immediately reduce by roughly forty percent." I simply nodded in confirmation. I didn't want to be rude to the kid, but I also wasn't just going to be completely open to our main suspect in the Kira case, "So what was it you wanted to ask me?"

Light seemed a bit taken aback by L's readiness to jump into the questions. He put the cup he'd had to his lips down and looked up at L, "Right. I'm sure those can wait until you're convinced I'm not Kira."

"You'll be waiting forever," I mumbled under my breath and L gave me a silencing elbow to the ribs. It wasn't enough to hurt, just enough to let me know to shut up.

Light looked to me and laughed slightly, "I'll do whatever it takes to prove it, Miss Anna. Please let's talk about whatever you want."

L seemed to be thinking, "You're under no obligation to do this, but would you submit yourself to a test of your deductive reasoning skills?" I gave L a sideways glance. What was he planning?

"Sure, why not? It sounds like fun." Light said a little too eager in my opinion. "Alright, we can start by taking a look at these," L fished something out of his pocket and placed three pieces of paper on the table that I recognized as the suicide notes. I went to cover them with my hand, but L stopped me and held both my wrists in one of his hands to keep me from interfering with his little surprise experiment. "Three notes written by prison inmates while under Kira's control just prior to their deaths. None of this has been released to the public." L made a clicking noise with his tongue.

"Which is why you shouldn't show them to him."

"Anna, please." He looked over to me and our eyes met. He had a plan and I had to trust him. I bit my tongue and nodded. I didn't like it, but I had to trust him. Even if I thought this plot of his was a bit stupid. L turned back to Light, "You can take as long as you want to look them over, please let me know what you think." Light picked up the three notes and I watched his eyes shift over the pages as he read.

He looked up at L, "Very interesting." He continued to look them over and L released my wrists. His hand fell on my shoulder in a reassuring fashion and we watched Light. It didn't take very long for Light to come up with his answer, "It would be very interesting to know that Kira could not only kill, but control his victim's actions. I think Kira wrote these and it seems he's encoded a message for you as well. If you line the letters up like this and read the first letter of every line it reveals a message. Rearranging it like this," Light moved the letters around, "It gives you: 'L, do you know? Gods of death love apples.' But there are obvious print numbers on the back of these photographs. Arrange it in that order and you get," 'L, do you know? Love apples god's of death.' That doesn't sound right and based on that I don't think Kira would want you to read it that way." Light sat back seeming satisfied with his deduction. He was confident so sure he was right.

"That's incorrect." Light's face fell and he looked to L, as did I. His deduction was perfect. What was L playing at? He fished around in his pocket before pulling out another paper. "The thing is there were actually four photographs. When we add this one it reads, 'L do you know? Gods of death who love apples have red hands.'" I felt a smirk play on my lips. A fake letter. It was clever. I gave him a sideways glance and smiled. He did the same to me.

"But seeing as I only had three photographs to work with my deduction was perfect." Light said, obviously annoyed. He was getting defensive.

"No, it wasn't. The truth is there was four of them, had you figured that out it would have been perfect. Even though you knew the message was incomplete you decided there were three notes. You never even considered there could be a fourth. What do you make of that?" L said a hint of superiority laced his tone.

"I guess you lost, Kid." I said smirking.

Light's face showed visible anger at being tricked, but he quickly dropped it and held his hands up in defeat, "Well you've got me there. I didn't even think of that. However, the likelihood that these notes will lead you to Kira is highly improbable. Besides we all know gods of death don't exist."

L leaned slightly forward suddenly, "If you were me and you were faced with Kira, how would you go about establishing this person's innocence or guilt? You'd have to be absolutely sure." He'd asked this before to other investigators, but no one had answered faster than this kid.

"I would probably try and get him to say something that hadn't been released to the public in anyway. Something only Kira would know, kind of like what you did just now." I paled slightly. This kid was good.

"What's truly amazing is that I've asked countless detectives that same question and it took all of them minutes to even come up with an answer, but you immediately thought of a scenario where Kira was talking directly to the investigator. I'm impressed. You'll make a fine detective, Light." L said sincerely.

I rolled my eyes, "Or a kick ass serial killer." I mumbled, earning another elbow to the ribs.

Light's POV

I forced a genuine sounding laugh at Anna's comment, "but it's kind of a double edged sword. The more impressive my answers, the more of a suspect I become."

Anna looked to L, who seemed to answer for both of them, "Yes, it's about three percent now. However, it's made me that much more determined to work with you on this case."

"Love, please." Anna's tone was low as she looked to him.

L seemed to ignore her as he continued, "You see, I'm in a position that-even if you are Kira- it would be to my benefit to have you work this case with us. You know why I'd say that?" Anna's eyes shifted from L to me.

I didn't hesitate with my answer, "If I cooperate with you, it will help further the investigation and if I am Kira, I might reveal myself. In other words, whether I'm Kira or not you stand to gain either way. It's a very smart move on your part, but I think you might be getting the wrong idea." I saw Anna's eyes narrow at me, but I continued anyways. "While it's true I have an interest in the Kira case and, yes, detective work is a hobby of mine, I know I'm not Kira and I certainly don't want to be killed by him. Besides, what proof have you been able to give me that neither of you are Kira? I mean it hardly seems fair for only one of us to be investigated, wouldn't you say? At this point none of us can prove that were not Kira. However, if you are L, I don't imagine it would be that hard for you to prove it to me. I think I would believe it if my father or someone at task force headquarters were able to confirm your identity. If you can't do that then I'm afraid I just won't be able to help you."

Anna's POV

Light crossed his arms and a satisfied glint shown in his eye as he finished his long winded speech. "You talk an awful lot, don't you, Light?" I asked staring him down. Even I could hear the unintentional acid in my tone.

"I don't remember saying you couldn't meet anyone at task force headquarters to verify my identity. I'm currently working alongside your father and several other senior detectives of the NPA. Now if I understand correctly, if I take you to task force headquarters, you'll help us with the investigation. Am I safe in assuming this?" I shot him a look, but bit my tongue. He cast me a sideways glance that told me to trust him. I nodded in understanding and he looked to Light. Before Light could answer L's cellphone went off. "Excuse me."

Not a moment later, Light's went off too, "Oh there goes mine." I pulled mine out to feel included and scrolled the few pictures I had of the boys.

"Yes?" I could hear Watari's voice on the other end. "Light, it's your-"

I looked up at the urgency in L's voice, but he was cut off by a very confused and worried sounding Light, "My father. He had a heart attack." I looked to L as both he and Light hung up, "I have to get to the hospital."

L nodded, "Watari's out front. We'll drive you."

L's POV

I sat between Light and Anna as we sped down the street. I was honestly surprised we didn't get pulled over. We stopped in front of the hospital and Light rushed in followed by Anna and myself. We went up to the room where Mr. Yagami was to see a woman I assumed was his wife holding his hand. "Light!" The woman stood at our arrival.

"Mom, these are my friends from school. Ryuga and Anna." I kept my arm around Anna while Light introduced us.

His mother shook our hands and then turned to Light, "Your sister's at home by herself. I'm going to go home to her. Will you stay with your father?"

He nodded, "Of course." The woman began toward the door and we moved into the room to take seats next to the bed.

She stops Anna and says something in her ear the caused Anna to smile. "Okay, I'll see you tomorrow. Light, take good care of him, Okay?" She calls over her shoulder.

"Okay." Light answered before she shut the door leaving the four of us alone in the room. Anna sat next to me and laced her fingers through mine. I made a mental note to ask her what she'd said later.

Anna's POV

I thought of Mrs. Yagami's words as I laced my fingers through L's. He'd probably ask me what she said later tonight. "So the doctors think stress was the only cause?" Light asked sounding genuinely concerned for his father's wellbeing.

"Yeah. To be honest, I thought it was Kira when I first collapsed, but I'll be fine. It seems I've been pushing myself a bit too hard lately." Mr. Yagami mused. I nodded and I squeezed L's hand. If he didn't stop pushing himself so hard he could end up in a hospital too.

"Indeed. It must hand assed to your stress knowing Light was a suspect in the investigation." L said. Light looked at him like a child that had been caught doing something wrong.

"You actually told my father that?"

L nodded, "Yes, I've told him everything actually."

I giggled, "He even knows about that magazine you keep on your bookshelf."

Light's face paled. "It's true. He even knows that I am L."

Light looked to his father for confirmation. "That's correct. This man is L. To protect his identity we at the task force call him Ryuzaki, but make no mistake. It's him." I smiled to L and he gave my hand a short squeeze. "So, Ryuzaki, now that you've gotten a chance to talk to my son is he cleared as a suspect?"

I bit my lip and L sighed. "Well, Not exactly…" My voice trailed off, but L picked up where I'd left off.

He looked to Mr. Yagami, "When I say I suspect him, you should know it's very minor. We've gone over this, but I'll explain it again. Not long ago, Kira killed twelve FBI agents who came to Japan to assist us. They were instructed to follow people connected to the Japanese police. One of these agents, Raye Penber exhibited strange behavior before he died." I felt my heart sink a little. I knew L felt responsible for their deaths. I placed a kiss on his cheek in an attempt to silently tell him it wasn't his fault.

"I understand. I was one of the people Raye Penber was investigating before he died. It only makes sense that I'd be a suspect. No, to be more precise there's no one else you could suspect." Light said matter-of-factly.

L watched Light for half a second before continuing, "I find Light's deductive powers quite impressive. He's always quick and to the point. "

"Or long winded and annoying." I muttered, this time L didn't elbow me, he simply squeezed my hand. "

Ryuga, I'd like to help with the investigation. My father had erased any doubts I may have had about your true identity. Also I'd like to catch Kira so I can once and for all prove I'm not him." Light said sounding determined.

"No, Light. This is a time in your life when you should be studying to be a police officer. It won't be too late to join us when you're done." Mr. Yagami sounded tired.

"Come on, Dad. What are you saying? Who knows how many years that'll take! Besides don't you remember my promise to you? I said if anything ever happened to you, I would find Kira and make sure he gets executed." Light was standing now over his father's bed. This had to be an act. It was so cheesy.

"Light, listen to me. Kira is pure evil. We can all agree on that, but recently I've been thinking about this whole situation in a different way. What's truly evil is the power to kill people and whoever comes to possess this power is cursed. No matter how you use it no true happiness can be obtained like that. Not from killing other people." I watched Light's facial expression change from concerned to pissed and back.

"I think you're absolutely right. If Kira is a normal person who somehow obtained this awful power, I would say he is cursed." L mused looking at the white ceiling.

"And anyone who wishes to possess this power is sick." I said it more to myself, but it earned a look from everyone in the room. I coughed once and pulled my hand away from L's, "Excuse me." I got up to leave only to run into the nurse.

She looked less than happy to see us, "Excuse me, visiting hours were over ten minutes ago."

L's POV

I held Anna close to me as we walked down the sterile white halls toward the front of the hospital. Light stood on my other side. None of us said anything until we passed through the front doors. "Ryuga! What would it take for you to believe I'm not Kira? Please isn't there something?"

I was already a few steps down from Light and had to look back up at him. "If you aren't Kira it won't be necessary. Let things run their course and the truth will be revealed."

"I can't take this anymore!" Light said and Anna rested her head against my chest.

"You're being a bit dramatic, Light. You've only know you were a suspect for a few hours." She sounded tired.

"Put yourself in my position, how do you think it feels to be accused of being Kira?" Light was yelling now.

I thought for a moment and wrapped both of my arms around Anna, "I was one of the worst feelings ever." I felt Anna's arms tighten around my waist and I led her to the town car. Watari opened the door for us and I let her slip in first.

I got in next and Light came up to the window, "What if you were to lock me up for a month without access to TV or the outside world? You could keep a constant watch over me."

Anna rested her head on my shoulder and I looked out the window at Light, "That's no good. I can't do something that would deprive you of basic human rights."

"I could." Anna said, too tired to keep her comments to herself any longer. She sounded a little sad as well.

"And furthermore, it's complete nonsense for the investigator to take suggestions from the suspect."

"I understand," He said looking disappointed.

"Don't worry so much. It'll become apparent to us if you're not Kira. Listening to that conversation with your father, I was almost convinced you might not be him."

Anna laughed, "I just think you're an over the top actor."

I slipped my arm around her, "Light, take good care of Mr. Yagami."

"Oh, one more thing. I know I said I would help with the case, but I don't think I'll be able to do much until my father's healthy again." Anna laughed to herself.

"Of course, very well." With that we drove away. "Do you ever keep comments to yourself?" I asked Anna, who snuggled closer into me.

"Don't ask me questions you already know the answers to."

I pulled her closer and kissed the top of her head, "Fine, I'll ask a couple I don't know the answers to then. First, what did Mrs. Yagami say to you?"

Anna picked her head up off my shoulder and smiled, "Nothing really. She told me that you loved me. She said she could see it in the way you were standing when we walked into the room."

I kissed her lips lightly, "Now for my second question. When we were talking about the power to kill people, you said people who wanted that power were sick. What did you mean?"

Anna's head fell back onto my shoulder and yawned, "Did I ever tell you how I ended up at Wammy's?"

I shook my head, "No. You never wanted to talk about it."

She laughed once, but it came out as more of a sudden breath than a laugh, "You never asked. Anyways, in order to understand what I meant I need to tell you the story." Her tone was sleepily she was barely awake.

"Well, what is it?" I asked, but it was too late, she was already asleep.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry for being totally off schedule for this update I had some school things that needed to be taken care of. Anyways, as most of you know I'm writing a bunch of one-shots that take place before the story below so if you have any suggestions on different events that you might want to read about from L's or Anna's past or just something from their lives at Wammy's let me know either in the reviews or PM me. Without futher adue, here we go!**

**-Insaine**

Anna's POV

I had opted to sit on the floor next to L's chair much to the Task Force's confusion. Matsuda had offered me his seat at least eight times and if he did it again I was going to snap. Luckily the subject changed. "Regarding the disappearance of Naomi Mitsora, shouldn't we open an investigation into the matter?" Aizawa asked looking between L and I.

L swallowed the cake he had in his mouth, "If we do it should be coordinated separately from the Kira case. Also we'll have to use police sketches instead of actual photos."

I nodded in agreement, "Although, I'm not sure there's any need to look for her. If she's looking for Kira-"

"We're talking about someone who's been missing for four months already. Odds are she's probably dead."

I narrowed my eyes at the investigator, "Don't say that. She could still be alive."

"If you are right, however, I find it odd we haven't found a body yet. If we did it could provide us with some much needed physical evidence." I leaned into L's chair and sighed. This was the longest investigation ever.

The door opened suddenly and Watari stepped into the room, "Ryuzaki, something seems to be happening. Turn on Sakura TV. Anna, get out." L flipped on the TV and I looked to Watari. What could be so bad that he'd attempted to order me out of the room?

"Watari, I appreciate the concern over me, but I'm an adult and I'm working on this case too. I'm staying." He seemed to glance to L for an okay, but L's eyes were glued to the TV.

The newscaster's voice filled the silence of the room, "In other words our staff is being held hostage by Kira. Besides that we have a professional obligation to share this with you. I assure you that this is not a hoax and Sakura TV isn't airing this for sensationalism."

"Kira's hostages?" Matsuda asked as I moved to the arm of L's chair.

"What is this?" Aizawa asked sounding infuriated.

"Four days ago, our program director here at Sakura TV received four tapes. After thorough examination, it is clear that they are from Kira himself. The first of these tapes contained a prediction of two suspected criminals who had recently been arrested. As predicted both men died of sudden heart attacks yesterday. Kira has instructed us to air the second tape today at exactly five fifty-nine PM and we do intend to comply with his demands." My eyes flickered to the clock as the newscaster continued talking. Two minutes to go. L was on the edge of his seat and I was as well.

"This has to be another fake, don't you think?" Aizawa implored.

"I doubt it. I'm pretty sure Sakura TV wouldn't even stoop that low." Matsuda replied. I was about to add in when a voice announced the video.

L's POV

Kira's name popped up on the screen in a fancy font similar to the one Watari and I used. The tape didn't start right away. Awkward shuffling could be heard and then someone clearing their throat. Something was wrong. This person on the tape was nervous. I had deduced that Kira had reached a god-like complex. He wouldn't be nervous to address the world. I looked to Anna. Our eyes locked and I knew we'd come to the same conclusion. "I am Kira. If this video is being aired April fifteenth and exactly five fifty-nine PM then the time now is five fifty-nine, forty-six.." The voice counted up to forty nine and then instructed us to change the channel.

"Change it!" I commanded and Watari did as I told him. Sure enough the news anchor was dead.

"It can't be!"

"How could he?"

"Change the channel back! And I need you to bring us another TV, Watari… Make it two." I commanded urgently once more.

"Yes," was all he responded before leaving to do as I asked and handed Anna the remote. She had her mouth covered with one hand in horror. Death had never been a topic she wanted to see or hear about. She couldn't even watch horror films. The disembodied voice proclaimed the death of another newscaster who disagreed with him.

"Ryuzaki?" Matsuda's voice rang out in the otherwise silent room.

"Change the channel to twenty-four!" The man was dead, "Please change it back." I looked down to the ground and thought about what was being said. Kira had told us he was going to send a message to the world… The realization of what was happening hit me like a truck, "Stop this broadcast! We can't let him finish!"

Every phone was out and in use, "Get Sakura TV on the line!" I continued to watch the TV.

Anna's POV

"It's no good. I'm trying but none of my contacts at the station have their phones on." Aizawa said as I redialed the number to the station yet again.

"Nobody's picking up at reception either!" Matsuda said desperately.

"Damn it!" The normally silent investigator shouted running toward the door.

"Ukita!" Aizawa was the first one to react.

"Where are you going?" I asked standing up to stop him, but L caught my hand in a silent order to tell me to let him go.

"I'll stop this broadcast myself if that's what it takes!" The smaller man left, slamming the door in his haste. I took my place next to L once again and stared into the TV screen.

"People of the world please listen to me. The last thing I want to do is kill the innocent. I hate evil and love justice," Kira proclaimed. I placed my hand on L's shoulder in a way I hoped was comforting, "I've always thought of the police as allies not enemies. I intend to create a new world. A world free from all evil. If you are going to join me in my mission, I know we can make it happen. As long as people don't try to catch me, I promise the innocent will not die. If you don't agree with me, all I ask is that you don't make your views public in the media."

I looked away from the TV, "I hope Ukita gets there soon." I voiced as Kira continued only to be cut off by another news cast tuning in on the second TV.

"We interrupt this program to bring you live in front of Sakura TV station." I squinted at the image on the screen and covered my mouth to keep a sob from coming out. I moved from L and the horrific image that now burned the back of my mind. I moved to the other side of the room and shook my head. "As you can see, someone has collapsed in front of the doors. Again we are coming to you live in front of Sakura TV station."

Matsuda's POV

"Ukita! Damn it! Kira did this!" Aizawa was running toward the door, but came to an abrupt stop at the sound of L's monotone voice.

"Mr. Aizawa where are you going?"

Aizawa rounded on him in a fit of anger, "Where do you think? I've got to go down there!"

"You can't. Please, think about this rationally." L implored, but his tone didn't change.

"What? You want me to just sit here and watch TV?" Aizawa was pissed. I could see Anna turn from the back of the room to watch the banter between her almost robotic boyfriend and the heated officer.

"If this is the work of Kira and you go down there you'll only meet the same fate."

"L, please." L didn't turn to her, but he stopped speaking immediately. Anna approached where Aizawa was standing and I could see the unshed tears in her eyes. "Mr. Aizawa, what L is trying to say is that we are down two men already. We don't need to lose you too," Her eyes fell to the floor as if trying not to cry, "Ukita made his decision and gave his life for the case. I didn't know his as well as you or Mr. Matsuda did, but I know he was a great man. However, if you go down there you'll accomplish nothing except getting yourself killed and that is something we can't allow." I watched as Aizawa looked between her and L. He still looked furious, but he seemed to be calming down. It always amazed me to see Anna and L work together. L was always so flat. His voice more or less devoid of emotion. He almost seemed robotic, but Anna was emotional and full of life. She seemed to be the human side of the team. Still, despite their striking differences they seemed to be in sync, even when they were arguing as we'd seen them do a few times, half the time they didn't even need words to come to an agreement. It was very strange.

"You told us Kira couldn't kill without a name. So how could this happen?" Aizawa's voice was pressing with an underlying tone of anger.

Suddenly panic filled me and I looked away from Anna to L, "The alias's and fake IDs are worthless. What are we going to do, L? You don't think Kira has all our names already, do you?"

We all had our eyes on L. "That's a definite possibility, but you'd think if that's the case he'd be able to kill off the entire task force before making a move. Initially, I deduced that Kira needed both a name and face to kill, but based on what we just witnessed I wouldn't say it's impossible for Kira to kill with just a face. All I know is that Kira is either in that TV station or somewhere close by. In a place where he could see everyone who enters the building. Perhaps-"

"If Kira is in the area, isn't that why we should be down there?" Aizawa's temper was starting to rise again and by the way Anna's body tensed I could tell she noticed.

"For all we know he could have just placed surveillance cameras in the area. If we rush down there unprepared we'll all be killed-" In a flash Aizawa had his hand on L's shoulder. Anna took a step closer, obviously waiting to see what L was going to do.

"Wasn't it you who said we'd need to risk our lives to catch Kira?"

Anna's POV

Aizawa had a white knuckle grip on L's shoulder. I watched, waiting to see if L was going to react. I could hear his voice almost breaking as he spoke, "I meant what I said, but risking my life and doing something I know will cost me my life are two different things."

"Oh, yeah?" Aizawa's grip tightened and I could see L shaking.

"Stop it, you're hurting him." Aizawa looked to me, but didn't loosen his grip on L's shoulder. I gripped the collar of the tall man's coat and shoved him causing him to stumble back across the room. "I suggest you stop acting like an impulsive idiot and act like the police officer you say you are. I'm a lot stronger than I look, Mr. Aizawa and I'd be a shame if I had to hurt you, but if you lay another hand on him, I won't hesitate to do so." Even I could hear the ice in my tone. Aizawa didn't make an effort to come toward me, he simply stared at me in shock obviously surprised by the forced I'd pushed him with.

"Please control yourself. We've lost Ukita. I understand you want to go down there, but if something were to happen to you as well…" L's voice trailed off and I could hear the fear and hurt in it. I knelt in front of him so he was forced to look at me.

"L, come with me please?" He did as I asked and I turned to the two remaining members of the task force, "If something happens, inform us immediately. We won't be but a moment." I shut the kitchen door and turned to L.

L's POV

Anna's eyes met mine for a moment before she opened her arms and enveloped me in a tight embrace. I returned it whole heartedly, "Anna, I just got a man killed."

She shushed me, "No, you didn't. It wasn't you who made him go down to the station. He made his choice."

I shook my head and tightened my grip on her, "I didn't stop him either." I couldn't show this part of myself to the other two men in the next room. I needed to be the strong one, the level headed one. I was in charge of this investigation and it was my job to keep everyone calm.

"L, it's going to be okay. Just breathe. Sit down, too please. Like a normal person for a second." She held a slight teasing tone in the last part. I supposed she did that to calm me down. She walked up to me and began to take off my shirt.

I grabbed her wrists, "Anna! What are you doing?"

She rolled her eyes at me, "I'm checking your shoulder. Stop being a big baby." I pulled off my shirt and she ran her fingers lightly over the spot where Aizawa's hand had just been. I flinched and Anna frowned. "That's going to be a bruise. He has a strong grip."

"You're telling me." I voiced as Anna went to the freezer.

She came back with a stick on ice pack. "This is going to be really cold, but it'll help." I nodded, trusting her and she stuck it on. I inhaled sharply at the sudden cold. She giggled and I wrapped my arms around her and rested my head on her stomach for a second before looking up at her. She leaned down and kissed me. I heard the door open and scrambled to pull my shirt back on.

It was Matsuda, "Am I interrupting something?"

Anna placed her hand on my good shoulder and smiled at me then him, "No, nothing. What's up?"

He fidgeted uncomfortably, "Come look."

Anna's POV

"A vehicle has just driven through the front doors of Sakura TV!" The newscaster's voice rang out in concern.

"Well, that's one way to get in without Kira seeing you."

"But who would do that?" Matsuda asked.

I shrugged. "I wouldn't put it past one of you lot, but since you're both here…."

"A police car has just arrived." My eyes widened in surprise.

"So we're not alone. There are still officers willing to stand up to Kira."

I felt a faint smile play at my lips, "You'd be surprised at how quickly people rally together in a time of crisis." He looked down at me in surprise with a faint pink across his cheeks.

"Mr. Aizawa, you know the deputy director's cellphone number right?" Aizawa dialed it in and handed the phone to L. We all waited in anticipation. "This is L. There's something I need you to do for me. Some police officers may see this broadcast and feel moved to take action in the name of justice. If you don't take control of this situation quickly, there will be a disaster." I placed a firm hand on L's back to let him know I was there and supported whatever plan he was hatching.

"Two police officers just collapsed on the sidewalk! I think we may be in danger! We're moving away from the scene." I watched the image from the news camera retract and shake as it backed away.

Watari's phone went off, "It's detective superintendent Yagami."

"Call him back immediately and give me the phone." L's voice was strong and commanding. He sounded nothing like the broken hearted man I had been int kitchen with moments earlier. Watari handed him the phone, "Yes, it's me, Mr. Yagami. So you're the one driving the police van."

Collective gasps filled the room, "L, tell me you're joking."

L shot me a silencing glance seeing as both his hands were preoccupied with a cellphone, "But what about your condition? Are you alright?" He listened for a moment and then nodded to himself, "Please hold the line for a second." He pulled the other phone to his ear and lowered the one he was talking to the chief on, "Deputy Director Kita Moura? It was chief Yagami who drove the van into the building. Are your preparations complete?" L dropped the phone to his side and picked up the line Mr. Yagami was on once again, "Mr. Yagami, listen to me. In exactly five minutes I want you to come out the front entrance." We all listened to the news as we waited for Mr. Yagami's arrival.

When the doors to the hotel room, Mr. Yagami was leaning against Watari. "Chief Yagami!"

"Welcome back, Chief!"

"Ryuzaki, I apologize for taking matters into my own hands. I have to admit I got a little bit carried away. Here, these are the tapes and an envelope. Everything that was sent to Sakura station is in there."

L looked into the bag, "I can't thank you enough."

"I think I'd better rest for a minute." The chief began to start toward the couch, but I placed a hand on Watari's shoulder to stop them.

"Chief, you should lie down. Please, go rest in the bedroom. I'll make you some tea to calm your nerves."

He nodded, "Thank you, Anna."

"Mr. Aizawa, could you please take this to the crime lab right away?" L asked handing the taller man the bag. I froze.

"I still have a few friends down there so I'll have them look at every inch of this."

"Very good. While you're doing that, I'll watch these tapes and see if they can tell us anything."

"That's not necessary, Mr. Aizawa. I studied forensics in school. I'm more than capable of doing this myself. As L knows very well, we don't need a crime lab." I was almost angry, but I kept myself in check. I couldn't allow myself to become angry. Instead I kept my tone icy.

"Anna, I'm well aware you can do it. However, I need you up here with me and the moment."

I met L's eyes and frowned, "Fine."

L's POV

"Well? What do you make of these?" Anna was sitting on the couch rubbing sleep out of her eyes to my left. Aizawa's question had awoken her out of a peaceful sleep I was grateful she'd fallen into while I watched the tapes. She would have been panicking right now if she knew exactly what they contained.

"They were definitely interesting. If the police had said yes to cooperating with Kira, tape number three was to be played; tape four if the answer was no. Tape three covers the terms of cooperation. Simply, he's asking us to broadcast the names and faces of more criminals. He seems particularly interested in people who have hurt or taken advantage of the week. Of course, Kira would play a judge in all of this. Furthermore, he wants police officials and L to appear on TV and make a public announcement that we plan to cooperate with him. He needs our names and faces so he can kill us if the police do anything suspicious. In other words, he'd hold our lives as insurance." Anna's face went pale.

"And the contents of the other? If we said no?" Chief Yagami asked.

I placed my thumb to my lips, "It was worded differently, but he more or less said the same thing. Mr. Yagami, I think it goes without saying that the answer is no. Please have someone take tape number four to Sakura TV and authorize them to broadcast it."

Anna's POV

L had pulled me onto his lap as Sakura TV began the broadcast. I felt my heart begin to beat quickly, something was wrong. L didn't do this, especially not in front of people. He was a private person and only did things like this out of necessity. Something was very, very wrong. I wrapped my arms around him and leaned into him as I listened.

"It's clear that the police wish to oppose me. This will not go unpunished," the high pitched Kira voiced over the TV, "So I'll start by taking the lives of the general director of the NPA or the detective known as L, who is currently leading the investigation against me." I pushed myself out of L's reach and walked to the other side of the room covering my nose and mouth with my hands. I was not going to cry. "The general director or L, who will pay the price for your refusal to cooperate in the creation of the new world? You have four days to decide."

I heard whispers across the room and then felt a strong hand on my shoulder and looked up to see Matsuda giving me a sympathetic smile. "Come on, Anna. It'll be alright, we're going to weigh in with ally nations and see what they think."

I crossed my arms and looked away from Matsuda, "I know what they think." I turned to L, Chief Yagami, and Aizawa, "I think you all should go home for tonight. Spend some time with your families." They looked to L as if to ask if it was alright. L didn't respond he simply looked at me. When no one moved I straightened up and my voice turned to ice, "I understand I voiced that last statement as a suggestion, but it was very much so an order. Leave." The room was cleared within seconds. I kept my arms crossed and looked to L shaking my head, "You weren't going to tell me? L, this is crazy. You're going to get yourself killed. This…" I looked to the TV, "What they hell just happened? I'm not going to let you die." I knew my words didn't make any sense and it was just rambling that didn't fit together, but I was just so upset.

"Anna, this is how it has to be." L's voice was as calm as ever.

"L, I know what you're thinking and I'm not going to let you do this." L didn't say anything as he stood up. He reached out as if to hug me and I jumped away. "No, don't touch me. I want to know what's going through your head! L, talk to me!"

He turned away from me, "I don't want to argue with you, Anna."

I gripped his shoulder and turned him to face me, we were toe to toe, "Tough shit, L you have to. Why didn't you tell me what was on that tape before they played it? Why did you act like everything was fine?"

L shook his head, "I didn't want you to worry, Anna."

I bit the inside of my cheek, "Well, I'm not worried anymore because you aren't head of this isn't your case anymore. It's mine. I told you before, you're no good to the world dead. Kira won't know the difference between you and I. He doesn't know who L is."

L gripped my shoulders tightly, "Anna, we don't even know for sure what's going to happen. For all we know, the nations might say the general director should-"

"L, I do not appreciate that bullshit you're trying to sell me. We both know exactly what's going to happen." I said shrugging him off.

He sighed, "Anna, please? You know this wasn't my case from the start. It's always been our case."

I scoffed, "Then why didn't I know what was going on with the tapes? Why has it always been you who makes the final decisions? The police coming here, the tapes… you didn't even ask me what I thought!"

"Ryuzaki, Anna, if I may interrupt." Watari walked into the room. I wanted to shout at him to leave, but I couldn't. He was like a father to me. He raised me after what happened with my parents… I couldn't disrespect him that way. "Both of you need to work together if we want to finish this case and get out of it alive. Chances are the nations are going to choose to have L appear on TV as a sacrifice to Kira. However, we are going to try to prevent it. We have four days. I understand this is a draining process, Anna but you need to trust him. The same goes for you, Ryuzaki." L and I looked at one another and I allowed him to take me into his arms. "Other than that, Near called a few minutes ago. He would like you to call him back, Anna."

I nodded and slipped out of L's embrace, but held his hand tightly, "Do you want to talk to the boys? Chances are Matt and Mello will want to get on the line once they hear who Near's on the phone with." L nodded and kissed my forehead. I felt a sinking feeling in my stomach that told me this could be the last time the boys heard L's voice.

L's POV

I held Anna's hand as Chief Yagami entered the room. "Ryuzaki, I'm afraid it's as you thought. Several of our ally countries have weighed in and they are all in favor of handing the real L appear on TV." Anna let go of my hand and covered her face before taking a deep breath and regaining her composure.

I took a bite of cake, "Well, I think that's the most appropriate choice, given the options. Anyways, we still have three days before it happens. Maybe we can find some counter measure. After all, it would really annoy me if I was killed by the first person to jump on the Kira bandwagon." Anna looked at me, obviously annoyed with how light I was making the whole situation.

"Ryuzaki, what do you mean by that?" The chief asked.

Anna let out a frustrated sigh, "Don't tell me you haven't been thinking it." She pinched the bridge of her nose and I jumped in before she could continue.

"There's a strong possibility that this Kira is a fake. No… I think we should consider him more of a second Kira." I said scooping another fork full of cake into my mouth.

"A second Kira?" Aizawa asked.

"I don't understand. Why do you think there's a copycat? What made you come to that conclusion?" Matsuda asked. Anna leaned forward and I watched her bite back a retort to the young officer's question.

"I looked at the victims he used for his predictions on tape number one. Their purpose was to prove to Sakura TV that this was the real Kira. Both names only appeared in newspapers and tabloids. They weren't exactly hardened criminals. Kira has no need to prove his identity with such minor criminals. Which reminds me. The perspective of the second Kira. He'd want to pick criminals he was sure wouldn't be killed by the real Kira first."

"Ryuzaki, if you had to put a number on it, what is the probability of a second Kira?" Chief asked.

"This time I'd say it's more than seventy percent. I really don't like the way he operates. It's not like Kira." I said more to myself than the task force.

Anna looked down at me in confusion, but Matsuda asked first, "Not like him?"

"In the past he wouldn't kill innocent people, with the exception of those trying to catch him."

Anna laughed at me, "So you prefer the lesser of the two evils?"

I pushed her lightly, "Anyways, if we could catch one, it could provide us with a lot of information on how to catch the other. Mr. Yagami, I would like your permission to ask your son to cooperate with us through the investigation." Anna paled.

"If you want my son to join the task force, does that mean you no longer suspect him?" Chief asked sounding a bit too hopeful.

"Well, I can't say he's been completely cleared, but his deductive skills would be helpful to us right now." I said and watched him.

He seemed thoughtful for a moment before answering, "If my son wants to cooperate with you I see no reason to prevent it."

I gave a light smile, "I appreciate that."

"Ní féidir liom. Nach bhfuil muid ag go kid bheith ar an tascfhórsa. Níl sé ag tarlú mar sin é a chur as d'intinn ceart anois." Anna spat at me in Gaelic and I frowned.

"Anna, no one here knows what you're saying."

"A dhéanann tú."

I sighed. We'd all been required to learn some other language while at Wammy's house. Anna had opted for Gaelic as well as a few others. I'd learned most languages that one included. She, however, only spoke it when she didn't want anyone else to know what she was saying to me seeing as it is such an unpopular language. "Anna, please. Muinín dom."

She bit her lip for a moment before conceding, "Fine." I turned from the defeated looking Anna who was still mumbling to herself in the foreign language.

"I would like to request, however, that you do not tell him we suspect this latest Kira might be a fake. I don't want him to know that yet. Make it appear to him we are chasing the same Kira." The task force mumbled their acceptance of my request and I nodded to them. "Alright, let's get back to work."

**A/N: I thought you guys might like some translations so you don't need to look up Gaelic.**

**Ní féidir liom. Nach bhfuil muid ag go kid bheith ar an tascfhórsa. Níl sé ag tarlú mar sin é a chur as d'intinn ceart anois. - "I don't. We are not letting that kid join the task force so get it out of your mind right now."**

**A dhéanann tú.-"You do."**

**Muinín dom- "Trust me."**


	12. Chapter 12

Anna's POV

"Mr. Yagami, your son should be up by now, correct?" I asked turning away from the papers in front of me.

Mr. Yagami looked up at me in surprise, "Yes, why?"

I looked to L, who nodded already knowing what I was going to say. "Well… L wants him to join the investigation. He should get here as soon as possible."

Mr. Yagami studied me for a moment and nodded before pulling out his phone, "Light, Ryuzaki has decided he wants your help in the investigation. If you're still interested you need to get down here immediately." He said into his phone. He waited for a moment and then hung up, "He's on his way."

L's POV

"Thank you, Light." I said as he entered the hotel room. Anna held my hand tightly and watched Light suspiciously.

"Not at all. After all, I want to catch Kira as much as you do Ryuga." Light said happily.

I looked down to Anna then to Light, "I'll have to ask that you call me Ryuzaki here." The other members of the last force introduced themselves by their aliases.

Light nodded and turned to Anna, "What should I call you?"

"I'm just Anna." Her tone was icy as she narrowed her eyes at him. It was obvious she didn't trust him at all.

"Of course. So should I call myself Light Asui from now on?" He asked taking on his father's alias. I nodded, "Yes, please do. To keep things simple from now on, I'll just call you Light."

"Well, that is his name," Anna rolled her eyes. I shot her a questioning look, unsure of why she was suddenly so on edge.

"Okay, let's get started. You can start by going over all the evidence we've collected so far. I'd also like you to go over these videos. They were sent to the TV station, but were never aired. For security purposes, you're not allowed to take notes and all materials must stay here," I said leading Light into the living room. Anna continued to hold my hand tightly and clung to me as if her life depended on it. I looked down at her, was she afraid of Light?

"I understand." He answered unenthusiastically.

"We'll begin now." We all watched as Light examined video after video. Anna moved to sit on the couch off to the right of the chair and watched him warily. After the last video ended I broke the now uncomfortable silence, "So what do you make of these, Light? Have you come to any conclusions?" Light seemed to think for a second.

Anna's POV

The second L asked what Light thought, Light's face grew hard. It was only for a second before he regained his composure and his face softened, "It's hard to say for sure, but there might be another person out there with Kira's power."

"With Kira's power? But what do you mean by that Light?" Mr. Yagami asked sounding overly dramatic.

"At the very least, I'd say these tapes were not created by the Kira we're familiar with. It's extremely out of character for him to use these kinds of victims for his killings. And since we've decided he needs a name and a face to kill, it makes you wonder how he was able to kill that detective and those two officers outside of the station like that." Light said standing to face us.

"I-it's the same." Aizawa stuttered.

"That's almost exactly how L- I mean Ryuzaki put it." Matsuda confessed to the teen.

"I think you're exactly right about that. We also believe this is the work of a second Kira." L confessed sounding impressed with Light's skills.

"So you knew about this all along, Ryuga- I'm sorry, Ryuzaki. So that means this was just another one of your tests." Light didn't sound annoyed, just inconvenienced. I narrowed my eyes at him.

"It wasn't my intention to test you. The truth is, if I was the only one who thought there was a second Kira, it wouldn't be too convincing. The fact that we've come to the same conclusion makes the theory that much more believable." L said.

Light's eyes widened in surprise slightly, "No one else came to that conclusion? Not even Anna?"

I gave Light a venomous smile, "Oh, I did. My opinion just doesn't count."

"Anna," L looked at me and I sighed. I waved my hand signaling for him to continue. He turned back to Light, "As expected you didn't disappoint us. You've been a great help. It's decided then. First we must focus on stopping this copycat. From what we've seen, he clearly sympathizes with the real Kira, but lacks his sophistication. I think he might even be willing to obey the original. If that's the case, we could lead him into a trap by sending our own message from the real Kira."

"I guess I shouldn't be surprised. You literally took the words right out of my mouth." Light said. I scoffed.

"Oh and Light? I would like you to play the part of the real Kira." L finished taking a seat in the chair previously occupied by Light.

Light sounded surprised, "Me as Kira?"

"Of course, you are an amazing thespian," I said in a sickeningly sweet voice smiling at the boy.

He glared at me, but L jumped in before he could retort, "Yes, you're the only one who I can think of that can pull this off. At any rate we don't have time to lose. Do you think you could script something together in time for it to be aired on this evening's national news?" Light nodded and they set to work.

L's POV

The rest of the task force had gone home to rest and would be back in a few hours. Leaving Anna, Light, and myself to work on the script. "Ryuzaki, does this look okay? I think I made it believable."

I took the paper from Light and read it over. I could feel Anna watching me intently. "I think you've done an excellent job with this. However, if we don't omit the part that says. 'You're free to kill L' I'm going to end up dead."

Light laughed harder than necessary, "Sorry," he chuckled again, "I guess I got carried away playing the part. I figured if I was him, I would demand you be killed. I was improvising."

Anna gave a loud, long, false laugh in mockery of Light and leaned forward, "You're so funny, Light! It would really be a shame if you fucked this up and got L killed. Hell hath no fury like that of a woman."

Light looked from me to Anna, clearly surprised by how lightly she'd threatened him, "You can change whatever you want." I shrugged, used to Anna's outbursts at this point. She was protective over those she loved. She's almost killed Mello once for using Near as his personal punching bag.

I looked over the paper once more, "Sounds good."

Anna's POV

The task force had gathered once more in the hotel room for the evening news. Aizawa had sent the tape to the news station and everything was ready. We had on Sakura TV, waiting hopefully for the second Kira's reply. After what seemed like forever, we heard a beep and then Watari's voice, "Ryuzaki, we have a reply from the second Kira."

"What?" The chief asked followed by Matsuda's voice, "Really?"

"I'm bringing a copy of the tape and envelope we received, but in the mean time I'll stream it to you so you can see it on your end." The all too familiar Kira sign popped up on our screen and we all took seats around it.

"Kira, thank you for replying. Don't worry. I will follow orders and do as you say." "Whoa." "It worked." "I really want to meet you. I don't think you have the eyes, but don't worry I would never try to kill you. That's a promise." Kira's voice filled the room again.

"What's this 'having the eyes' supposed to mean? Is it a code?" Aizawa asked.

"Yeah…" Matsuda replied and a shushed them from my spot on the arm of L's chair.

Kira began again, "When we meet we can confirm our identities by showing each other our shinigami."

"Shinigami?" Aizawa and Matsuda shouted in surprise.

L screamed and threw up his hands. I screamed as well as the chair tipped over on my side and sent both of us to the floor.

"Ryuzaki! Are you alright?" Aizawa asked.

"Anna!" Matsuda leaned down beside me and tried to help me up, but I brushed him off.

"L?" I crawled over to him.

He was staring wide-eyed at the screen, "Shi- Shinigami? Am I supposed to believe that?"

The task force jumped in immediately, "That's impossible!"

"Obviously they don't exist!"

"Yeah, Ryuzaki listen to yourself. Of course, Shinigami don't exist."

L didn't seem convinced as he continued to stare at the screen. I knelt in front of him and took his face in my hands forcing him to look at me, "L? Let's be logical about this. You know that's impossible." He looked at me for a second and blinked.

His eyes went back to normal, the fear wasn't completely gone, but it was under control. "Yes, you're probably right, but I remember Kira had those prisoners write something suggesting the existence of Shinigami." L said too calmly.

"Based on that fact maybe we are dealing with the same person after all. That would explain why were are hearing the same words." The chief suggested.

"But not why he replied at all." I countered.

"Anna's right. If it was the same person, they wouldn't have responded to our video in the first place. And why would he agree to let L live? The real Kira wants him dead. So it doesn't make sense if-"

Aizawa cut Light off, "Maybe there's some connection between Kira and this new guy. Maybe they've already met and decided to use the word Shinigami as a way to confuse us!"

"No, I'd say that's unlikely. It's like Light said, if there was a connection, the imposter wouldn't give up so easily on his plan to kill me. All this suggests to me is that the copycat has his own agenda and is working independently of the first Kira. I believe his actual motivation is to meet the first Kira." L jumped in.

Light nodded before I could reply, "I think you're right. He's acting out of an interest in Kira. The word Shinigami could very well be a reference to their killing power. The phrase, 'We'll show our shinigami' is probably saying they need to demonstrate their ability to kill."

"Yes that's it. Based on the messages, Shinigami must have another meaning that only the two Kira's are aware of." L said as if the thought had just occurred to him, "Now we just need to convince the other to tell us what that is."

L's POV

"So when we respond and ask him to be more specific, we have to be careful how we do it. Otherwise he'll realize we're not the real Kira." Light offered.

"No, from now on it's best if we just leave it up to the two Kira's" I said standing up and righting the chair before offering my hand to Anna. She took it gratefully and I pulled her up. Her arms wrapped around my waist in a protective manner.

"What do you mean?"

I sighed and wrapped and arm around her, "I imagine the second Kira's satisfied with the current situation seeing that he has received a response. He sent a message to get Kira's attention and as far as he knows he now has it. Also there's that word he used," I said avoiding the word as if it alone had to power to kill, "The one only the two Kira's understand. We'll arrange for this message to be broadcasted on Sakura's 6 O'clock news. Naturally this will be of interest to Kira. He'll be following the exchange between the second Kira and the one we invented. Now if I were Kira, I would prevent this imposter from coming into contact with the police. This is good for us because this means the real Kira may feel pressured to respond this time." I paused and looked down to Anna. I pulled her to the couch and sat down.

"Okay, but what if he doesn't respond? Then what do we do?" Aizawa asked.

I placed my thumb to my lips, "I've been thinking what the second Kira might do if he doesn't get a response. For one he might reveal information Kira has kept secret up until now to pressure him into a meeting. Of course, that would make Kira nervous. It could be interesting. What could be more interesting is if Kira sends a message of his own to prevent this from happening. Ideally this will provide us with the physical evidence we need to build a case against him. In the meantime let's gather all the information we can on this copycat."

Anna's POV

After a while the investigators all went home to rest. There was nothing we could do now, but wait and it was late. I crawled into bed next to L and laid close to him. He pulled me to him in the dark and kissed the top of my head. I rested my head on his chest and could hear his heart beating. "Hey, Anna?" L asked into the darkness, sounding sad and curious.

"Yeah?" I replied a little concerned.

"You never did tell me why you came to Wammy's house."

I smiled sadly, "Do you really want to know?" He nodded in the dark and I sighed. "I had an older sister. I can still see her she looked like my father, hazel eyes and black hair. She was beautiful and smart. Not as smart as me, but… close. She was twelve when she was kidnapped." I heard my voice crack and L pulled me closer to him. "We looked everywhere for her. The entire town was on a hunt. We eventually did find her, but… she was dead. My father vowed to catch her killers. I was too young to understand at the time, only five years old. I just wanted my sister back." I licked my lips and continued, "My father found the man and he shot him. Then he killed himself and my baby sister. My mother was long gone by then. She died shortly after giving birth to the baby. I'd escaped with my life by hiding on the roof just outside my window, but I was all alone. Then Watari found me and… well you know the rest."

He pulled me up so my lips met his, "Anna, I am so sorry."

I shrugged and pulled myself into him, "That's why I think people who wish to kill others are sick. When my father was well… before we lost my sister… he wouldn't have done that." We were both quiet for a long time. The next thing I knew, it was morning.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Hey guys! So this is just a little not to let everyone know that another one shot is up for Anna and L! It's called "Give Him Back!" If you've been wondering how Anna and L met, you can go look at it. Let me know what you think and happy reading!**

**-Insaine**

Anna's POV

"L, can I talk to you before everyone gets here?" I asked trying to sound indifferent.

He nodded and looked up from where he sat on the bed with his computer, "Is everything alright?" He asked sounding only faintly concerned as to whether or not everything was alright.

I started to nod, but then shook my head, "No, I don't think it is." I put his laptop aside and stared at me. For the first time in months I had his full attention. "L… why am I here? I don't mean it in a philosophical way so don't be a smartass. I mean, why am I here in Japan with you?" I was trying to keep the annoyed tone out of my voice, but I could hear that I was failing.

He looked at me as If I'd asked him the stupidest question he'd ever heard in his life, "What do you mean? We're working on the Kira investigation."

I pursed my lips and nodded. I leaned against the wall and crossed my arms, "We are? Because from what I can tell, you're working it. I seem to be taking a back seat to your new boyfriend."

"Excuse me?" He stood up and crossed his arms across his chest just as I'd done. I could see he was desperately trying to maintain the calm and collected attitude he usually had.

"I think you know exactly what I mean, L. Ever since we started this investigation it's been yours, but at least you asked what I thought. Then you brought the police here and I was only told what was going to happen or what you thought. Now that Light's here I've been replaced. Anytime we have new evidence you have Mr. Yagami call up Light to get his opinion. God forbid I offer mine, if I do I just get ignored or a silencing look. It really looks like I'm not needed here, so I'm going to ask you again. What am I doing here?" I'd kept my voice calm and icy, but I was on the verge of losing my temper with him. We didn't argue often, and when we did it was never very intense, but this felt different. Judging by L's face, I had caught him off guard.

"Anna, I didn't mean to do that to you. We're partners, you know I value your opinion. I just-"

"You just what, L?" I cut him off, I was trying desperately not to lose it with him.

He looked at me for a moment and sat back down on the bed, "I didn't realize I was brushing your opinion to the side and I'm sorry. I don't mean to have you think that I hold Light's opinion in higher esteem then yours. As to why you're here. You're here because I couldn't do any of this without you. You're here because if you were at Wammy's you wouldn't be able to function. Most importantly, you're here because you belong here next to me. So do you forgive me for making you feel like you don't?" I looked him over for a second. L had a tendency to give apologies that were less than sincere. I sighed and finally nodded.

L's POV

The rest of the task force arrived and I showed them the journal that had arrived yesterday. "Mr. Yagami, could you please request that Light get here as soon as possible?" He nodded and within minutes Light came through the door.

I handed him the journal and he looked it over quickly, "He wanted these shown on television?"

"Yes, this is it. Please look at the entry he made on the thirtieth." Light read it and I leaned to look over his shoulder, "So do you think it's real?"

"At this point, all I can say is he must be really stupid."

"Yeah I mean it's completely obvious he wants to meet Kira at the home game." Matsuda interjected.

"What are you guys talking about?" I felt my heart fall into my stomach at the sound of Anna's voice. I'd forgotten to tell her about the journal. After her outburst this morning, it was clear she was not going to be understanding of my forgetfulness.

"We're talking about the journal the second Kira sent to Sakura TV." Matsuda replied happily. I paled, but tried to keep my expression from betraying my concern.

Anna bit the inside of her cheek, "How long have you had this journal?"

"Since last night." I mumbled my confession.

She nodded. Her face was expressionless, but anyone who knew her as well as I did could tell she was fighting off her temper. "May I see it?" Light handed it to her as she leaned against the wall, not bothering to come sit by me as she usually would. We all watched her in silence. She looked up, "Please continue your discussion. I'm listening." She then returned to the paper. We still remained silent until she finished. A tense silence clear in the air.

"He wanted us to air the journal," I offered after an awkward amount of time.

She nodded, "So the second Kira wants to meet the first at the home game? That's interesting." Anna's tone was void of emotion as well. This was not good.

"Doesn't he know what airing this message would do? It would cause a panic! We'd have to cancel the game!" The Chief said and I popped a piece of chocolate in my mouth.

"To be honest, it's so stupid. I'm not even sure how to deal with this situation anymore." I swallowed.

"Ryuzaki, don't speak with your mouth full." Anna's voice came from the other side of the room. If I wasn't sure how much trouble I was in before, Anna calling me by my alias assured me. She was far past just angry.

I couldn't look at her, "If we air this we'll be forced to air some televised announcement cancelling the game, but if we don't air it we can be certain the second Kira will do nothing."

"Won't cancelling the game anger him? There's no telling what he'll do." Matsuda proposed.

"Frankly, that doesn't matter," I replied growing uneasy by Anna's silence. Her eyes were simply watching me intently, "from what second Kira admires the first Kira. He gave his word to the one we invented that he would refrain from killing aimlessly. I'm inclined to believe that."

"I'm inclined to slap you upside the head," Anna said pushing herself off the fall and straightening herself, "You can't honestly believe that the second Kira is that stupid. She's smart. There's obviously something we're missing. There's a message in there that only the two Kira's could understand. She wouldn't be so stupid as to give away her plan on national television."

"Her?" Matsuda asked.

She rolled her eyes, "You can't think that the only possibility is that both Kiras are male." Matsuda looked to me for help.

"Anna, are you suggesting a woman could be responsible for these atrocious acts of murder?" I asked keeping my tone even.

She shrugged, "Are you suggesting a woman isn't capable of murder?"

I bit the inside of my cheek, "Well…"

Anna crossed her arms over her chest, "Every girl is capable of murder. If you hurt her that is," Anna gave me a look that told me not to push her, "The second Kira was mostly interested in felons that had caused some form of harm to someone who couldn't defend themselves. It's likely they were hurt in the same way."

Anna's POV

I could see L's brain working. He finally sighed, "Anna, I don't think-"

"Wasn't it you who said we had to consider every possibility? Or were you only referring to possibilities you thought of?" I didn't mean to call him out in front of everyone, but I couldn't help it.

He started it after all. He decided to guess what I was angry about, "Anna, I understand you're upset with me for forgetting to tell you about the journal last night, but-"

"This isn't about the fucking journal, you prick! Although I'm sure you didn't forget to tell my replacement. Obviously I'm not needed here. Light's got it under control. So you know what? I'm just going to go." I turned on my heels to leave.

"Anna, where are you going?" L asked calm as ever.

I could feel myself shaking I was so angry, "I'm going home back to my boys. They actually need me, unlike someone." With that I left, slamming the door behind me and began to head down to the parking lot where Watari would be waiting with the car.

L's POV

I was in shock. Anna had never walked out on an investigation before. Of course we'd had out arguments here and there, but it she'd never left. We'd work it out. She'd also never called me out in front of people. She'd pull me aside if she needed to talk to me and I'd do the same with her. It was just how we operated.

"Ryuzaki, go after her!" Matsuda shouted at me.

"No… give me your phone." I said holding my hand out. Matsuda handed it to me and I quickly dialed in Watari's number.

He answered almost instantly, "Ryuzaki?"

"Yes, this is L. Anna is heading down to you right now. Whatever you do, do not take her to the airport. Anna is not allowed to leave Japan. Just drive her around the block a few times until she calms down."

I could hear the old man give an exasperated sigh, "Ryuzaki, what did you do?"

I looked down ashamed, "That's not important. Just make sure she gets back here safely."

After a moment of awkward silence Watari sighed, "Understood."

I hung up the phone and handed it back to Matsuda feeling a little pressure release me. I turned back to the task force, "That's handled. Now back to business."

Anna's POV

I forced open the door to the town car and threw myself into the back seat, "Watari, I'm going home could you please take me to the airport."

Watari locked the doors and began driving, "I'm afraid I'm under strict orders from L, not to do that. Why are you so angry with him, Anna?"

I looked down angry. Of course L had called and told Watari not to take me there. "I'm not needed here, Watari. My boys need me. L's got this."

Watari sighed, "You know that's not true. He's always needed you. Ever since you were little."

I shook my head, "No, for the first few years he had Beyond. Even though I met him first he picked Beyond over me as a friend. Now he chose Light."

Watari shook his head, "He and Beyond both needed you, you know that. Don't you believe Light to be Kira?"

I opened my mouth to reply, but hesitated, "I do, but L seems to be unsure." I confessed gaining a sudden interest in the floor.

"Have you told L of your suspicions?"

I hesitated again, "Not exactly, but he knows how I feel about Light."

Watari nodded, "Yet, you're willing to leave him alone with a man you strongly suspect to be Kira? He could be killed."

My heart stopped. That had never occurred to me. I was so stupid. If I left L alone with that psychopath he was befriending he could be killed. "Wammy, I can't go home without Lawliet." I stated feeling safe in the small car with the man who's raised me.

"I knew you couldn't. Anna, if you don't mind me asking, what made you want to in the first place?"

I looked at the Watari's eyes in the rearview mirror, "I felt like he was withholding information from me, but he was giving it to Light. It was almost like he trusts that kid he just met more than me. He hasn't hold me anything since he got here. That's been weeks."

Watari sighed again as we pulled up in front of the hotel, "Anna, you know better than anyone how much Lawliet loves you. You also know how much stress these investigations cause him. You two can work this out, now go upstairs. I have a few things to do. I'll come check on you both later."

I nodded and ran up the stairs. I was still unbelievably angry with L, but leaving the detective was not an option. I opened the door as quietly as possible and listened to L's voice, "We should arrange to have undercover officers at both locations on these dates."

I stood on the other side of the wall listening. "I should probably go since I'd blend in with the crowd there, you know?" I heard Matsuda's childish voice say and I rolled my eyes.

"I'll go too." Light said and my eyes widened.

"But, Light-"

"I'' be alright, those are places I'd probably go anyways. Not to mention, I'll look the most natural hanging out with Matsui there." Light said interrupting his father and using Matsuda's alias, "Besides the second Kira will be there looking for Kira not the police."

I bounced on the balls of my feet for a moment before jumping into the room, "I'll go too." Half the room jumped, obviously startled by my arrival.

L's POV

Anna's presence alarmed me, I hadn't expected her to be back so quickly. I also hadn't expected her to volunteer to go undercover with Light and Matsuda. "Anna, I'm not sure that's a good idea."

Anna's eyes met mine, "No one will be looking for me. Even if they were looking for the police, no one knows who Anna is. They just know L." She had me there. I'd been very careful to keep the fact that I was working with Anna a secret. I didn't want to put her in anymore danger than she had to be.

I bit my lip, "Fine. You're all dismissed for today." As soon as everyone left I went to the window and watched. I saw Light as he spoke with Matsuda before walking toward his home. I picked up the phone and dialed Matsuda's number when I was sure he was home. He answered immediately, "it's Ryuzaki. When you two are working together, I want you to keep a close eye on Light at all times. Please keep this between you and I. I will be sure to tell Anna tonight."

"Uh, sure. I understand." He said before hanging up.

"Tell Anna what?" I jumped again. Anna stood leaning against the doorway in wearing a very short, very revealing black nightgown.

I swallowed hard, "I want you to keep a close eye on Light while working with him."

She smirked and straightened up before walking over to me, "So you do suspect him." She draped her arms around my shoulders.

I felt my face heat up from her sudden change in attitude toward me, "Well.. It's only about a ten percent chance, but-"

"You can't lie to me, L. I bet the real percentage is closer to ninety. Am I right?" I nodded and she got on her tiptoes to kiss me, "I'm still horribly mad at you, but I love you." I leaned down to kiss her, but she pulled away and gracefully danced out of the room, "Good night, L."

I frowned I hated when she did that, "Good night."

Anna's POV

"Uh, excuse me, Light? What's going on here?" Matsuda asked. I stood amongst the few people Light had invited.

"Oh, these are some of my friends from school." Light said obviously proud of how popular he was.

Matsuda bowed, "It's nice to meet you."

"This is my cousin, Tarou. This is his first time in Tokyo so I figured the least we could do is show him a good time." Light said the last part suggestively, "So I'm counting on you guys. Oh, he also told me he's looking for a girlfriend. Any volunteers?" Even I had to laugh at how red Matsuda's face got.

"Hey, I never said that!"

I grabbed his hand laughing, "We're sure you didn't. Now come on! We have a lot of stuff to do today!" I said. We walked all over the city. I played the bubbly girl the kids from school were familiar with.

"So where's Ryuga?" One girl asked.

I blinked once and then laughed I'd almost forgotten about his alias, "He was busy today." She nodded seeming satisfied with the answer.

L's POV

When Anna finally got back to the hotel she looked utterly exhausted. "You okay?" I asked. She nodded and fell down on the couch. I looked at her for a moment and then shut my laptop. "Anna, we need to talk."

She yawned and sat up, "Can it wait?"

I shook my head, "I can tell you're still upset with me about last week and I wanted to apologize." This obviously caught her off guard and I took her silence as a cue to continue, "I'm sorry for brushing your opinion aside. I was just blown away by Light's deductive abilities and I wanted to see more of them. I didn't realize I was I was neglecting you in the process. I'm going to try not to do that anymore. I really am. When you almost left least week I realized how much I needed you and frankly you scared me." I moved from the arm chair and sat next to her on the couch taking both her hands in mine. "I'm going to try to change how I've been acting, but you need to be patient with me." She nodded and wrapped her arms around me. I held her like that for a long time before I felt her grow heavy and I knew she was sleep. I picked her up and carried her into the bedroom where I climbed into the bed next to her and fell asleep in her arms.

Anna's POV

"Sorry, I'm late. I was in the shower." I confessed still rubbing a towel through my hair as I sat on the arm of L's chair. I'd been two weeks since he'd promised to change and he wasn't going back on his word.

"It's fine, we've just started. Three beeps came from the computer and we turned to it.

"Ryuzaki, apparently Sakura TV receive another message from the second Kira. It was postmarked on the twenty-third." Watari's voice spoke out against the silence. I looked to L and he nodded indicating that he was thinking the same thing I was. That was the day after my outing with L and Matsuda.

The tape began to play, "I am happy to say I have found Kira. To the people at the TV station and the police, I'd like to say thank you very much." The Kira voice spoke excitedly.

"This isn't good if he found him." Aizawa said.

"Yes, this most likely means the two Kira's are cooperating with each other." Chief Yagami said sounding a little defeated.

"You people really like worst case scenarios. That is not the most likely thing that could happen." I said.

"Anna's right," L's comment surprised me a little. I hadn't heard those words out of his mouth in so long, "At this point I don't think we should jump to any conclusions. He may not have made contact yet. Now that it's come to this," He slurped his drink before giving me an apologetic look, "we have no choice but to communicate as the police to the second Kira."

"You want to send a message?" Matsuda asked.

I nodded, "That sounds like the only logical thing to do."

"Yes, the police need to reach out to the copycat and offer him a deal. Negotiate with him and see if we can get Kira's real name."

I nodded at my boyfriend before turning to one of the detectives, "Aizawa, could you do something for tonight's evening news?" He nodded and I smiled, "Perfect."


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: New one-shot! It's entitled Take Care of Her. It's just a little insight to the life they lived at the orphanage. The next one will be about Near's arrival to Wammy's! I'm literally so excited I can't control myself. Near's up there on my favorites list if you haven't noticed. Anyway's enjoy and let me know what you think!**

**-Insaine**

* * *

><p>Anna's POV<p>

I placed a tea cup of coffee in front of L as well as a bowl overflowing with sugar cubes. He nodded his thanks to me and I sat on the arm of his chair watching as the tape played. "So were you actually planning on checking all the footage we collected in the twenty second by yourself?" Aizawa asked.

L didn't remove his eyes from the screen, "Well, Anna would be here as well, but more or less. I think it's very likely that Kira and the second Kira met on that day. So I wanted to check these tapes personally. Oh, and Mr. Yagami?" L asked handing me the now empty bowl of sugar in a silent request for me to take it out of the room. I rolled my eyes, but took the bowl back to the kitchen.

"Oh, yes?" I could hear the chief ask.

L took a sip of his coffee as I walked back into the room, "Please ask Mr. Mogi to start following Light so he can keep tabs on what he's doing."

Mr. Yagami seemed shocked, "You want him followed?"

"Did he stutter?" I asked causing all eyes to land on me at my place by the kitchen door,  
>"As much as you don't like it, Mr. Yagami, your son is still a suspect. We need to keep tabs on what he's doing and who he's talking to. After all, he was there on the twenty second where it appears the Kira's made contact for the first time." Mr. Yagami stared at me in contempt.<p>

"It's only a slim chance," L rushed to defuse the tension I had created between myself and the chief, "But if Light is Kira, it's quite possible the second Kira will try to contact him somehow."

The older man looked from me to L and nodded, "Very well." He then left, shutting the door hard as he left.

"I'm starting to wonder if Ryuzaki is even human. The guy never sleeps." Aizawa said. I watched the two officers.

"I saw him sleeping in that same position the other day!" Matsuda claimed and my eyes flickered from them to L and back. Aizawa made a noise of disbelief, "No, I'm serious" Matsuda protested.

I rolled my eyes and gave Matsuda a light shove, "You saw him sleeping on that stupid chair and you didn't tell him to go to bed?"

Matsuda looked down at me and nodded, "Yeah, I didn't think-"

I smirked up at him, "Obviously. Please don't let him sleep in that chair again. Wake him up, or come get me. I'll make sure he gets to bed." I winked suggestively and Matsuda turned bright red and Aizawa laughed.

L's

I heard Aizawa laugh and paused the tape. I turned and looked to find Matsuda looking very red and uncomfortable and Anna standing next to him, "Anna, what did you do?"

She looked to me with innocent eyes, "Me? Nothing." She practically skipped over to me and sat on the arm of my chair before placing a quick kiss on my cheek and shooting a look over to the two officers a few feet behind me.

I sighed, "You two can go now, actually, Mr. Matsuda, please stay a moment." Aizawa left and Anna gave me a questioning look.

"Uh, what is it, Ryuzaki?" He asked.

"Are you sure that Light did nothing out of the ordinary while you were with him? He didn't leave your sight even for a moment?" I knew that at the time, Matsuda had said nothing happened, but I needed to be sure.

Matsuda seemed to be thinking for a moment and then shook his head, "No, nothing. He stayed by my side the entire day."

I nodded, "Alright, thank you." Matsuda look this as his dismissal. Anna and I continued watching the tapes through the night, but saw nothing of interest.

As we finished the last tape Anna turned to me, "L, you need to rest. You look exhausted."

I gave her a small smile, "You always say that."

She placed a soft kiss on my lips, "Only because you always look tired and you never sleep. Go to bed, I'll clean up the tapes." I looked her over quickly. She looked as tired as I felt and had been drinking coffee to stay awake with me. I opened my mouth to protest, but she covered her ears like a child throwing a tantrum, "No, I don't want any arguments. You need to go to bed." She lowered her hands as I shut my mouth, "Besides, I want to call the boys in the morning. Based on the messages I've gotten from Roger, I think I need to have a little chat with Mello." She moved to get the tape out of the VCR.

"What has he done to your perfect little Near?" I teased getting up and rubbing my palms against my eyes in an attempt to keep myself awake.

I could see Anna's amused smile, "He seems to have went scissor happy and cut all of Near's cards in half and given one of his dolls a haircut." I choked on a laugh and Anna shot me a dirty look before putting the tapes away. She grabbed my hand and pulled me to my feel then off the armchair. "It's not funny. Come on, it's time for bed." I, reluctant to leave my work, followed her into the bedroom and shut the door tightly behind me.

Anna's POV

"Anna?" I shut my eyes tight against the voice and the light that was invading my room.

"What?" I was not in the mood to wake up.

"Well, uh… Ryuzaki sent me in here to tell you we received a tape from the second Kira. He wants you to come look at it." I opened my eyes to see Matsuda standing awkwardly in the doorway. I sat up and rubbed the sleep out of my eyes.

"Alright, tell him I'll be there in a minute."

"Okay," With that Matsuda almost ran out of the room. I pulled myself out of bed and got ready.

"Hello."

I rolled my eyes, but put on a happy face. "Hey, Light."

"Oh! Come in, you're just in time. Your timing couldn't be better actually. We just received a video message from the second Kira." I took my seat and looked to Light to see his reaction.

"Huh? That didn't take long." He muttered almost to himself. Was he expecting us to receive a new tape from him?

"Yes, I believe this is that last one. Take a look at this." L pressed play and Kira's voice instantly filled the room.

"I've decided to stop searching for Kira and I'd like to thank the police department for their advice. However, I still want to aid Kira in his mission and hope that in time he will come to see me as an ally. I will start with criminals Kira has yet to judge. Also, I will share my power with those who I deem worthy and encourage others to do the same. Together we will make this world a better place."

The message ended. I bit the inside of my cheeks and looked to L, "I assume you're thinking what I am?"

L nodded, "After watching this, I can only assume that the two Kiras have made contact."

I nodded, "They made it painfully obvious actually."

"What makes you say that?" Light asked through clenched teeth.

I turned to him, wondering if anyone else noticed his tone. "Oh, Come on," L said imploringly, "Didn't you sense it? I was sure you'd come to the same conclusion after watching this once through. First, consider how determined he was to meet Kira. Why the sudden change of heart? Now he just wants to punish criminals Kira hasn't? Only wants him to see him as an ally? It beg the question, why didn't he do this to begin with? I'm guessing because he never thought that far ahead. He probably met Kira and was told which criminals he'd be allowed to judge. I suspect the purpose of this message is to hide the fact that they met."

"I agree. They must have met and Kira is trying to hide the connection between them to throw us off. It must be something obvious." I said thinking aloud.

"I see. What I find really strange is that it's unlike Kira to be this careless." Light said sounding almost annoyed.

"Maybe he panicked." I suggested.

"That's true. But are we to believe that Kira made a mistake this time? Or is this his way of letting us know they made contact? It would be an effective way of provoking us. The idea of their union is very threatening. However this is one less reason to suspect Light." L said turning to me. I gave him a skeptical look.

"Ryuzaki, what do you mean by that?" The chief asked sounding desperate and hopeful at the same time.

L sighed and picked up a doughnut and licked some of the chocolate off, "Well, if Light was Kira, I don't think this would be the message he'd have the second Kira send us."

I sighed, "I'm not so sure, L."

He looked to me before he went back to his doughnut, "He would have had the second Kira go through with his plan to have me appear on TV then deny they ever met and have the second Kira shoulder the blame for my death. He'd make him say something like….'Although, I'm not going through with this, I know it was not Kira's intention for me to stop. I'm positive that the real Kira would want L to die. There's no way he'd make me stop.' " I bit my lip, not liking L contemplating his own death.

"Ryuzaki-"

"Yes, Light?" L said jumping in before Light could get out what he wanted to say.

I hit him lightly on the arm and he licked the chocolate off the doughnut again. "Ok, that's gross. I'm taking these away." I moved the box of doughnuts as far away from L as possible.

Light looked between us as if to ask if we were done. "Ryuzaki, I think you're mistaken," I raised my eyebrows in surprise, "I would never do that. If I were Kira."

He added almost nervously. "Why not?" L asked. I placed a hand on L's shoulder and stared at Light, willing him to continue.

"Well, if you're L and I'm Kira, then I'd already know your personality pretty well. L would never agree to appear on TV no matter what threat he was facing and he would never allow for someone to die in his place. The L I know would find some way to escape the situation."

"So you've figured it out." L said indifferently.

I bit the inside of my cheek in annoyance, "I'd appreciate it if you stopped profiling my boyfriend."

"Light, you've got to stop doing that. I don't like hearing you say 'if I were Kira' even hypothetically," the chief sounded concerned.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Dad. I just wanted to let Ryuzaki know what I thought of his plan. I posed that scenario because I want to help solve this case. It's the only chance I have to clear my name."

I stood up and walked toward Light stopping only about a foot away from him, "Well, how exactly did your little scenario help further the investigation? Personally, I think the only thing you accomplished, was a half ass attempt to take suspicion off of yourself and ironically, make yourself look that much guiltier."

"Anna, please?"

I turned around and tried to look innocent, "I'm sorry, L. I just wanted to let Light know what I thought of his endeavor to poke holes in things." I mocked before moving to sit on the arm of L's chair once more.

"Anyways, I'm only comfortable saying things like that because I'm not Kira." Light finished looking pointedly at me.

"Of course you're not." I said managing a sickeningly sweet voice.

"That's a good point. You're not Kira," L said acting as if he hadn't heard me, "That is, it would be a problem if you were because… I feel you are the first friend I have ever had." I could feel my blood begin to boil underneath my skin.

"Uh, yeah. I know what you mean. The two of us have a lot in common." Light said awkwardly.

"Thank you." I wasn't sure what L was thanking him for, but it proceeded to make me even angrier. I could hear the blood pumping in my ears. How could he say that? Light Yagami, the number one suspect in the Kira case, was his first friend? Had he completely lost it?

"Cistine. Anois." I commanded through clenched teeth.

L's POV

I looked up at Anna to see her face extremely flushed. I knew I was in trouble, for what I wasn't entirely sure. I got up and followed her into the kitchen. I considered telling the task force they were dismissed, but figured they should stay seeing as Anna looked as if she wanted to kill me. "How could you say that?" She asked obviously struggling not to raise her voice at me.

"What are you talking about?" I asked genuinely unsure.

"Telling Light he was your first friend? Really? Who the hell was I then? And Beyond and Andrew?"

Anna's POV

I watched L's jaw lock, "Beyond is nothing more than a criminal."

"Beyond was your friend. You're best friend for six years." I protested.

L shook his head and moved to the kitchen table, "Beyond is dead to me now."

"BB is not dead. Although I'm sure he'd rather be. He's in a cell rotting away. In a prison where you put him." I accused and L rounded on me.

"Where we put him. You were part of that case as much as I was."

I stood a little taller and met his uncharacteristic harsh gaze, "Beyond belonged in a mental institution and you know it. He had a screw loose since we met him back at Wammy's. And what about Andrew?"

"I hardly knew A, he was your friend. To me he was just-"

I held my hand up to stop him, "Don't you dare say a word against him. Andrew was like a brother to me."

L nodded, "That's why he killed himself and left you to find his body. Beyond was our friend, that's why he took off without an explanation. It makes sense." I could hear the annoyance in L's voice.

I looked up at him, "I got my explanation, L. I got one from Beyond. I need one from you now." I wasn't even mad anymore, I was just hurt.

I could tell by L's expression he was though. "In that letter he left you, that's where he left his explanation on why he just took off after A died. Just left without so much as a goodbye? Of course he probably said goodbye to you in that love letter of his right? You still have it don't you?" He looked down and took a deep breath before continuing more gently, "Anna, you know we were all friends to some extent, but it's just different with Light. You don't even count as a friend. You're my girlfriend. It's different."

I looked him over for a moment, "I don't have the letter anymore. I haven't had it since the night I got it. I burned it after you fell asleep. I didn't want you to read it. All it said was to take care of you. He and I knew that being number one at Wammy's was as hard on you as being number four was on Andrew." L watched me as if he was studying me. Analyzing everything I said, "It's true Beyond loved me, but it was never like that and he loved you too. He just went insane after Andrew. Andrew loved you too. He just couldn't handle being number four anymore and was overcome with depression. Don't tell me Mr. World's greatest detective didn't notice the warning signs." L looked down obviously ashamed. "As for me, I was your friend for twelve years before we were anything else so don't tell me I don't count. I'm the only one left to count."

L looked up at me and pulled me into a tight embrace, "I know." I held him tightly and rested my cheek against his chest. I could hear his heart hammering violently as if it was trying to escape. He hadn't given me an explanation, but as he held me tightly against him, I didn't need one. The silence said it all. The night we sat in front of the fire eleven years before played through my mind. Beyond and Andrew were still gone and they weren't coming back. L and I both knew that. We only had each other and they boys back at Wammy's. I looked up to him. I hadn't even realized I was crying until L wiped away a few tears from my cheek. I smiled up at him and kissed his lips softly, "I'm going to go call the boys. I don't want it to get too late over there. Will you come talk to them? Mello listens to you more than he does me."

L nodded, "Just let me go dismiss the task force, there's nothing we can do right now. I'll meet you in the room and we can talk to them." I smiled and kissed him again before we went our separate ways.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hi again, It's been so long since we've spoken... like a whole chapter long! Anyways, I just wanted to give you the translation for the little bit of Gaelic that's in the story.**

**"Cistine. Anois." - "Kitchen. Now."**

**Anyways, have an awesome couple of days until I see you all again!**


	15. Chapter 15

L's POV

"Hair… hmmm… more hair…" I continued going through what seemed like endless baggies of skin particles and hair segments found on the tapes we'd received. I could hear the task forces low murmurs behind me. Anna was standing behind me staring over my shoulder as I picked up each bag. "Mr. Yagami? If I should die in the next few days, your son is Kira." I felt all eyes fall on my and Anna tense up beside me.

"What did you just say, Ryuzaki?" I felt Anna moved between me and the police chief and assumed he had stood up, making him a threat to me with my back turned. Still, I continued with my work. If Mr. Yagami did try to attack me, which he wouldn't seeing as he most likely heard about when Aizawa grabbed my shoulder, Anna could take care of it. I had more pressing matters.

"What are you talking about anyways?" Matsuda asked, oblivious as ever.

I sighed and picked up another bag, "If anything happens to me, I've asked Watari to make himself available to you. I would have asked you too, Anna, but I think you know that if Light is Kira, we'll probably both be killed."

"Ryuzaki, you said he was almost cleared and now this? Honestly, how much do you suspect my son?" The Chief sounded upset, not that I could blame him.

I sighed again and put the bag down, "Truth is, I don't know what to think anymore. I've never been in a situation like this. If Kira and the second Kira are working together, it's not looking good for Anna and I. Given that I may not be thinking as clearly as I normally do, so I could be wrong. Maybe I still consider him a suspect because we don't have anyone else. Still, if I am killed soon, assume your son is Kira."

"I think, you're absolutely right. You're not thinking clearly," I turned quickly to Anna. She seemed to be in her own world, "If there's any doubt in your mind that Light is Kira then I don't think your mind is in the right. I, however, have a clear head. You're a smart guy, L. I think you know what we need to do in order to ensure your safety." Anna looked down at me and I nodded.

"We'll start tomorrow. In the meantime, how quickly can you find a match for the DNA on these particles?"

I handed Anna a bag and she smiled, "I'll have a name by tonight."

Anna's POV

"I told you." I said walking back into the room with the DNA match.

L looked up from the book he was reading in the armchair, "I never doubted you'd have the match by tonight."

I rolled my eyes, "Not that, wake him up. I want you all to know I was right about the second Kira." L hit Matsuda with his book and woke him up from his place on the couch. Finally having the task force's attention I smiled, "Well, for all of you who assumed the second Kira was a man, you were very wrong. Based on the physical evidence we gathered I have concluded that the second Kira is… drum roll please?" I waited.

L shook his head and didn't provide me with a drumroll, "Anna, come on just tell us who it is. They want to go home."

I pouted slightly, "Miss Misa Amane." I showed the picture of the model and smiled. "She an up and coming model. She's also a perfect match. There's no doubt that she's the second Kira."

L nodded, "We'll arrest her tomorrow. We'll have to come up with a different charge. We won't want this getting out to the media."

I nodded, "I'll get Watari on it. For now, you can all go home." The task force left and I smiled as L stood up to shut the front door. When he finally came back into the living room I held my arms open for a hug.

He gave a half smile and pulled me into him. "You're brilliant."

I looked up and him and kissed him quickly, "I'm aware. You're pretty good yourself." I smiled, but when a though occurred to me my smile dropped, "L, I'm worried about you. I don't want you concerned for my life. I'll be fine. You will be too. We're going to find Kira and bring him to justice, right? I think you promised a certain little boy you would."

He smiled weakly and kissed me again, "We have school tomorrow, let's get to sleep." I slipped my hand into his and followed him to bed.

L's POV

I read _The Great Gatsby_ as I waited for Anna to finish her last class. I heard a familiar voice and looked up. I put on a smile and waved, "Hey, Light! How's it going?" My smile dropped. He turned and said something to the girl who seemed to be his girlfriend and she left. "I hope she's not upset. Anna never would have accepted being dismissed like that."

"Never mind that. Is it safe for you to be here? Didn't you say you were afraid to be in public?"

I shrugged and put my book down next to me, "Yeah, but then I realized, as long as you're not Kira I should be safe. The fact is, you're the only one on the outside who knows me as L. Besides Anna wanted to come back." I looked up at him, "Also, in the unlikely event that I die in the next few days, I've instructed your father and the rest of the task force to assume you're Kira. Besides, you told me yourself you missed having me around at school. So I thought, why not come back for a change of pace. As long as it doesn't kill me, college is pretty fun."

"I have to admit, without you around intelligent conversation is hard to come by."

"Hey, Light do you want to get some cake with me?"

"Sure, I have a break now anyways."

I couldn't help but smile at the prospect of cake and I jumped up, "Perfect," I said starting to walk with Light to the cafeteria, "I'm craving shortcake. I hope Anna will be able to find me." I thought aloud, remembering I told her I'd meet her right here.

"I don't think she'll have a problem." He said sounding annoyed at my presence.

"Hey, Light! There you are!" We turned to see a young blonde girl running toward us. It was the second Kira, Misa Amane. "I had a photo shoot nearby so I thought I'd stop by to see you! Oh! This must be a friend of yours! You look so different. Unique. Hi, I'm Light's girlfriend, Misa Amane! It's nice to meet you."

I wasn't sure if I should take this as a compliment or insult so I decided to stay quiet for a moment before realizing I needed to introduce myself, "I'm Hideki Ryuga."

"Hideki Ryuga?" She questioned knowingly, but Light stepped in.

"Yeah, he's got the exact same first and last name as the famous idol. Bizarre, huh?"

I couldn't help but chuckle slightly as I watched Light desperately try to step between us. "Light, you're a lucky guy."

"Oh, is he?" I turned to see Anna step in and I let her take over, knowing she was much better in social situations than I was.

Anna's POV

I took L's hand in mine and extended my free hand to the girl I knew as Misa Amane, "Hi, I'm Anna. Ryuga's girlfriend" I smiled politely and she took my hand.

"I'm Misa Amane."

"Yeah, I know." I blurted out before instantly regretting it.

I looked to L for help, "I've been a fan of yours since the August issue of EIGHTEEN." I couldn't help but give him a confused look. That was not a magazine I thought he would know.

"What really? That's so sweet of you!" I smiled and shrugged. Almost instantly we were surrounded by kids from all over the campus. "Oh, I should have known I'd be spotted with all these kids around." She spoke with a few of them and sounded genuinely sweet. How the hell was this girl the second Kira. "No way! Someone just touched my butt!"

I looked to L, who looked guilty as ever. I bit the inside of my cheek. "Uh, this is an outrage! Taking advantage of this situation is unforgivable! I will find the person responsible for this." L vowed standing in front of Misa.

"Oh, Ryuga you're so funny!" L looked down shyly and the rest of the school started to laugh along with Misa. I crossed my arms over my chest.

"Misa, it's time, or were you planning on being late again?" A tall business woman pushed through the crowd and grabbed Misa's arm roughly. I felt a smirk play on my lips.

Misa's face dropped, "Oh, no. I'm sorry."

"Let's go." She said in a voice that allowed for no argument.

"Oh, ok. Bye, Light! I'll see you after I'm done at work! I miss you already!" The crowd began to disperse as Misa left.

"Well, she's a piece of work." I mused.

"Now, we should get going." L took my hand, but I pulled it away. He gave me a sideways glance as if to ask what was wrong.

"Actually, could you go on ahead? I need to use the restroom." Light requested.

"Oh, ok. We'll see you there." L said quickly and tried to take my hand again, only to get the same result. "Did I do something?" L asked turning to me.

"Oh, Ryuga you're so funny." I chimed in my best Mika impression.

"I had a reason for doing that." He said indifferently.

"Oh did you?" I asked skeptically.

"I di-" He was cut off a phone ringing. "One second." He pulled it out of his pocket and held it out to show me it was obviously not his phone before answering it. "Yes? Hello?"

"What do you mean, 'Hello?'" Light's asked dangerously.

"Oh, is that you, Light? Someone must have dropped this phone in the commotion earlier on." There was an awkward silence, "Hello?" I could help but giggle.

"Uh, that's…that's Misa's cell phone, you have. I can give it back to her." Light said again into the phone. I turned around to face him.

"Oh, I see. Yeah sure that makes sense." L hung up and handed Light the phone. I gripped L's hand tightly as we started to walk away.

"You're brilliant, you know that?"

He nodded, "I'm aware." I laughed and bumped him lightly as he phone started ringing. "Oh, another cellphone." He answered it quickly, "Yes? Yes, I see. So it's done then? I understand." He hung up and turned to Light. "I'm not sure how you'll take this, but regarding Misa Amane, there's something you should know. We've taken her into custody on suspicion of being the second Kira. We gathered physical evidence from the envelopes we received from the second Kira. In particular we gathered hairs and fibers from the masking tape. They matched ones found in Misa's room. There would a public uproar if word got out that she had been apprehended as the second Kira. So officially we've charged her manager with drug possession and she's a volunteer witness, but I doubt any of it would get out."

I slipped my hand into L's again, "We should get back to headquarters."

L nodded, "Watari's coming to pick up up now. Light, you should get to class. I'll call you if you're needed"

L's POV

"Watari, has she said anything yet?" I asked sitting in front of the screen with Anna to my right. The task force stood gathered behind my chair.

"No, she hasn't said anything." He replied.

I sighed, "Get me a visual on her will you?" I asked.

"Are you sure?" Watari sounded hesitant, "Is Anna there?" I gave her a sideways glance a little worried about why it would matter.

"I'll be fine." She insisted.

"Yes, she'll be fine. Get me a visual, quickly." I maintained and Watari complied. On the screen, Misa was blindfolded and bound to a piece of metal. The sight made me sick to my stomach, but it was necessary. Anna gasped and looked down, her cheeks burning.

"Ryuzaki, what is the meaning of this?" The chief asked horrified.

I sighed and slipped my arm around Anna in an attempt to comfort her. "I've apprehended her as the second Kira. I'm afraid this is necessary."

"Chances are Amane is guilty. There seems to be enough evidence to convict her all the same." The chief pushed.

"That's not how we work." Anna said, her voice uncharacteristically small.

"We need a confession from her. We need to know how she kills, if she knows Kira, and if yes who he is." I turned my attention back to Watari, "Watari, take the necessary precautions, but other than that you're free to do whatever needs to be done, okay? Just get her to talk."

"Very well." He said and the feed went out.

"Oh, and Mr. Yagami? Light has become our prime suspect and I will probably be bringing him in for questioning. Please be prepared for that." I said coldly.

"You can all go. Come back tomorrow. If anything changes we'll call you." I looked to Anna who seemed to be close to tears and nodded dismissively to the task force.

As soon as they were gone I brought Anna into my chest and could feel her tears beginning to dampen my shirt, "Hey, it's okay. This is all necessary. Watari wouldn't do anything that wasn't absolutely necessary." I kissed the top of her head and held her until her crying turned to soft dry sobs. "Come on, Anna. It's time you went to bed." I picked her up easily and carried her into the room. I placed her gently on the bed and went to find her pajamas. I pulled out her usual sleepwear and placed it next to her on the bed. We both changed into our pajamas and climbed into bed. She sniffled slightly and cuddled closer to me.

"L, that girl's going through hell right now." She said quietly.

"I know."

"L?" I looked down at her and she kissed me softly "I love you." I held her tighter.

"I love you too." I felt her slip into a deep sleep.

Anna's POV

"Ryuzaki, Amane is talking." Watari's voice came over the speakers and L along with the rest of the task force rushed over to the screen.

"Quick, get me a visual an audio." L commanded.

I forced myself off the couch and over to where L was watching the new image of Misa Amane. "I can't take it anymore. Please just kill me. Kill me, please just kill me." Her voice was so broken. It was so different from the sickeningly bubbly tone she'd had when I'd met her at the college. L grabbed my hand.

"I don't know. Maybe this was too much for a young girl to take." Aizawa said.

"He's right we've pushed her too far." Matsuda said.

"You're both idiots. She's been tortured for information for the past three days. That would break anymore. Now shut up." I said venomously.

L didn't seem fazed, but the two officers shut up. L grabbed the microphone and turned it on. "Miss Amane, can you hear me?" He asked sounding perfectly calm, but I could see his hand shaking slightly.

"Yes, I can hear you. Please, just kill me." I let out a shakey breath.

"Does this mean you admit to being the second Kira? Is that why you wish to die?"

"L." I chastised. He just looked at me.

"No, I don't know anything about the second Kira. I really can't take it anymore. I'd rather be dead. Now hurry up and Kill me. If you wanted to kill me right now you could, couldn't you?" She asked. "Yes, kill me." She paused, "Yes, I do. Oh I can't take it anymore. Kill me." She paused again. "You can't, no you can't. Just kill me."

"Who the hell is she talking to?" I asked quietly so only L heard me.

"Fine! If you won't kill me-"

"Stop her! Don't let her bite her tongue!" Before L could finish his sentence, Watari had her gagged with a rag to prevent her from biting off her tongue and killing herself.

"That was really strange. She seemed to be talking to someone." I mused.

"Yes, it was bizarre. Is it possible that her behavior could be attributed to Kira controlling her behavior before death?" He asked.

I shook my head, "I'm not sure. Do you think he'd know she was detained? Did you see that?" I asked as we both leaned into the screen. It was unmistakable. Misa's bangs had been moved.

"Interesting." L whispered.

"Very." I chimed in, "Things just seem to be getting stranger and stranger."

**A/N: Happy Thanksgiving, everyone! I was hoping to release the next oneshot for these two, but it's very much incomplete. So, hopefully I'll be able to finish it in the next few days and get it up. This one is for Near's arrival to the orphanage! Anyways happy reading!**

**-Insaine**


	16. Chapter 16

Anna's POV

"Hey, she's waking up." I pointed to the screen where Misa Amane was starting to regain consciousness.

"Mr. Stalker? Hello, Mister? Where are you right now? Do you think we could stop this game?" Misa sounded tired and frightened.

"Stalker? Where'd she get that? What's with the new attitude all of a sudden?" Aizawa asked obviously completely confused.

"Mr. Stalker, this is illegal. You have to stop. Come on, please?" She begged struggling against her restraints.

"She's been acting like this since she regained consciousness." Aizawa sighed staring at the distraught girl on the screen. I looked to L to see if he was going to say anything. He'd been very quiet all day.

"Seriously. Does she think she can get out of this just by playing dumb?" Matsuda asked outraged.

I shook my head, "I don't think she's playing." All eyes landed on me and I cleared my throat. "That wasn't meant to be malicious. Although, she's not the brightest person I've ever met. What I meant is that she very well might not remember." I took a sip of my tea.

"Okay, how about this? You could at least take off my blindfold, don't you think? It'll be nice to see what you look like." Misa's voice interjected.

L seemed to be thinking for a moment and then held his hand out impatiently to Matsuda, "Matsuda, call Mogi for me."

"Huh? Just a second… Here." Matsuda handed L his phone and he snatched it away.

"Mr. Mogi, when you apprehended Misa Amane, you made it clear she was a suspect, correct?" He listened for a moment and then hung up without saying goodbye.

"What if I gace you an autograph or shook your hand? Oh I know! I can give you a kiss on the cheek if you want! Come on, please? I won't run away, I promise!"

"Misa Amane." L finally cut off the poor girls rambling.

"What's that Mr. Stalker? Are you planning to release me?" She asked hopefully.

"Before you passed out, you barely spoke. You even asked me to kill you," L started ignoring her question, "And now you're claiming ignorance?" We all watched the screen.

"I don't understand. You're the one who knocked me out remember? Wait I get it. This is some kind of Misa Amane interrogation fantasy, right?" I slapped both hands to my face. She couldn't be serious.

"Do you know why I'm detaining you here? You must have some idea." L was starting to sound extremely confused.

"What do you mean? I'm a celebrity obviously, But you're the first stalker to ever go this far and you're starting to scare me."

Suddenly Matsuda had the microphone in his hands, "Hey, Amane! No one's buying it! So cut it out!"

I grabbed the microphone from him and practically threw it at L before pushing Matsuda back, "Don't touch that, you idiot!" I stood a little taller and watched him as he continued to breathe heavily.

"Oh, this is scary. I can't take it anymore! Uh, I need to go to the bathroom!" I could hear Misa.

"It's only been four minutes since you went to the bathroom. I'm afraid you're going to have to hold it." L said calmly. He sounded almost cruel.

"You have to! It's the only time you'll untie me and let me move. Besides you'll get to watch. Isn't that what you want? You pervert!" I turned to the screen quickly.

"I'm a… pervert?" L asked sounding genuinely concerned.

I crossed my arms, "You've been called worse."

L's eyes flickered to me for a second before going back to the screen, "Amane, let's get back to the conversation we were having before you lost consciousness. First of all, do you know Light Yagami, and if so why did you approach him?"

"Uh? What do you mean? How could I not know my own boyfriend?" She asked as if she hadn't been denying knowing him earlier.

"Where is this coming from?"

L fished his phone out of his pocket as it began ringing, "Oh, good timing. It's Light. Please turn off video and audio." L answered the phone, "Yes? Yes, I understand. We'll be waiting for you in room 2k01." L hung up and looked up at me.

"What did he say?" I asked.

"You'll find out in a minute. He's on his way up."

"Are you saying my son's coming here?" The chief said sounding outraged and concerned.

I shrugged, "He is working the case."

The doors were thrown open and Light rushed in, "Ryuzaki, like I said over the phone. I could be Kira."

I stood up from where I was next to L and clapped my hands together in delight, "I'm glad you've finally admitted your guilt."

"No, Light! How could you even say something like that? Why?" The chief was overcome with grief.

"Look, Dad. If Ryuzaki is L, then it's safe to say he's the world's greatest detective and right now he seems pretty sure I'm Kira. We know L's never been wrong before." Light refused to look at his father. Choosing instead to examine his feet.

"Wh-What are you saying, Light? Stop this!" The chief had had enough.

"What about that FBI agent? It was me he was investigating right before he died. I was there on the twenty-second and I was the one Misa, the alleged second Kira, approached. It's all been me. If I were in L's position, I would have come to the same conclusion. You see, subconsciously, I might be Kira. If that were the case I could be him and not even know it." I rolled my eyes.

"No, Light." I looked to L to see if he was buying this little show they were putting on. His eyes met mine and I knew he wasn't.

"I-I'm not sure of anything anymore. I'd ever kill someone, but subconsciously who knows what I'm capable of. Another me could be killing people as I sleep."

"Bullshit." I said nonchalantly. I was done humoring them.

"Excuse me?" Light asked sounding as if I'd caught him off guard.

"What Anna means is that that's not possible." L said calmly.

"Not possible? What do you mean?"

"I never mentioned this to you, but I once had cameras installed in your room for five days." L took a sip of his coffee.

"Cameras?" Light asked sounding frightened.

"Yes, every night you slept normally. Criminals whose names were being broadcasted were dying. Even when you had no way of knowing. This, however, did not prove your innocence. All it proved was that if you were Kira, no amount of surveillance would reveal that fact." L said nodding.

"Reveal that fact, huh?" Light asked in contempt.

"Yes that fact, Light." I watched him and he looked back to the ground.

He sighed in defeat, "I don't know, it could be true. I have to admit I've found myself that some criminals deserve to die. If I can think like Kira, how can I be sure I'm not him?" I rolled my eyes again. This act was getting annoying.

"Hold on, Light. I feel the exact same way. I've found myself thinking before that some people are better off dead, but that doesn't mean we'd go out and kill people! Isn't that right? Besides criminals were being killed while you had no knowledge of them. I mean the surveillance cameras proved it didn't they?" Matsuda defended.

"Well no. Because we were short of investigators at the time, we only watched him while he was at home. Truth is, we weren't able to watch him every hour of the day. It's possible he found a way to kill criminals while he wasn't at home." Aizawa pointed out and I smiled.

"Honestly, I don't like where this is going, but what choice do I have? Let's do it. I need you to fully restrain Light Yagami and place him in solitary confinement." L said sounding only slightly regretful.

"What! You can't!" The Chief said.

"You want to confine him? Seriously." Matsuda said. Aizawa seemed to be the only one on board.

L's POV

Anna stood up before I could respond, "Yes, seriously and we can Mr. Yagami. If you need to take a step outside to compose yourself please do so because we do not have time for hysterics. I understand this is hard for you Mr. Yagami, but you need to control yourself. Matsuda," She paused for a moment, "Do what L asked you and stop arguing." The room fell silent. Anna had commanded to be listened to and she got it.

As the silence grew I finally cleared my throat, feeling the need to regain control of the situation, "If we're going to do this, we need to do it now. From this point on you can't go anywhere I can't see you."

"This is crazy! There's no way my son could be Kira!"

"Mr. Yagami, step outside. Now." Anna commanded.

When the chief hesitated I heard Light's voice, "It's okay, Dad." I heard heavy footsteps and then the door slamming shut. "As long as I'm having these doubts, I can't help you catch Kira." Light started.

"Damn right, you can't." Anna said crossing her arms.

He looked at her for a moment and then to me, "Ryuzaki, promise me this. Until you can say with absolute certainty that I'm not Kira, you cannot set me free. No matter what I say or what condition I'm in."

"You have my word." I promised, "Anna, can you get Mr. Yagami? I have a request for him."

"What is it?" She asked and I looked up to her. Her arms were crossed and the expression on her face made it clear she was not letting Mr. Yagami back in here until Light was gone.

"Ask him to make up an excuse for him family regarding Light's absence."

She nodded and kissed my cheek, "Consider it done." With that she was out the door. She came back a moment later and nodded, "He'll think of something. Now then, let's get this one out of here." She said indicating Light.

Anna's POV

"Why do we need a blindfold?" Light asked as I slipped the sleep mask over his eyes.

"So you don't know where you're going. We have to keep the location a secret. Last, here are the noise cancelling headphones." I covered his ears and pulled him up roughly. "Come on, Kid." I said although he could no longer hear me. I led him down the hall toward where the task force were waiting. "This thing of darkness is yours." I said passing Light to Aizawa who gently grabbed the younger man's arm.

"Aizawa, please take him away." L said.

Aizawa nodded, "Right." Then led Light out the door.

As soon as the door closed I turned to Mr. Yagami. "Sir, I think you should go home to your family. We'll see you tomorrow." He nodded and grabbed his jacket before leaving. I turned to Matsuda, "You're free to leave as well if you don't want to stay. I don't think there's going to be a lot going on." The young man looked between L and me before nodding and taking his leave of us. I turned to L and shrugged, "What now?"

He shook his head, "I don't know."

L's POV

I kept one arm around Anna as we watched for any changes in either Light or Misa. "Ryuzaki, I'd like to request you take me off this investigation." Anna turned to look at him. "I've thought about it and the fact is were holding my son as a prime suspect. Given that it's not appropriate for me to be here. When we spoke earlier I let my feelings get in the way. It's impossible to be objective in this situation."

Anna moved off of the couch and stood in front of him, "You shouldn't have been here at all. The second Light was deemed a suspect you should have been taken off the investigation. It's a conflict of interest. So why now?"

The chief didn't meet her gaze, "In truth, if the task force concludes that my son is Kira, I don't know what I'd be capable of."

"Yes, I'll agree with you there," I said not looking from the screen, "To be honest, I wondered what you might do. I believed you'd kill your son and then yourself."

"L. That's not appropriate." Anna reprimanded through clenched teeth.

I waved off her complaint, "I also agree that we don't have you working here for now."

"Ryuzaki, I will ask that you confine me as well. At the moment I'm calm, but honestly I don't know how much more I can take." The chief sounded defeated.

"I thought you might say that. So I spoke with Watari. He's made arrangements, but your confinement will be different. You will keep your cellphone on, keep regular contact with family and friends. We won't tell Light about this. If he does call you at some point, he must be made to believe you're still at headquarters. While you're in confinement, we will be giving you regular updates on the investigation so you know what's going on. So how does that sound to you?" This earned me a surprised look from Anna. "I'm grateful thank you."

Anna nodded and stood up, "I'm going to call Watari. Your confinement will begin tomorrow."

Anna's POV

I woke up to the sound of my obnoxious ringtone. I forced my eyes open and rolled away from L. It was still pitch black in the room, the only light being from my phone screen. I looked at it and it simply read: R. I felt panic encase my body and my blood ran cold. Why was he calling me this late at night? He knows what the time difference is. I flipped it open without a second thought and pressed it to my ear, "Roger, what's wrong? Are the boys alright?"

"Anna?" Near's voice coming through the phone caught me off guard.

I sat up straighter and wrapped my free arm around myself, "Near? Baby, what's wrong?"

"Anna? Is something wrong?" L asked sleepily leaning back on his elbows.

"It's Near."

"It's actually all of us." Matt's cocky tone came through.

"Boys, what's wrong?" I could hear giggling on the other end.

"We wanted to say happy birthday, Anna!" It was Mello.

I fell back into L, who wrapped his arms around me to keep me in a sitting position, "Anna, what is it?" His tone was panicked now.

I shook my head and chuckled, "Thank you boys. You three scared the hell out of me."

"I told you we should have waited until she'd be awake." I heard Near say to the others.

"It wouldn't have been as special." Mello's voice chimed in.

I shook my head, "Alright, you three. I'm going to go back to sleep. I'll talk to you tomorrow. I love you guys." A choir of "love you too" rang out before the connection ended. I shook my head and laid back down next to L. "They almost gave me a heart attack."

"What did they want?" L asked only half awake.

"They wanted to say wish me a happy birthday." I said yawning.

L kissed my forehead. "Well since we're awake for the moment, I guess I should tell you too. Happy birthday, Anna."

I sat in front of the monitors exhausted from the night's events. "Hey, Mister. I really want to take a bath. I'm pretty sure you already know where I live, could you go get some me some clean clothes?" Misa asked. I ran my hand through my hair.

"Well, I didn't think this could get anymore bizarre." Aizawa said calmly.

I shook my head, "You have no idea."

L plopped himself on the couch next to me, "What did I miss?" He asked with a mouth full of cake.

I hit his shoulder, "I told you not to do that. It's gross." He swallowed and gave me an apologetic smile. "Anyways, you haven't missed anything. Still no dead criminals, no change in the chief or Light, Misa's still an annoying papered princess. L, it's been three days." My voice trailed off.

"Ryuzaki, talk to me. What's going on? Have any new criminals been identified? Anyone Kira would be likely to target? If so, has anyone been killed?" Light asked rushed. L reached for the microphone and I grabbed his hand. He looked to me and I shook my head before taking it.

I pressed the talk button, "Light? It's Anna. Seeing as you are no longer part of this investigation, you have no reason to need this information. When the task force comes to a conclusion, you will be informed. Until that happened, we are not at liberty to discuss that information with you."

L looked at me and I released the talk button. "We could tell him that it's looking more likely he is Kira."

I shook my head, "No, we can't. Not until we're ready to interrogate him."

"I still don't think he's Kira." Matsuda interjected.

I rounded on him, "And I still think you're delusional." I looked over to L, "Let me know if anything happens. I need to step out."

"Oh, wait, Anna." I waited and L stood up. He kissed me quickly and smiled, "Happy birthday." He slipped a small box white into my hand. I looked from it to him and he smiled. I opened it to find a thick black band on a silver chain. Around the outside in intricate silver letters was written: Partners in Crime. I smiled and he pulled on a chain around his neck to reveal an exact copy, "I thought you'd appreciate the irony."

I kissed him hard and smiled, "I do. Thank you." Someone cleared their throat behind us, reminding us of the task forces presence. I took a step away from L and smiled, "I need to go call the boys. Let me know if anything changes."

L's POV

Light seemed to be talking to himself and Misa continued with her Stalker act. I watched Mr. Yagami and frowned, "Mr. Yagami seems to be taking this harder than Light or Misa. He looks pretty bad." I commented.

"He looks almost dead." Anna added. It was true. He was lying facing the ceiling with his mouth agape.

"Well, what do you expect? It's been five days since Light was put in prison and look, not one, single criminal whose name was broadcast has been killed. In these situations I think it must be harder on the parents than the accused." Matsuda said sadly.

"Yeah, no kidding. Especially since we're seeing evidence that Light is Kira." Aizawa said, probably thinking of his own children. I reached for the microphone and looked to Anna to see if she was going to stop me. She just nodded as she fiddled with the necklace I'd given her.

"Mr. Yagami?" I started but was interrupted.

"What is it? Is it good news? Is it bad news?" The chief sounded desperate. Anna closed her eyes and let out a deep breath.

"No, I wanted to tell you not to worry so much. Regardless of how much time you spend devoted to worrying, the outcome will be the same. This could go on for some time. Why don't you rest in a more comfortable place?" I suggested.

"Impossible. What makes you think I care where I am? It won't change anything! With the state I'm in, this is the best place for me right now. In the end, no matter what the outcome, when I leave here it will be with my son!" He shouted at the camera.

I leaned into my knees a little embarrassed for the suggestion now that he put it like that. "I understand." He went back to his chair and I turned to Anna.

She look my hand and looked me in the eye, "He's going to be fine. It's just hard. Imagine if one of the boys was accused of something like this." Anna said gently.

"They would-"

"But if they were. Remember when we found out about BB? That's what he's feeling, but ten times worse."

I nodded, "I get it."

Anna's POV

"Light, you've only been in a week, but it can't be easy. Are you doing alright?" L asked sounding only partially concerned.

"Yeah, I know I must look pretty bad in here, but this useless pride. I guess I'll just have to get rid of it." He said angrily. Suddenly it looked like something snapped in his mind and he looked around, "Huh? Ryuzaki, I realize I was the one pushing for confinement, but I just realized something important. This is all pointless because I'm not Kira! You have to get me out of here!" He sounded terrified.

L and I exchanged worried looks before he picked up the microphone, "I can't do that. I promised you I wouldn't let you out until I was certain you're not Kira."

"Please, L. I wasn't thinking clearly. So you really think a serial killer like Kira could kill all of those people and not be aware of it? If I have no memory of his crimes, I'm not him!" Light insisted.

L looked to me and I shrugged, "You know where I stand on this."

He nodded and clicked the talk button once more, "I've never been able to accept the idea that Kira was working subconsciously, but that doesn't change the fact that all evidence points to you. Since you've been committed Kira hasn't killed a single criminal."

With the bomb dropped Light's eyes widened and his breathing became heavy. He was really panicking, "Listen, just hear me out! I'm not lying! I am not Kira! I must have been framed. That's the only explanation for this! You have to let me out, we're wasting time!"

"We can't let you out yet." L deadpanned.

"Damn, why is this happening?" Light sounded as if he was ready to cry. I ran my hands through my hair.

"What's going on? This isn't like Light at all. He's contradicting himself. It doesn't make any sense to me." Aizawa said in confusion.

I leaned forward and bit the inside of my cheek, "It could be repression. He sounds genuine, but that doesn't mean he isn't Kira. It just means he doesn't remember it right now or he's a great actor." I looked to L for his opinion, but Mastuda's instead.

"Well, we can't release him now that the murders have stopped. It doesn't matter what he says, even I know that much."

"It doesn't matter what anyone says. As far as I'm concerned we have all the evidence we need. Light Yagami is Kira."

I shook my head, "It's only been a week. We don't know anything yet. Not for sure."

L's POV

The doors were thrown open causing Anna to jump startled. "What's going on! I just heard that two weeks' worth of criminals were killed. It happened yesterday!" Matsuda shouted waving a newspaper around.

"Yeah, Kira is back." Aziawa deadpanned.

"So did you tell the chief yet?" He asked excitedly coming more into the room.

"No, not yet."

As soon as Aizawa said that, Matsuda had the microphone in his hands, "Guess what, Chief? Kira has started killing again!"

The chief jumped up and looked to the camera, "What?"

"It looks like Kira was only resting! But now he's started killing criminals again." Matsuda smiled at the camera.

"Is that true, Matsuda? That means… my son…. I know I shouldn't be happy that people have died, but this means Light's name will be cleared. Wait, knowing Ryuzaki this won't be enough to clear his name."

Everyone's eyes landed on me and I suddenly felt very small. "Well... he's in the grey." I conceded. Anna's hand fell on my shoulder.

"Did you hear what he just said Chief?" Matsuda asked.

"Yeah, that's a hell of a lot better than being completely guilty, thank God." Anna shook her head. Something wasn't right. Lost in my own thoughts I let Matsuda continue to speak to Mr. Yagami. A sudden crash broke me out of my thoughts. The microphone was on the floor and Anna was standing between Matsuda and it.

"Are you stupid or something?" She asked crossing her arms over her chest.

"What's the-" He started, but Anna held up her hand.

"What the hell makes you think telling Light about this is a good idea? He is still a suspect and therefore is not part of this investigation for the time being." She nodded for me to pick up the microphone.

I did and pressed the talk button, "Hello, Light?"

"What is it, Ryuzaki?" He asked sounding tired.

"It's been just over two weeks since you've been here and not a single criminal has been punished. Now, why make this harder than it needs to be? Are you ready to confess?" I asked hoping he would just get this over with.

"Don't be ridiculous. I'm telling you, you're wrong. I understand why you feel that way, but even if all evidence points to me I'm telling you, I'm not Kira! I'm not Kira! Zoom in on me if you want. Look at my eyes. Do these look like the eyes of someone who is lying?"

I shook my head and picked up the next Microphone, "Amane, are you ready to tell me who Kira is, or not?"

Misa raised her head, "Huh? That again? I wish I knew, but I don't. If I did I'd thank him for punishing the burglar who killed my parents. To me, Kira is a hero."

I set the microphone down, "I don't understand what's going on here." I confessed to myself and I felt Anna tug on my hand. She pulled me into the bedroom after telling Matsuda and Aizawa to watch the monitors.

"L, we're going in circles with this damn case." She said running her hands through her hair.

"You don't think I know that?" I asked facing her.

She looked to her shoes as if they held the secrets of the universe and then back up to me. "We need some fresh eyes on this case."

I shook my head, "No, we don't. We'll be fine. We always are." I walked over and sat on the bed.

Anna leaned against the closed door, "L, I don't think I need to tell you that if we don't solve this case soon we're both going to die."

I looked to the floor. She was right. "What do you suggest we do?" I asked.

A smirk played at her lips, "You're not going to like it."

I met her gaze steadily, "Try me."

She pushed herself off the door and stood with her arms crossed, "We call in the boys," I made to argue, but she cut me off, "You know we need them."

I shook my head, "It's too dangerous. They're children."

Anna shrugged, "They're smart. Smarter than you and me combined. They've been trained by four of people who are brilliant: You, Roger, Watari, and myself."

I shook my head again, "Anna, it's not safe for them. Do you want to put them in danger?"

"They won't be in danger. Only you, I, and Watari will know they're here. As far as the rest of the task force knows it's still only you and me."

I stood up and began pacing, "Anna, I don't know. Near and Mello won't work together and even if they would, Near won't work with me."

"Near will work with me and those two don't get along, but they won't let that get in the way of solving a case. They're your successors, L. Let them come. It'll be good for them." Anna insisted.

"Not if it gets them killed." I retorted.

"You know I wouldn't let that happen. I'm trying to keep everyone alive. The only way to solve this case and get out alive is with those kids help. What do you say, L?"

I watched her for a moment and then nodded, "Alright."

A smile slipped over her features, "They'll be here tomorrow. I'll call Watari to make arrangements."


	17. Chapter 17

Anna's POV

"Have you guys come up with anything?" I turned to see L coming into the room. The boys had been living in the hotel next door to us for the past month.

"Well, they've just finished going through everything. You threw a lot of evidence at them at once."

"I've come to a conclusion." We both turned to Near who was sitting on the floor constructing a large dinosaur out of Legos.

"What would that be?" I asked watching him carefully.

"Light Yagami is Kira and Misa Amane is the second Kira. However, I'm sure you already knew that." He didn't look up at as he put the last Lego in the dinosaur.

"How do you explain the recent killings then?" L asked.

Near held up three fingers that contained tiny puppets: Light, Misa, and a burglar, "There's a third Kira." I looked to L a little skeptical about the small boys claim.

"Light and Misa both appear to have no memory of the crimes." L stated calmly. Near looked up at him from under his bangs.

He opened his mouth to answer, but Matt beat him to it. "Repression. You both learned psychology, right? Both of them chose to forget to make their act more believable." I looked over to my gamer who was still immersed in what looked to be Mario on his DS.

"Does he ever look up from that game?" L asked.

I shrugged, "Action-gamers are better learners. They excel at predicting the sequence of upcoming events and become better learners by playing fast-paced games."

L looked at me inquisitively, "Where did you hear that?"

"I read a study on it. Anyways, do you guys have any ideas on what we should do next?" I asked and L made an annoyed sound beside me. I knew he hated having to ask the kids for help. I didn't particularly like it either, but what choice did we have? He and I were running in circles.

Mello, who was lying upside down on the couch next to Matt, flipped over and stood up, "I have an theory, but it contradicts with Near's a little bit." He looked over to L who nodded for him to continue, "Well, all the evidence points to Light being Kira, but if he doesn't remember it, then maybe Kira's power jumps from person to person. If that's the case, maybe Light isn't Kira anymore."

I looked to L, "That's an interesting theory. How could we test that?"

"I think I know. Anna, come with me."

I nodded, "I'll be right there." I looked to the boys and smiled, "You guys did great. I'm proud of you." With that I left them to their own devices.

Near's POV

"So what now?" Mello asked impatiently. Matt shrugged in response and I began a house of cards with the new deck Anna had gotten for me after Mello had cut my last one to shreds. "We should start investigating on our own!" He proclaimed excitedly.

I sighed, Mello was always much too loud and excitable for my tastes, "No, we shouldn't. Anna told us to only go over the evidence we were given. She told us we can't leave the room. Remember?" I asked annoyed.

"Are you going to listen to Anna forever? Come on, Near! We could solve this case. Imagine how impressed L would be if we did." Matt said still looking at his game.

"He won't be impressed if we all get ourselves killed." I spat at them. Mello huffed in annoyance, obviously realizing I was right, but made no attempt to argue with me.

L's POV

"Mr. Yagami, are you alright? There's no reason for you to keep doing this to yourself." I pointed out speaking into the microphone.

"It's been over a month since Kira started killing again, and that's all the proof I need to be sure my son isn't Kira. So then all that's left is for you to be sure. One way or another when I get out of here it'll be with my son." The chief barked into the camera and I looked to Anna. We needed the chief to agree to come to headquarters if we were going to get him on board with our plan.

"Wow, the chief can be pretty stubborn." Matsuda commented.

Anna nodded, "Indeed." She sounded concerned.

I clicked the next microphone, "Light, how are you feeling right now?" I asked.

"Uh, I'm alright. Ryuzaki, I know that the time I've been imprisoned no new criminals have died, however, that suggests to me that Kira must be someone who's intimately familiar with my situation."

Anna laughed once, but it was devoid of humor. "Very familiar," she muttered. I knew we both were thinking about how the boys had all come to the same conclusion.

"No, Light. The reason criminals stopped dying is because you are Kira."

"No, I'm not. How many times do I have to say that?" I noticed slight movement by the door and noticed the boys peeking in.

"This is cruel. I don't care if he is a suspect, Light deserves to know that criminals have begun dying again." Aizawa said in defiance.

Anna stood to face him, "No, he doesn't. Light is a suspect and therefore needs to know nothing about the case. I don't see you demanding that we tell Misa that criminals are dying."

"Anna." She turned to me at the sound of her name and I made a slight movement to indicate the door. She looked over and excused herself.

"Where is she going?" Matsuda asked concerned.

"Pressing matters to attend to." I said plainly and picked up the next microphone, "Amane?"

Anna's POV

"What are you two doing here? I told you to stay in the room. Where's Near?" I asked as I gripped Matt and Mello by their shoulders and led them back toward their door.

"He never left." Matt answered. Mello was in tears.

I shut the door and Near looked up from his rather impressive house of cards, "I told you guys not to go."

"Shut up, Brat," Mello said through tears.

"Mello, why are you crying?" I asked kneeling in front of the fourteen year old.

He wiped away his tears on the back of his hand, "Why do you have that girl tied up? I thought we were the good guys."

I felt my blood run cold, "We are. Misa Amane is the second Kira, Mello. We're taking the necessary precautions." I clarified. The fact that Mello and Matt had seen the conditions that Amane was in disturbed me to no end, but there was nothing that could be done about it.

"What are you doing to her?" Matt asked taking a stand next to his friend.

I bit the inside of my cheek, "What needs to be done." I remembered how I'd cried the first night we'd confined Misa.

"I thought L stood for justice. I thought we were on the side of the angels." Mello said dramatically.

I rubbed my eyes and stood up. "You guys aren't old enough to understand this yet, but you will one day. Right now though, I just want you to know this." I looked carefully at the three boys in the room, "We may walk on the side of the angels, but don't think for one second that that makes us one of them. Remember that when you guys become detectives. For now, stay in the room. I'll come in later to tuck you in." With that I left the room. I had only shut the door to L's hotel room when I literally bumped into Matsuda. "Whoa, where are you going?" I asked as he stepped back.

"I'm sorry, Ryuzaki just told us to go home. He said he needs to talk to the chief alone. Aizawa just left."

I stared at the young officer for a moment, "The chief is here?" How long was I gone?

"He's on his way. Watari went to go pick him up." He clarified.

I nodded, "Alright. I suppose I'll see you later then." I brushed past him and into the sitting area where L was. I leaned in the doorway and he looked up at me from the cookie he was nibbling on. "The chief's on his way?" I asked and he nodded.

"I'm going to tell him our plan to get Light to prove if he is or is not Kira." I nodded.

"Who was at the door?"

"Matt and Mello. They saw Misa. Mello was pretty torn up about it."

L looked at me for a long moment, "What did you tell him?"

I shrugged, "The truth. Not specifics, but they're working this case as well. They need to know what's going on."

L nodded and stood up now finished with his cookie. "Anna, are you sure it's alright for the boys to be here?"

I nodded, "They're fine. They'll be better once that stupid building is finished."

L frowned as he wrapped his arms around my waist, "Hey, it's not stupid. It's a very complicated building. It's almost done anyways."

I smiled up and him and went up on my tiptoes to kiss him lightly, "Whatever you say. Do you want me to go make some coffee? You look dead."

He nodded and gave me a small, tired smile, "Yes, please." He made to kiss me again, but at the sound of the door opening we moved apart. Watari was the first to enter and raised an eyebrow at the two of us. We must have looked like two little kids who had been caught drawing on the walls.

Mr. Yagami came in behind him and I waved, "I'll go make some coffee. Please, Mr. Yagami. Have a seat." I cast a glance over to L, who merely smiled at me.

L's POV

"Mr. Yagami, I have a request to make of you." I started as Anna reappeared with coffee and a large bowl of sugar cubes. She took a seat on the couch that sat perpendicular to the arms chairs Mr. Yagami and myself sat in.

"We have a request." She emphasized before turning to the chief, "We have a plan that may or may not prove Light's innocence."

"I'm listening." The chief said patiently.

"We want you to pick Misa Amane and your son from where they are being held and take them to their execution." I said flatly.

The chief made to protest when Anna jumped in, "Not a real execution. We want you to act as if that's where they're going. Pull off to the side of the road and act as if you're going to kill Light and then yourself."

"If you live, Light is not Kira, but if he is Kira…" My voice trailed off.

"If Light is Kira, or if Misa is the second Kira, you'll most likely be killed before you can pull the trigger." Anna finished bluntly.

Mr. Yagami seemed to be thinking for a moment before he looked up. Acknowledging me he asked, "This will clear my son's name?"

I looked to Anna before answering, "Well, he'll be about 90% cleared. I still have my suspicions about him. There will be a few conditions regarding this. They will however be released from prison."

Mr. Yagami leaned on his knees, "I'll do whatever it takes."

Anna smiled triumphantly, "I was hoping you'd say that."

Anna's POV

"Good job, Matt. You can't even see the camera." I commented pulling myself out of the car. Matt pulled his goggles from his eyes and let them hang around his neck revealing his crystal blue eyes.

"Thanks. Anything else that needs to be done?" He asked giving me a cocky smile. I smirked. This kid was going to break some hearts when he was older.

I shook my head, "No, this is it. You should head back up to the room before Light gets here with Aizawa." Matt nodded and ran toward the elevator. I decided it was time I headed up as well when I saw Aizawa's car heading into the parking lot. I went up the stairs and smiled at L and Matsuda.

"Well?" L asked obviously expecting the worst.

I shrugged, "We're good. The camera's up and ready to go." I walked over to his laptop and clicked a few buttons before the screen popped up to reveal an empty car. After what seemed like eternity, but was really only about ten minutes Misa and Light were unceremoniously pushed into the car through either door. Moments later Mr. Yagami entered the car as well and they started driving.

"Will we be able to speak to them once this little test is over?" L asked looking up at me.

I nodded staring at the screen, "If he's still alive, all you have to do is talk into this microphone. It's just like the ones we've been using." I said indicating the new microphone on the table.

"How did you get this all done so quickly?" Matsuda asked reminding us of his presence.

I shrugged, "It was three days, but I know a guy." I listened as Mr. Yagami play his part flawlessly. Light and Misa were genuinely concerned for their lives. When they pulled off the road by a bridge on the outskirts of town I leaned in.

"Where are we right now? Why did you bring us out to the middle of nowhere?" Light asked obviously frightened.

"Wait a sec. I bet he brought us out here to let us go." Misa exclaimed excitedly.

"She's all kinds of stupid isn't she?" L looked pointedly at me before going back to the scene before us.

"I decided it would be better for us if I brought you here instead of the execution site. Listen to me. I'm going to kill you here and then kill myself." Light and Misa broke out into protests. Mr. Yagami broke in, "I am nothing like Kira! I am bound by my responsibilities as a parent and as chief of the NPA."

"Dad, come on! She's right! If we die here, the truth will never be revealed! You have to let us esc-" Light was cut off by Mr. Yagami.

"It's too late. Either way, you'll be executed. At least this way I'll be the one to do it."

"Please, Dad! I'm not Kira! If I die here Kira wins! Don't you see?" He asked desperately as Mr. Yagami pointed a gun at his head.

"Amane, I'm going to die here with my son, but I have no reason to kill you. Do you understand what I'm saying? It's only a matter of time before the police discover this car. Then they'll take you to the original site and execute you there." I could see the sweat on the older man's forehead, "Light, my son, from one murderer to another. I'll see you in hell." The two passengers screamed in protest as the gunshot rang out. A few moments past and the still-smoking gun was pointed at Light. He opened his eyes slowly.

"You used a blank?" He asked.

I put my head in my hands, "They're alive. Light isn't Kira." I said slowly looking to L.

"We're you watching, Ryuzaki?" He asked after a heartfelt apology to the two very frightened people in his back seat.

L clicked the button on the microphone I'd indicated an hour before, "Yes, it was a very convincing performance."

"Now we know where Light got his acting skills." I commented and L hit me lightly on the arm.

"If Amane was the second Kira, she would have killed you before you fired your weapon. Also, if Light were Kira, I know he wouldn't hesitate to kill his own father to save himself. With Light I can't rule out the possibility that at some point he may have seen through our act. However, I will end their confinement as agreed. Also, as we discussed, Amane will be under constant surveillance until Kira is apprehended. Although she insists the tape we collected we just occult videos, physical evidence suggests otherwise." L continued.

"Hey, no fair! You still suspect me?" Amane asked angrily.

I shook my head, "I don't like her." I checked the time on my phone before kissing L's cheek. "I'll be back. I have little ones to tuck into bed." I whispered the last part so only L could hear. I started toward the door, only stopping when I heard Matsuda call my name. I turned back to the small group, "What?"

"Where are you going?" He asked staring at me like I'd grown a second head.

I smiled knowingly, "Pressing matters to attend to." Without further explanation I slipped out the door and into the boy's room.

Near's POV

"You guys are going to be in so much trouble when Anna comes back." I stated plainly as I watched Matt and Mello rigging one of Matt's remote controlled cars to have a small camera in it.

"Not if you don't tell Anna."

"Tell Anna what?" As if on cue, Anna walked into the room. I had long ago abandoned my house of cards and was preoccupying myself my stacking dice into a map of the city. I spared a glance to a very guilty looking Matt and Mello.

"I'd check that car if I were you." I said simply. Anna picked it up and I could feel the hateful looks that I got from both of the older boys. I was not looking forward to sleeping alone in here with them tonight.

"You guys never cease to amaze me. What were you planning on using this for?" She asked sounding more curious than angry.

"Nothing in particular." Matt said shrugging. Anna looked between them and sighed, evidently deciding not to press for information.

"Go get in your pajamas." Both Matt and Mello ran off to change, but I didn't move. I was immersed in the stacking I was doing. "Near, I was talking to you too." Anna said. She was trying to sound serious, but I could hear the smile in her voice. Still, deciding not to push my luck, I stood and went to go change as well. I jumped as the door opened suddenly and a man I recognized from the last visit we had at the beginning of the investigation. "Matsuda!" Anna yelled stepping in front of me to block me from view. "Go change." She commanded quietly and I ran off before he could stand up. "What the hell are you doing?" I listened at the door.

"I wanted to come see if you needed help, but I didn't know your kids were in town." He said sounding embarrassed.

"They're not my kids. Not really." Anna's voice trailed off for a moment, "Anyways, you shouldn't have followed me. No one is supposed to know that they're here. Only L, Watari, and I." Her voice was uncharacteristically commanding. She was usually so sweet.

"I won't tell." The man insisted.

"You're damn right you won't. If you do, I guarantee your time at task force will be cut very short. Now get out, I have children to attend to." She said footsteps told me she was coming toward my room. I hurriedly put on my PJs and sat on the bed.

Anna's POV

"Wait, Anna. Let me help." Matsuda said trying to be sweet.

I rounded on him, "No. I am perfectly capable of doing this myself. Besides, the only one who really needs attention in the youngest."

"Then let me help with him."

"No." I said forcefully. I forced a cough and shook my head before softening my voice, "No, I understand you want to be helpful, but this isn't the place for it. You go see if L needs you. Let me tend to my kids."

Matsuda smiled a little wider, "I thought they weren't yours."

I shifted uncomfortably, "They're mine by default. Now, leave." I said in a tone that I hoped allowed for no argument.

Apparently it came across because Matsuda held up his hands in defeat, "Alright. The chief is bringing over Light and Misa."

I nodded, "That's fine. I'll be in momentarily." As the door shut I turned to go tuck them in.

Matsuda's POV

I smiled to myself as I walked back to the room. I opened the door and L's and Aizawa's eyes fell on me. "There you are. Where did you go?" Aizawa asked.

"I went to see if Anna needed help since we weren't doing anything except waiting."

L was on his feet in seconds and almost toe to toe with me, "You did what?"

"I-"

"Mr. Matsuda, please don't do that again. If Anna needs your help, she will ask for it specifically. Is that understood?" I nodded unsure of where this strange outburst of emotion came from. Then I remembered. The kids were supposed to be a secret.

L's POV

"Anna, there you are." I said standing in the middle of the room handcuffed to Light.

She held up her hands and smiled, "Here I am."

"Hold onto this for me will you?" I handed her the key I was sure to lose. She took it and nodded before pulling the necklace I'd given to her for her birthday out of her shirt and taking if off. She slipped the key onto the chain before returning the jewelry to her neck.

"Ryuzaki, is this really necessary?" Light asked interrupting my thoughts.

I turned to him, "This is as difficult for me as it is for you." I sighed.

"So this is what you meant by being with him twenty-four hours a day? Looking at you I never would have guessed. Are you on that side of the fence, Ryuzaki." Misa asked suggestively.

Anna moved behind me and wrapped her arms around my waist resting her cheek on my back so she couldn't see Misa, "I need to talk to you later." Her voice was so quiet that I'd barely heard her.

"I told you, I'm not doing this because I want to, okay?" I said running my fingers over Anna's in silent acknowledgement that I had heard her.

"But, Light belongs to me. I don't want to share him with you!" Misa complained.

"Trust me, Princess. I don't like the idea either, but it has to be done." Anna said moving to stand beside me instead.

"If he's with him all the time, how are we supposed to go on dates together?" She asked.

Anna crossed her arms, "You can't be serious. That's what you're worried about?"

"Yes." Misa maintained mimicking Anna by crossing her arms.

"You can still go on dates. I just have to go with you." I said looking to Anna who shook her head, indicating she would not go anywhere with Misa.

"No way! You're telling me we have to kiss in front of you and stuff?" Misa asked sounding disgusted.

"'And stuff' that's suggestive." Anna smirked. Misa shot her a dirty look.

"I'm not telling you to do anything, but yes I suppose I would be watching." I said feeling extremely uncomfortable with the topic.

"That's so gross! You really are a pervert aren't you?"

I covered Anna's mouth before she could retort and looked to Light, "Light, please make Misa stop talking now." I pleaded.

"I'll do it!" Anna volunteered as I dropped my hand. She took a step toward Misa and I caught her with my un-handcuffed hand around the waist and pulled her into me to avoid any conflict from ensuing.

"Misa that's enough. The police have already established that you're the one that sent those tapes. You're lucky to even be here. They have every right to lock you up." Light stepped in. Anna rested her forehead against my chest and I could feel her trying to take calming breaths.

"How can you even say that, Light? I'm your girlfriend-"

"Stalker." Anna interjected not moving from her spot pressed up against me.

Misa looked to her, but continued nonetheless, "Remember? Don't you trust your own soul mate?"

Light stared at her for a moment, "What do you mean 'soul mate'? You're the one who said you fell in love with me at first sight, Misa."

Misa's eyes filled with tears, "So why would you kiss me if you didn't have feelings for me? Did you take advantage of me?" She ran to Light and pounded her fists weakly against his chest.

"I'm guessing he's not the first person to do that." Anna mumbled against my chest and I coughed to stifle a laugh. Anna moved away from me and moved to watch the scene play out.

Unfortunately, I cut it short, "About this love at first sight. It happened on May twenty second correct? In Aoyama?" I asked.

"So what?" She asked sounding small.

"Why did you chose that day to go to Aoyama? And do you remember what you wore?"

"Is that relevant?" Anna asked and I nodded.

"It's like I said, I don't remember why. I don't remember how I felt. I don't even remember what I was wearing. And since when do I need a reason to hang out in Aoyama anyways?" Misa asked incredulously. Misa's face was a few inches from mine.

"And when you came back from Aoyama you somehow knew you were in love with a guy and his name was Light?" I asked.

"Yes." Her face grew slightly closer to mine, anger was written all over her face.

"Yet you yourself have no idea how you came to know his name?" I asked skeptically.

"Yeah, so what?" She asked leaning closer as she spoke. Suddenly Misa was thrown back into Light as if she weighed nothing, which wouldn't actually surprise me.

"Too close, Barbie." Anna said standing between me and the blonde. Misa pouted and crossed her arms.

"Tell me, if Light was Kira, how would that make you feel?" I asked quickly.

"Huh? If Light were Kira?"

"That's right." I stated watching her and wrapping an arm around Anna in an attempt to calm her down. It evidently worked because she leaned into me, but her gaze remained steadily on Misa whose face lit up with joy.

"That'd be wonderful," she said dreamily grabbing hold of Light's arm, "I mean, I've always been grateful to Kira for punishing the man that killed my parents, but if Light were Kira that'd be like a bonus for me. It would make me love him even more. Even though, it's practically impossible to love him more than I already do." She gushed.

"You know you're absolutely mental, right?" Anna asked staring at the young girl in front of us.

"If he was Kira you'd love him more?" I asked not following her train of thought, "Wouldn't you be afraid? What if he tried to kill you?"

"You're talking about if Light we're Kira. That's not scary. I'm a supporter of Kira so I would think of ways to be helpful." Misa said.

"That's very generous of you, but I doubt Kira would need your help. Well, Misa based on what you just told me, there can be no doubt. You're the second Kira. Although, you made it so painfully obvious that I don't really want to believe it." I looked to Anna.

She met my gaze looking completely done with the whole situation, "I do. Can we lock her up now?"

Anna's POV

"Whatever, it's not believable because I'm not the second Kira, okay?" Misa said before sticking her tongue out at us.

"Cute." I said curtly.

L went over the rules for Misa's surveillance and how to contact us. "Finally, Matsuda will be your manager." L said indicating the young officer who was waving like an idiot.

"What? That old guys going to be my manager? You've got to be kidding me." She said sounding like the diva she was.

"Oh, come on! What's wrong with me, Misa-Misa? Is it the tie because I can-"

Aizawa cut him off, "Would you cut it out with all this dating, kissing, and Misa-Misa talk already? This is the Kira investigation! Stop messing around!"

Matsuda looked down to the man, "Sorry about that, Aizawa."

Calm now that his outburst was over he stood up, "It's fine. I've just figured out what the problem is. It's time for Misa Amane to go to her room" Allowing his parental instincts to kick in he grabbed Misa by her shoulders and pushed her toward the door.

"Why?"

"Out you go!" He said. As soon as the door shut, she opened it again.

"Bye, Light! Let's go on a date soon! Even if it is the three of us." Once again Aizawa shut the door, this time locking it.

"So, Light. Are you serious about her?" L asked holding me to him.

"No way. Like I told you earlier. It's completely one sided." Light informed.

"Smart man. She's crazy." I said in case this wasn't common knowledge.

"Could you pretend to be serious for the sake of the investigation? There are two things I know about Misa Amane. One, is that she's involved in this. Two is that she's completely in love with you."

I shook my head, "Infatuated. Although, I supposed it doesn't matter what she is. Misa thinks she loves you." I shrugged.

"You want me to become intimate with her to gather information on the second Kira?" I looked up at L. Where was he going with this?

"Yes, I think you could do it without arousing suspicion. Amane would be a valuble source of information for us. Not to mention this is the main reason I agreed to release the two of you."

"You want him to play with her emotions like that?" I asked, honestly surprised L would make such a ridiculous and damaging request.

"Yes." He answered without hesitation.

I released my hold on him and moved away. "Light, do not do that." I commanded.

"I wasn't going to. As much as this investigation means to me, I can't exploit her like that. It's unforgivable." L looked between Light and I, who for once were on the same side of the argument.

"Fine." He conceded, "But, please make sure she doesn't leak information." He added then looked to me.

"By the way, can we come up with an alternative to this switching hotels thing?" Light asked.

L smiled excited to share his new toy. "Yes! In fact, I had that very thought some time ago." He pulled Light over to the computer and as a result we all followed. "So, I arranged for a facility to be built. Construction began just after I met with the task force for the first time. It should be finished in a few days. Twenty-three floors above ground and two below. Although, it's impossible to see from the ground, there are two helicopters hidden on the roof." He said proudly.

"Wow, that's amazing!" Light stated. "Ideally, I want us all to spend as much time here as possible. If the investigation team grows we can accommodate sixty people." He looked pointedly at me then continued, "Misa shouldn't have any complaints seeing as she'll have her own floor."

"This is truly impressive. To go to such lengths-" Light's praise was cut off by Matsuda.

"Hold on a second. Where did you get the finances to build this thing?"

I looked at him, "Does it matter?"

He held my gaze for a moment before dropping his eyes to the floor, "No, I guess not."

"Right, we should do whatever it takes to catch Kira." Light said proudly.

"If you're serious about that you should try to get closer to-"

"I can't do that. It goes against my principles." Light insisted cutting off L.

"Right you said that. What a shame." L pouted and Aizawa chuckled to himself earning a questioning look from the chief.

"Nothing. I'm just feeling really motivated right now, Chief. Ryuzaki, Chief Yagami, Light, Anna, let's get out of here and bring Kira to justice!" I smiled and nodded.

"Excuse me! I couldn't help, but notice you missed my name." Matsuda butted in.

I sat up on the desk next to L's computed and smiled at Matsuda, "You get used to it."

L's POV

"L?"

"Hmm?" I asked not looking up from my laptop as Anna's voice came into the room.

"I need to tell you something."

I turned to her, "Alright?"

She looked to Light who was sleeping on the couch a few feet away and sighed, "Matsuda knows the boys are here."

I watched her for a moment and nodded, "That's fine. Matsuda's not a threat is he?"

She shook her head, "I don't think he'll tell, but-"

"Anna?" A small voice came through the door.

"That's probably Near. I should go. I'll see you in the morning." She kissed me quickly and turned away, but I grabbed her wrist to prevent her from leaving. She turned back to me and I stood up before kissing her again, this time with more meaning than a simple goodnight kiss. When we moved apart she looked up at me questioningly.

I gave her a half smile, "Don't worry so much. Those three will be fine."

She smiled at me and hugged me tightly, "I know they will be." She pulled away enough to look at me, "I love you."

I smiled down at her, "I love you, too."

She went on her tiptoes and kissed me once again before finally turning away when she got to the door she turned back, "Forever and always, right?"

I chuckled once and nodded, "Forever and always."


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: As promised, I finally have written the story of how Near came to be! It is titled: New Beginnings **

**I hope you guys enjoy it. Let me know what you think.**

**-Insaine**

Anna's POV

"Man, this has got to be the lamest date I've ever been on." Misa complained.

I flipped over from my upside-down position on the couch next to her in order to sit like a normal person, "Well, I'm having fun." She shot me an annoyed look.

"Just pretend we're not here." L said to Misa then spotted her uneaten cake, "Are you going to eat that piece of cake?" He asked obviously wanting it for himself.

"Cake makes you fat. I'm not going to eat it." She said still annoyed. I scanned her quickly. She was most certainly not in danger of becoming fat.

"Actually, I've found that you don't gain any weight as long as you burn calories by using your brain." L said with his fork between his teeth.

"So, now you're calling me stupid?" Misa accused and I laughed.

"He never said you were stupid. However, if that's what you understood, I think you have some self-esteem issues that need to be addressed." I said leaning my legs.

Misa pouted, but ignored me, "Fine, I'll give you the cake as long as you agree to leave me and Light alone." She said as if she'd come up with the greatest idea in the world. I looked over to her, "Misa, you are aware they're handcuffed together?" I asked.

She looked at me like I was stupid, "Yeah, so?"

I bit my lip and looked to L who merely shrugged. "So L and Light can't go anywhere without the other. It's physically impossible for L to leave you and Light alone."

She seemed to be stumped by that little fact, but soon her face lit up, "You can just handcuff Light to me!"

"That's kinky." I said taking a sip of tea and causing L to stifle a laugh. Misa and Light's faces both turned bright red.

"Anyways, even if we did leave you two alone, we'd be watching on surveillance cameras so it wouldn't make much of a difference." L said in his usual monotone voice.

"You pervert! Could you stop with your creepy hobby?" Misa said in anger.

"You should have thought of that before you decided to become the second Kira." I shrugged. Misa went to say something, but was interrupted by L standing up and stepping on the table with his bare feet.

"Call it what you will. Last chance for cake." He said not really giving her a chance before he sat down wrapped in content-ness as he ate his cake.

"L, don't do that." I chastised.

"Do what?" He asked indifferently as he scooped a forkful of cake into his mouth. I shook my head. He really did act like a child.

"I'll just close the curtains and turn off the lights." Misa maintained her idea of being alone with Light.

"We have inferred cameras." L stated plainly.

"What's wrong with you? I thought us moving here was supposed to help us catch Kira, but you don't seem to be motivated to do anything." Light said finally speaking up for the first time in the entire 'date.'

I looked at L who seemed to be thinking, but he wasn't looking at me, "Not motivated? Well, I guess you're right. Actually, I'm depressed." I felt my blood run cold. I stood up and went to sit on the arm of the couch next to him I placed my hand gently on his back and he gave me a forced smile.

"Depressed, for what?" Light asked sounding a little disbelieving.

"Well, truth was this entire time I thought you were Kira. Our entire case hindered on that fact. I guess that I can't get past that my deduction was wrong. Although, that said, I still suspect you, that's why we're wearing these. We also know that Kira can control people's actions. Which means it's highly likely that Kira was controlling your actions to make me suspect you. If I assume that you and Misa were under Kira's control, everything we've observed so far makes a lot more sense to me."

"L, from what we've deduced, Kira can control the actions before death. If these two were under Kira's control then they would be dead." I jumped in, not entirely believing Light's testimony.

"Wait a second, if what you're saying is true then Misa and I were both Kira at the time we were being controlled, right?" Light asked.

"Yes, you were both Kira at the beginning of your confinement. I don't think I was wrong about that and it couldn't have been coincidence that criminals stopped dying once you were confined. However, since criminals began dying after two weeks, I can only conclude that Kira's power passes from person to person."

I looked to L, "We're going with Mello's theory?" I asked louder than I intended.

"Who's Mello?" Light asked.

I bit my tongue, "Unimportant. The point is, that if this is the case, it'll be nearly impossible to catch Kira."

"Exactly, which is why I'm so overwhelmed. Even if we catch someone with his power they'll likely lose it along with memories of their crimes, so perusing them is futile."

"I'll be right back." I said and started toward the door to tell the boys we were operating under the assumption that Kira's power jumped from person to person. I stopped short when I heard a loud thump and Misa scream. I spun around to see L had been thrown into the wall and Light stood over him.

"You know, that really hurt." L said looking disoriented.

"Light, what the hell!" I asked walking back into the room.

"No, he doesn't feel like doing anything because his genius deduction was wrong and I'm not Kira?" Light said looking to me.

"So he's not exactly used to being wrong. However, that's no reason to hit him." I yelled, keeping my distance.

"Fine, perhaps I phrased it wrong. It would be pointless for us to make a move so we shouldn't bother." L said sitting up and regaining some of his composure.

"If you don't chase Kira, he'll never be caught! Is that what you want? If you were going to give up, why did you involve all those innocent people? What was the point of putting Misa and me behind bars?" Light asked growing increasingly frustrated.

"We were trying to stop Kira." I protested, "We didn't plan on giving up, Light." I said.

"I understand where you're coming from, but still, whatever the reason-" L kicked Light sending him flying back across the room "An eye for an eye, my friend." He said before being pulled with Light and knocking over the couch causing Misa to scream again. "I wasn't wrong. The fact is, I could say Light Yagami is Kira and Misa Amane is the second Kira, but that's not enough to solve the case and that's why I'm a little depressed. Is that so unreasonable?" L asked from the floor where he and Light had landed behind the couch.

"Yes, yes it is!" Light started, but I was over this.

"Ok, that's enough you two." I stepped on the chain between them minimizing their movement. "Light, you're being as ass. So calm yourself before you say something you regret." Light opened his mouth to reply and I held my hand up, "No. I don't want to hear it because if you say something stupid, I will hit you and I don't need you two flying across the room and breaking something." I turned to L, "As for you." I got down to his level, "We have worked too damn hard on this case for you to give up on it now. We've got three brilliant boys downstairs who are sacrificing their childhoods to be here with us. We're going to solve this thing and bring Kira to justice." I looked into L's eyes and he nodded after a moment. I kissed the tip of his nose and stood up, "Now, I'll be right back. Please don't do anything stupid while I'm gone." I hopped in the elevator and went down to where Matsuda, Mr. Yagami, and Aizawa were watching the on-goings in the room. Aizawa was holding his pants, "Do I want to know?" I asked and all the men in the room turned to me.

Aizawa grew slightly red, "The new security-"

I held up my hand, "Say no more. Hey did you get hurt?" I pointed to my own forehead trying in indicate the bandage that was on his.

He touched it softly, "Yeah, I just-"

"Oh, no! Not again." I looked up and sure enough L and Light were at it again.

"Matsuda call up to the room." I commanded and he did as I said.

Instantly the fighting ended and L picked up the phone, "Yes?"

"I have great news! Misa-" I tuned out, not caring about what Misa's latest project was. When I saw L hang up I started listening.

"What was that?" Light asked.

"Matsuda's acting stupid again." L said as if it was a sheer fact of life.

"Well that is his specialty." Light said as he helped L pick the couch back up and put it where it belonged.

Matsuda's eye twitched in annoyance, "I can hear you, ya know."

"They can't hear you." I stated coming over to stand beside the officer.

L's POV

I was forgetting something. It couldn't be something about the case. It had already been two months since that disaster date without anything new appearing. Criminals were still being murdered at a steady rate, but no new information as to who was doing the killing had come up. I had a distinct feeling that Anna would be mad at me for forgetting so it had to be something semi-important. It being August, her birthday had just past and our anniversary thing wasn't until October. So what was it? Light typed away on his laptop a few feet away from me. "Hey, Ryuzaki. I know you're not feeling up to it, but-"

"No, buts, Light." Anna's voice echoed through the room and we both looked up. She knelt down to my eye level and I realized I had been sitting backwards in my chair. "L, I think you should go upstairs. Let me handle this for a while."

I shook my head, "No, I-"

"Please? Go with Near a happy birthday. I have cake upstairs." Near's birthday. That's what I was forgetting. She said and I nodded holding out my cuffed wrist to her. She pulled out her necklace and used the key I'd given her to unchain me. She cuffed herself to Light, "Share." She said as I went up the stairs to the next floor where there was cake to be eaten.

Anna's POV

"Okay, Light. What's going on?" I asked moving the chair L had been sitting in so that it was next to Light.

"Well, there have been some suspicious deaths among the CEOs of Japan's leading companies."

I frowned, "Like homicide suspicious or Kira suspicious?" I asked.

"Well, they've all died of heart attacks in the three months and as expected there was a downturn in the market with the exception of-"

"Yotsuba." I interrupted looking at the graph Light had provided for me. "In this case, the third Kira must be working with the Yotsuba group. This narrows the list of suspects quite a bit. I'll have to let L know, right away about this." I said standing only to remember I was attached to Light. I sat back down, "I'll tell him when he comes back."

"I still don't understand what you see in him." Light said plainly.

I frowned deeply, "I could say the same about you and Misa." I said.

Light turned to me, "I told you, I don't-"

"No, you misunderstand me. I mean I don't understand what she sees in you."

Light sighed, "I didn't mean it as an insult. I just meant that you'll never have a normal life with him. Ryuzaki doesn't seem like the get married and start a family kind of guy." Light said carefully as if to attempt to atone for earlier.

I smiled to myself and started typing, "I've known L for almost eighteen years. I've known what I was getting into the moment I said yes to being with him. I never wanted normal. It just wasn't an option after the way we grew up. You've only known us for a few months so I don't expect you to get it, but for L and I this is normal." I met Light's gaze and he dropped it to the floor

"Hey, Anna." I looked to the top of the stairs to find L surrounded by the three boys all wearing colorful cone shaped birthday hats. Light looked up in surprise to see three small children in headquarters.

I sighed so much for keeping their being here a secret, "Come down here you four." I said Mello and Matt both came running down the stairs, obviously fed up with being kept on the floor above up. When Near finally reached the floor he came over and climbed up onto my lap. Light, still too stunned to speak watched as my little family all gathered around. Matt and Mello were both trying to tell me something while talking at once and I smiled up at L, "What's the problem?" He said nothing, but held up a teddy bear that had its stuffing falling out. I sighed and took it, recognizing it as my own bear that I had given Near when he turned one. "Who broke it?" I asked.

Near buried his face into the crook of my neck, "Who do you think?"

My eyes shot to Mello, who pointed to Matt, who pointed back at Mello. I shook my head, "It's fine. I can fix it."

"You have kids?" Light asked after recovering.

I looked up to L, who was cradling the bear like a baby to keep its stuffing in, "Something like that."

L's POV

"Hey, Chief! Oh, you too Mogi! I've got some great news! I'm not sure how he did it, but Light figured out that Kira is somehow associated with the yotsuba group! Can you believe it?" Matsuda said in uncalled for excitement.

"Actually, he's probably part of it." Anna said coming down the stairs holding Near's bear in hand along with a sewing kit. Worry was written clearly across her face, but I decided not to ask just yet.

"Youstuba?" The chief asked harshly.

"Uh, yes?" Matsuda asked clearly confused.

"That's probably it. Good work. We've spoken to the director and it seems Kira has offered bribes to a number of politicians. So that's that. The police caved into him. Mogi and I have already made up our minds about this. Aizawa, Matsuda, if you wish to continue working on this case, you will have to hand in your letters of resignation to the NAP. Just as Mogi and I are going to do. Like it or not, you cannot persure Kira as a member of the police force anymore." He concluded.

Anna pulled up a chair next to me and began fixing the bear. "Is something wrong?" I asked quietly as to not interrupt the conversation going on behind me.

She nodded, "Matt's not feeling well. I think it's only a cold, but…" Her voice trailed off as she continued sowing. Every once in a while she'd look up. She was obviously listening to the conversation between the officers.

"We all have our own lives so think it over carefully." I heard the chief conclude.

"Yeah, especially if you have a family to support." Matsuda said.

Anna placed a hand over mine. Obviously something was going on behind me that she didn't like. "If you want my opinion. You're better off as police officers." I spoke up.

I saw Anna smile sympathetically at the officers, "We're both very grateful that you've put so much on the line and stuck it out with us this far, but we can do this alone." She said.

"I'll be sure to visit you at the department and bring you Kira's head as a reward for all you sacrificed." I joked. Anna hit my arm with the back of her hand, but I saw a reluctant smile on her lips as she continued to fix the rip in the bear.

"Ryuzaki, as long as I'm alive you will have me working with you on this case. You have my word." Light said.

"That's right. We will have Light until Kira is captured. But as I said, the rest of you should remain as police officers."

Anna nodded, "I agree. You all have families to suppor-"

"Anna?" We all looked up to see Mello shifting back and forth awkwardly as all eyes fell onto him.

"What is it, Mello?" She asked oblivious to the questioning stares she was getting from Aizawa, Mogi, and the chief.

"Matt needs you."

She set down her work and stood up, "Excuse me." She ran up the stairs taking two at a time.

"You said when we first started this case that you'd need the help of the police to solve this case." The chief challenged obviously trying to get the topic back to the case.

"Yes, that's when the police as an organization were trying to catch Kira, not bowing to him." I said bitterly, "Besides, no disrespect, but there's a difference between the help of the police as an organization and the help of two or three civilians. As you said, the police made their position clear. They don't want to catch Kira, so we'll leave it at that."

"Well, I guess what you're saying makes sense. If we're not police officers anymore, we won't be of much use to you. However, we're all personally involved in this case. We've risked our lives to catch Kira. Doesn't that give us the right to decide whether we stay or go back to the police force?" The chief pushed and I had to give in.

"Uh, good point. Then by all means, make your decision." I conceded.

"But, Chief if you quit your job, you'll be unemployed. Even if we do catch Kira, what will you do after that?" Aizawa asked pointing out the flaw in the chief's logic.

"After that? I hadn't really thought of it, but I guess I'll have to dust off my resume." He said with the first smile I'd ever seen the chief give.

"Count me in! I'm going to quit the police force and chase Kira too, Chief! I still have to be Misa-Misa's manager anyways. Besides if I stayed as a police officer, I'd feel like a total loser-"

"Matsuda! Bite your tongue." Anna's authoritative voice came from the top of the stairs.

"Is there any way I could keep my job and help you in my spare time?" Aizawa asked.

I closed my eyes and kept my back to him, "There's not. If you remain as a police officer, please don't come back here."

"L, that's not fair." I heard Anna say as she came down the stairs.

"You know, I won't leak any infor-"

I cut Aizawa off there, "I won't be sharing any more information. You're free to pursue Kira on your own if you want. I don't think it's fair on your families to give up your livelihood to pursue this…" My voice trailed off for a moment searching for the word, but unable to find it, "I don't see how it would be a good idea."

Anna came over to me, "L." Her voice was low and disapproving. I spared her a glance telling her to trust me. She pursed her lips, but nodded.

"It's as Ryuzaki says, no one will blame you for quitting." The chief said gently.

"Yeah, right. We all understand why you've got to do this." Matsuda said trying to mend his earlier mistake.

Aizawa sounded close to tears, "But the chief has a family too. Anna has those three little boys upstairs…"

"Our situations are completely different." The chief said.

"He's right. Aizawa, do what you have to do."

"Damn it! After all we've been through. I said I was prepared to die if that's what it took to catch him and I meant it. What kind of friend would I be to Ukita if I quit now? I became a detective so I could catch the bad guys! Not run away!" He asked extremely frustrated now.

"He'd understand, Aizawa." Anna said softly.

There was a beep and Watari's voice came over the intercom, "Ryuzaki, early on in the investigation you specifically told me that if a task force member lost his job for any reason, I should make preparations to make sure their families financial future was secure. If you recall, there was a trust put away for that very purpose. I'm curious as to why you're withholding that information."

"This is not the time nor the place, Watari." I said firmly.

"I am sorry." He apologized.

"L?" Anna's voice was laced with betrayal. I'd never told her about the trust, it never seemed important.

"No way! So all this time we had nothing to worry about? I can't believe you did that! There you go Aizawa! Isn't this great news?" Matsuda asked excitedly.

"Ryuzaki, I assume that was some kind of test to see how committed I was to the task force?" Aizawa questioned sounding as if he was about to snap.

"I-I-It's not like that, Aizawa. Ryuzaki's just not the type to say things directly, you should know that by now." The chief said as if I wasn't in the room.

"Yeah, that's right!" Matsuda said. How quickly they rushed to my defense. Anna was silently staring at me.

"No, I was testing you. I wanted to see which one you would chose." I said easily.

"Ryuzaki," The chief started.

"Fine, if I wasn't sure I am now," Aizawa's voice cut in angrily.

"But, Aizawa." Matsuda said.

"Let's face it, I wasn't able to decide right away like you guys. I was leaning toward going back to the police."

"Come on, Aizawa. Don't be so stubborn." Matsuda said.

"Aizawa, please." Anna pleaded.

"No, don't you start with me like you didn't know about this." Aizawa said venomously.

"I didn't." Anna deadpanned.

"I quit. Now I know this for sure. I've always hated Ryuzaki. I hate him and his way of doing things."

"That's too bad, because I like you Aizawa." I said sincerely.

"I also hate how you always have to have the last word. You insult me and then say something like that? That's it. I'm out of here." Aizawa said.

"Thank you for everything" I said quietly as he slammed the door.

Anna was breathing heavily, "Get back to work." She said before going up the stairs to check on the boys.

Anna's POV

"Well, it's the flu, not a cold." I said placing a damp cloth on Matt's burning forehead. "Mello, you shouldn't be in here. I don't need you getting sick too. Go play with Near." Mello wrinkled his nose in disgust at the thought, but did as I asked and left. Matt's face was flushed with sickness. I laid another blanket over him to keep him warm and stood up. I walked into the living room and smiled at Near and Mello who were doing two similar puzzles on opposite sides of the room. "I'm going to go see how things are going down stairs, If Wammy comes to check on you, please let him know that I need to ask him something." I said knowing they wouldn't recognize him as Watari.

"Is Matt going to be alright?" Mello asked and I nodded.

"He's just got the flu. He'll be fine in a few days." I started down the stairs to see all the men working diligently.

"Dead weight?" I heard Matsuda ask.

"Yeah, it's when someone doesn't pull their weight in work." I clarified coming to stand next to him.

"I know what it means!" He said sounding insulted.

"Here's the list of all the Yotsuba groups employees." Mogi said handing L a large stack of papers.

"Thank you." L said not sounding grateful at all.

"That's 300,000 people. How did you put this together so quickly? That's amazing, Mogi!" Light asked in wonder.

"He's been incredibly efficient from the start." L said matter-of-factly. Matsuda stood up pushing his chair back and almost knocking me over.

"Ryuzaki, please tell me. Is there anything I can do to help the investigation? Besides the manager thing?" He asked eagerly.

"So you really want to be useful?" L asked skeptically.

"Yes!" Matsuda asked excited for his new job. "Then could you get me another cup of coffee?" He asked.

"L, he's not your errand boy." I said annoyed. Sure Matsuda was annoying, but he was part of this task force.

L looked up to me and then continued as if he hadn't heard me, "And some of our guests over there as well." I looked over to see an American looking man and a very posh looking woman.

"Who are they?" The chief asked.

"Hold on a sec, who let them in?" Light asked.

I crossed my arms and stared down the two new arrivals. "Those two are the newest members of the task force." L explained.

"Oh, are they?" I asked sitting on the table and dangling my feet over the edge.

"The name's Aiber. I'm a conman. How's it going?" The man said in a heavy American accent and shooting a winning smile at the task force members.

"I'm Wedy and I am a thief by trade." The woman said in a Russian accent.

"A thief and a conman." The chief said voicing my feelings in the few words.

"That's right. Aiber is a lifelong conman. His social skills allow him to gain the trust of any target. We'll use him for infiltration. As for Wedy, she's a thief who specializes in cracking high-end security systems. As proof she was able to enter the building without setting off a single alarm."

I jumped off the table, "Well, I'm glad to hear it. Please don't set off any on your way out."

"You expect us to work with criminals?" The chief asked skeptically.

"No," I said before L could say anything, "We will not be working with criminals. L, please show your… friends out."

"Anna-"

"No, L. I put up with a lot of your harebrained plans, but I will not work with criminals. Not while those boys are part of this investigation. Matsuda, if you want to make yourself useful, go get your car. I need you to take me somewhere." I said looking to the young man.

"Uh," He looked to L as if asking permission.

"Matsuda, L didn't ask you to do this. I did. I'd appreciate it if you stopped asking him if it was alright."

"Right, okay. It's just down in the parking garage." Matsuda said awkwardly.

"Good, I'll grab my coat."

"Anna…" L's tone told me he didn't want me getting in the car with Matsuda.

I turned to him, "Matt is sick. I need to get him some medicine. I am not asking your permission. I expect those two to be gone when I get back." With that I stormed off after Matsuda without grabbing my coat.

Matsuda's POV

I drove with Anna through the rain in silence. She didn't really look like she wanted to talk. Around half way to the store the silence became more than I could handle. "So, which one's Matt?" I asked deciding the kids we're a better topic than what had happened back at headquarters between her and L.

"The middle one. He wears those goggles." She said and I nodded.

"So, what's wrong with him?" I asked hoping to keep her talking.

"He has the flu." I thought I heard her voice crack, but it could have been my imagination. "Why do they call you by your name? You're like their mom, aren't you?"

Anna shook her head, "I'm not their mother. Even if I was blood related to them I wouldn't deserve the title."

I frowned, "What do you mean? You act like their mother. I've seen it."

"I raised them for the most part, but the second L finally let me start going on investigations with him, I felt them. I would never chose them over L. No matter what L does, he's always been and will always be my number one priority." She swallowed hard, "He's always been there. I know it seems like we fight a lot and that our relationship is very rocky, but it's not. L's more than just my boyfriend. He's my best friend, he's my family. I know how cheesy and stupid that sounds, but…" She was crying softly by now.

"We're here." I said, pulling an umbrella from my backseat and going around to help Anna out of the car so she didn't get soaked.

She wiped her tears with the back of her hands, "Thank you, Matsuda, but I'd like to go in alone if it's okay with you." I nodded in understanding and handed her my umbrella. Her fingers brushed against mine as she took it and I got back in my car to wait for her. After about half an hour she reappeared holding a plastic bag and ran over to the car she got in and put the umbrella on the floor in the backseat.

"Okay, let's go." She seemed rushed. The car ride back to headquarters was in complete silence, seeing as I was too afraid of picking a topic that would make her cry again. When we got back I walked her up to the main floor with her hoping to be of use to Ryuzaki. When we got up there however, it was empty.

"Where is everyone?"

Anna shrugged and turned to me, "Thank you for driving me. I should get this medicine up to Matt." She said before turning on her heels and starting up the stairs.

"Anna, wait." She turned back to me, now about halfway up the stairs. "You're welcome." She smiled a little and nodded.

"Matsuda, please go to your room. I need to speak with Anna." I turned to see Ryuzaki sitting on the couch that the criminals had been on earlier. I hadn't noticed him when I walked in, but nonetheless I turned and left.

Anna's POV

I put down the bag that contained the boxes of medicine and crossed my arms, but didn't move from my place on the stairs. L stood up slowly and turned to me, mimicking my position. "I need to talk to you."

A bit of terror rose up in me at his tone. Still, determined not to show it I shrugged, "Then talk."

He stared up and me and pointed to the spot in front of him, "Anna, we need to talk. Come down here. Now." I felt my heart stop momentarily, not liking his tone.

I started down the stairs and stopped in front of him, keeping my arms crossed, "Are they gone?" I asked not meeting his eye.

"For now, Anna what you did earlier was uncalled for."

I could tell he was trying to keep his tone under control. "L, you want criminals to work here. That's ridiculous even for you." I said poking his chest for emphasis.

"I'm doing what has to be done to solve this case."

I shook my head, "No, you're doing what you think needs to be done to solve this case. You didn't even talk to me about it." I said trying to keep my emotions under control.

"I can't exactly talk to you confidentially anymore. I'm always attached to Light."

I bit the inside of my cheek and then frowned, "Where is Light?" L walked over to the monitors and clicked a button that revealed a sleeping Light. The other handcuff was attached to the bedframe. "That's one way to do that."

"Anna, I don't know what to do anymore. This case is starting to look insolvable. If we're right and Kira's power jumps from person to person this is hopeless." That's when I finally met his stare. L wasn't mad at me. This fight wasn't about who was wrong and who was right. This was about L being frustrated with the way the case was going. I threw my arms around his neck and held him tightly as his hands found their way around my small frame.

"L, stop it, we're going to solve this case and we're going to do it without the help of criminals. Matt can handle security systems. I've seen him do things with technology that make that look like child's play. As for infiltration, I'll do it if it needs to be done. We'll talk about it as a team tomorrow, but right now I do have a sick kid that needs me upstairs."

L nodded and I gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. I started to leave, but he grabbed my wrist and pulled me to a halt. I gave him a questioning look and he smiled slightly, "I think it'll be alright if Light's by himself for one night."

Taking the hint I kissed his lips and pulled away, "Let me go take care of the boys and I'll see you in a little bit." I ran up the stairs picking up my plastic bag along the way.

I walked into the main room to find Near asleep on the floor with a finger puppet in the palm of his hand I picked it up and examined it. It looked like Matt. I smiled to myself and picked up the birthday boy off the floor and carried him into his room. I tucked him in tightly and kissed his forehead. Walking into Matt's room I found Mello asleep on the floor by his bed. I chuckled to myself and knelt down next to him, "Mello, love wake up."

Mello blinked a couple of times before rolling over and hitting his head against the bedframe. "Ow." He exclaimed in a hushed tone.

"Sweetie, go to your room and get in your Pajamas." He nodded rubbing his forehead and left to change. I got up and sat on the edge of Matt's bed, "Mattie?" I asked. He groaned in acknowledgement that he'd heard me. "Sweetheart, I need you to take this medicine. It'll make you feel better." With a lot of effort and my help, Matt sat up and swallowed what was supposed to be orange flavored medicine. After that he downed a glass of water, making me think that the orange flavor was a lie. I gave him a kiss on the top of the head before tucking him back in so he could sleep. I knocked before entering Mello's room and smiled to see him already in bed. "Do you want me to tuck you in?" I asked knowing that

Mello was now fourteen and in his eyes, he was practically an adult. "No." He insisted and I nodded in compliance.

"Alright then, goodnight, Mello." I started to leave when I heard my name. I turned back to see a very uncomfortable looking blonde. "What is it, Mello?" I asked trying not to sound impatient.

"Are we going to be able to solve the case?" I stared at Mello for a long time. I had expected him to ask about Matt. I could reassure him that Matt was going to be fine without a problem.

I forced a smile and nodded, "Yes, we will. It just might take a while, but we're going to solve this case."

"Promise?" He asked sounding much younger than fourteen.

I walked back into the room and tucked his hair behind his ear, "I promise. Now go to sleep. We have a lot of work ahead of us." With that I tucked him in and left the room.

I went to my own room a few doors down. As soon as I shut the door I was engulfed in a familiar warmth as a pair of arms wrapped around me. I smiled and turned around, not surprised to find L. I wrapped my arms around him and smiled, "I missed you."

He looked puzzled, but smiled, "You see me every day."

I shook my head, "You know what I mean." I kissed him hard and L pressed me gently against the wall.

He pulled away slightly and smiled, "I love you."

I pulled him back down and kissed him quickly, "Of course you do, but I love you too."


	19. Chapter 19

L's POV

"Anna?" I asked as I heard her coming down the stairs.

"Yes?" Her voice was tired and I looked up to her.

"Are you alright?"

She sighed, "I'm fine. Near's just sick." I rolled my eyes. It seemed that ever since those three got here they were always sick.

"Well, I need you to look over some profiles. Can you do that?" She nodded rubbing her eyes as her feet hit the floor. She took the papers from my hand and practically threw herself onto the couch. I turned back to the computer and took a bite of cake before I felt Light's eyes locked on me. "What's wrong?" I asked turning to him. He simply looked confused. "You've been staring at me for the last two minutes. Wait, let me guess. You must be annoyed because I'm the only one eating cake at the moment. Am I right?"

"No, that's not it." Light assured me.

"Here." I pressed trying to get him to take the cake I had on my plate. I could always get Anna to make me more.

"No, really. Don't worry about it." I pushed the cake forward.

"L, leave Light alone. He doesn't want cake." Anna said from across the room. I opened my mouth to ask why he was staring at me then, but the beeping noise from the screen cut me off.

"Ryuzaki." Watari's voice flooded the room. Anna stood and was standing behind me waiting to hear what Watari had to say.

"Yes, what is it?"

"Detective Eraldo Coil has just received a request to investigate and reveal the identity of L."

"Well this should be interesting." I heard Anna mumble from over my shoulder.

"Isn't Eraldo Coli supposed to be the second best detective in the world? After L himself? Who on earth would make such a request?" The chief asked sounding completely floored.

"The man who requested this is the VP of the rights and planning department for the Yotsuba group's main office in Tokyo." Watari clarified flashing the man's picture on the screen.

"So it is Yotsuba."

"We know Yotsuba is linked to Kira. If they're trying to find out L's identity it's probably because they want to kill him and need that information to do it." Light said. Anna grabbed my shoulder gently.

"This isn't good. We're already shorthanded and now we have to worry about Coil too." The chief complained.

I shot Anna a look to say I told you so. She hadn't let up on allowing me to let Aiber and Wedy work with us. "It's quite alright," I said deciding to let them in on my little secret, "The detective known as Eraldo Coil is me. It's quite simple really. The world's three greatest detectives; they're all actually me. It's been my experience that people who try to find me usually fall for this. I'll give you this strawberry if you keep it a secret. Okay?" I asked placing the strawberry from my cake in Mogi's hands earning me a giggle and kiss on the cheek from Anna. "Anna, I need to ask you something before we continue this investigation."

She looked at me seriously and crossed her arms, "What is it?" Our eyes met and she sighed knowing exactly what I was going to say. Words weren't necessary. "Fine. Call them in, but there will be rules. Do you understand?" She asked and I nodded.

Anna' POV

"Alright, I just have to get close to them, right? Leave it to me." Aiber said shooting us a winning smile.

"And you want me to make sure we can breech the security and take out the cameras in Yotsuba's main office. Is that all?" Wedy asked looking completely bored with the situation.

"Yes. At this point it's safe to assume that Kira and the Yotsuba group are connected in some way. We're going to investigate the Yotsuba group to see who hold's Kira's power and if there is more than one person who has this power we need to have a clear understanding quickly. We cannot let anyone from Yotsuba figure out that we are investigating them. Please realize that if they do notice we won't be able to catch Kira." L started.

"This means be careful. There is no room for mistakes. I feel like Matsuda should be here for this." I said clutching Near closer to me where I sat on the table. Matt and Mello were sitting on either side of me.

"We can't wait for him to get back with Misa. Anyways, lease do not act impulsively out of panic or haste. Don't take matters into your own hands." Once again the sound of beeping filled the room.

"Ryuzaki?" Watari asked.

"Yes? What is it?" L asked hastily, obviously wanting to finish this meeting.

"I have just received an emergency signal from Matsuda's belt." I pulled my boys closer.

L made an annoyed sound, "Where is he?"

"It seems it's coming from within the head office of the Yotsuba group."

L's face twisted in annoyance. He looked like he was ready to start cursing Matsuda's name, but one look at the three little once around me and he settled for an annoyed sigh, "Disregard everything I just said. We need to rethink our strategy. Matsuda, you idiot."

L's POV

I picked up the phone and dialed in the number to Matsuda's cell. It rang a few times before he answered. "Hello?" Matsuda's timid voice came through the phone.

"Yo! Matsui! Uh, it's me… Asahi! Yeah, it's been a long time buddy!" I said trying to sound as normal as possible.

"Uh, yeah. It's been along time." Matsuda said.

"It doesn't sound like you're out right now. Don't tell me you're home already." Anna laughed to herself and I pressed my finger to my lips.

"Yeah." Matsuda replied simply.

"So are you by yourself?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'm by myself. What's up?" He asked rushed.

I pulled the phone away from my ear and held my hand over it so Matsuda couldn't hear me. "He's not with Misa Amane right now. Matsuda must be on his own." I said and Anna bit her cheek. "So do you wanna, like, go out drinking tonight?" I asked.

"Huh? What? Right now? Sorry, I'll have to pass tonight." He said sounding flustered.

"Ah, why? Don't tell me your wallet is in trouble again." I said emphasizing in trouble, hoping he would catch what I was trying to say.

"That's right, big troubles, with money. You know me way to well." He said laughing awkwardly.

I pulled my phone away and looked at them, "Matsuda's saying he's in big trouble." I put the phone back to my ear. "Ah, that's too bad. I guess I'll drag you out some other time, see you Buddy." With that I hung up.

Anna put down Near onto the floor, "Boys, please go upstairs." All three of them raced up stairs. As soon as they were out of ear shot she looked to me, "So what are we going to do?" Anna asked crossing her arms. "Light, call Misa."

Anna's POV

After calling Misa for the third time, Light finally gave up. "Misa's cellphone is on voicemail right now. I left her a message to call us as soon as she can."

"What are you planning on doing, Ryuzaki?" The chief asked. I looked at him concerned.

"Well… we have to consider that if Matsuda dies, our suspicions about the Yotsuba group will be confirmed."

I hit him on the arm, "We cannot just let him die, L!"

He looked at me, annoyed, "Let's just watch the situation for the time being."

I sighed and turned my attention to the papers he'd given me. "I just hope you think of a plan."

L looked up at me once again, "Don't you have a sick child to take care of?"

I put the papers down, "Do we have a problem, L?"

He turned away from his computer, "Yes, actually we do. I don't understand why you're doubting me."

"What?" I asked harshly.

"Do you honestly believe I'd let Matsuda die? He can be a pain, but that doesn't mean I'd let something happen to him if I could prevent it. I thought you knew that." His voice got rather quiet at the end and he turned away from me, now typing furiously away at the keys.

"L, I-" I was cut off by Light's phone ringing.

"Misa? Misa you're not with Matsuda at the moment are you?" We all watched as Light listened to Misa, "Misa's just received a call from Matsuda."

"Tell her to hold her phone so we can listen in as well." I watched L, who seemed calm and collected. I could see the slight panic in his eyes. We all knew that getting Matsuda out of Yotsuba was going to be difficult.

"ANNA!" I looked up to see a completely disgusted Mello standing at the top of the stairs.

"Mello, inside voice." I chastised, "We're still working down here."

"Near threw up!" He whined. I rubbed my eyes with my palms. It was just one thing after another.

"Alright." I turned to L, "Let me know if anything happens." He nodded without looking at me.

L's POV

"Well well, Misa's pretty good at this sort of thing." I mused watching the party commence.

"Well, Near's finally asleep." Anna said holding Matt's hand with Mello following along behind them. I looked over my shoulder at the trio. Anna smiled lightly, but I didn't return it. I turned back to the party going on when my phone rang.

"Ryuzaki, are you seeing this?" Matsuda's horrified voice came through the phone.

"Yes." I said simply.

"Look, I'm really sorry that I-"

I cut him off there, "That's not important right now." I could fell Anna come to stand behind me, her hands pressed lightly on the back of my chair.

"Okay, listen the eight men who came here were having a meeting to determine who they'd get Kira to kill for them. I heard them say it clearly. There's no doubt they're behind this." Matsuda said.

"Yes, that's probably true, but if you did hear that and they caught you they'll certainly be trying to kill you now." I said and I heard Anna's sharp intake of breath. I looked up at her, but she was looking over at Matt and Mello who were staring at us wide-eyed. Oops.

"I know. Do you think there's anything I can do to save myself?" Matsuda asked.

"Well, luckily you're still alive. So perhaps we will be able to save you, but for that to happen, you'll have to die before they can kill you." I said.

"What?" Matsuda asked shocked.

"I want you to listen to me very carefully. I have a plan, but you have to do exactly what I say." I told Matsuda my plan and got ready to set it into action.

Anna's POV

It seemed like forever that they were gone. L had refused to let me go along to help with the rescue mission, saying that someone needed to stay and take care of the boys. By the time the door to the task force headquarters opened, the boys were already asleep. L was the first to come inside and I literally threw myself at him. He caught me with an ease only he could and prevented both of us from falling over. I kissed him hard on the mouth. When we pulled away I rested my forehead against him, "I'm so glad you're back. L, I was so worried, you've been gone forever. What took you all so long?" I asked stepping back from him so that the rest of the task force come back inside.

"We had to sort everything out with the hospital and let them know no one died." Light said. I saw Matsuda walk in sheepishly and looked at me. I suppressed the urge to hit him for being the one to cause me to worry so much.

He waved and I shook my head, "If you ever pull a stunt like that again, I swear it will be the last thing you ever do." I looked to L again and threw my arms around him in a tight hug, which he hesitantly returned, "I wasn't doubting you. You can be a stubborn jerk at times, but you're a good man, L." I whispered in his ear so only he could hear. He hugged me a little tighter. He gave me a light kiss on the cheek.

L's POV

I sat between Anna and Light, who I was once again handcuffed to. Anna was squeezing my free hand nervously. Matt had insisted on going with Wedy to help with the security systems. I thought it was a good idea, Anna wanted to go with to watch him, but with a limited knowledge of technology she would have just gotten in the way. Now we were waiting for Wedy's report on how everything went and Anna looked ready to pull her hair out. "Anna," I called looking to her. She looked from the phone to me biting her lip.

"Yes?"

I forced a half smile, "He's fine. Remember who Matt is. He's from Wammy house. If he ends up being my successor, he'll be in more situations like this."

"He's only thirteen, L. Besides he'd have Mello beside him. Near would probably be there too. I know this was my idea to begin with, but he's a baby. What if he gets hurt?" I could feel the rest of the task force watching us as well as Near, who was doing yet another puzzle on the floor. I didn't have time to reply before the phone rang.

Anna clicked the talk button for all to hear. "L, are you listening? I'm so disappointed. I thought this would be a challenge. The security level here is a joke. They left it to one contractor. There weren't even any wiretap detectors."

Anna sighed in relief at the sound of Wedy's voice, "How's Matt?" She asked.

"The kid? He's fine. He probably could have done this without me. It wasn't complicated. We're on our way back now."

"It's been about a week since I first snuck into the place. It looks like things have been going pretty smoothly since then, huh?"

Anna looked to Matsuda, "Please, don't remind me about that. I still haven't forgiven you for putting us in the position to have to save you and L in danger." Matsuda shut up. The picture of the office came up with seven men seated all around the table.

"So one of these people," I pushed a piece of candy into my mouth, "is Kira?" "L, don't talk with your mouth full." I looked up at Anna.

"Well, now that everyone's here, let's commence our meeting." The man who seemed to be in charge said loudly.

"But if there's supposed to be eight, why is there only seven?" Light asked.

Anna shrugged, "One's sick?" She asked looking at me as if to ask for my opinion.

"Or they killed him for not wanting to cooperate." Mello's voice said from the top of the stairs. I saw Anna's face pale.

I swallowed the sweet in my mouth and picked up another one between my pointer finger and thumb and looked up at the young blonde, "That's one possibility."

**A/N: I AM NOT DEAD! So sorry for the long absence and the short chapter. It's been crazy. I had finals, then I had to move from my dorm and it's just been blah. Anyway's here is the chapter. I have three new one-shots! They are: "Late Night Adventures", "Christmas at Wammy's House", and "Mello". They are all up for your viewing pleasure! **

**-Insaine**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: Oh wow, Hi! Okay, I'm back for reals this time! I had a lot of stuff going on and life got kind of hectic for a while. Anyways... Here's chapter 20! Let me know what you think and what not!**

**-Insaine**

* * *

><p>Anna's POV<p>

"Mello. Upstairs now. Near, you too." I turned to L who was watching me.

"Anna, they should hear this. If they're going to-"

I cut him off there, "They'll be your successors when they come of age. For now, I need to protect them from as much of this as I can. Please send Matt up here when he gets here." I said and then started up the stairs.

Near was trying to reconstruct the puzzle that had fallen apart when he'd brought it upstairs. Mello was on the couch looking a little lost without Matt around. When I sat next to him he looked up at me, "Am I right? They killed him, right?"

I could feel the tension in the air around up and knew Near was listening. I took a deep breath and ran my hand through Mello's hair, "L seems to think that's a very good possibility."

Mello seemed to grow angry and jumped up, "Why aren't we down there? I thought we came here to help solve the case! We can't do that if you keep making us leave every time there's a death. We're supposed to be learning to be the next L. We can't do that if you keep sheltering us, Anna! We aren't babies!"

I watched him for a moment, "Are you done?" Mello nodded once and looked down to his shoes. "You're right." He looked up surprised. "You are supposed to be helping solve the case. That's why I brought the three of you here. I'm just worried. I don't want anything to happen to you."

Mello sat down next to me and took my hand, "Anna, we can do it." I smiled lightly. Mello could be very sweet when he wanted to be. I looked from him to Near, who simply nodded. They were so much like L.

I nodded, "Alright, let's get you both down there then. Near, leave the puzzle up here."

We got back down the stairs just in time to see Matt run through the door, "You guys! That was so cool!"

"Matt, Anna wants you upstairs." L said in an annoyed tone. I wasn't sure if it was for me or the fact that Matt had burst into the room so loudly.

"That won't be necessary." L looked up to see me walking down the stairs. I took my seat next to him and took his hand. "You were right. They need to be here."

L just nodded and turned back to the screen, "Then to recap they're planning on killing two people. However, we can only be sure about their involvement once those they named are dead." I nodded as did the three boys. Matt, Mello, and Near we're going to agree with L no matter what. "I need you to take notes of how they act, what they say and who they name. After a few meetings we should be able to say for sure whether or not they are working with Kira. If we find a connection between them and the deaths we can catch Kira."

"Ryuzaki!" Light and the chief yelled at him.

L dropped the sweets he was balancing on his spoon, "What is it? There is no need to yell in unison." He said annoyed with them.

"I can't carry on knowing these people will die! That's immoral!" Light said.

"Right!" The chief was right there next to him.

"Here it comes." L rolled his eyes.

I looked to the boys, "This is why we don't bring other people into the investigation." Mello and Matt snickered while Near just rolled his eyes.

"I know you're planning to catch Kira by confirming these murders. We can't let that happen." Light said and I rolled my eyes.

"That's right. It's obvious these seven men are behind the killings. Matsuda's testimony and this recording will be enough evidence." The chief said.

I sighed, "That's not the point."

"Are you saying we should let innocent people die, Anna?" Light said raising his voice at me.

I cocked my head to the side, "Well no, but I feel like you're just making this difficult. The point of this investigation is to catch Kira."

"If we were to take action now, all we've done would have been for nothing." L said looking at the meeting.

L's POV

I watched as Anna spoke softly to the boys about the investigation. "If that's what they're going to do then there's not much time left. Light, we already know all the information on these board members, don't we?" The chief asked.

"Yeah," Light sounded hopeful.

"I don't care who we call. We need to reach one of these men and stop these murders." The chief said pulling out his phone.

"Please hold on. That will cause suspicion. That will mean the investigation caught up to him three days after they were contacted by Aiber. Also it will make it more likely that we will be unable to catch the real Kira. We can't afford such a huge set back after how far we've gotten. In order to catch Kira, we're going to need some solid proof." I reasoned.

"Besides, if one of them is Kira, what makes you think they'll stop killing because of your phone call?" Anna asked.

"Ryuzaki," Light started ignoring Anna completely, "if one of these men is in fact Kira, would that mean the actual odds of me calling one of them and it being Kira is one in seven?"

I looked at Anna and she nodded. I put my thumb to my lips, "Well, I'm thinking there could be more than one Kira among them. A probability of two in seven at most."

"If we're prepared to let them know the investigation caught up to them, then let's place our bets on these odds. Ryuzaki, I'm going to pose as L. Judging from their conversations so far, the one least likely to be Kira, but has the most influence is-" Everyone called out different names.

"However, I don't think we're willing to let them know the investigation caught up to them. It'll just make it harder to catch Kira." Anna said.

I placed a hand on hers and looked at Light, "If you're going to make a call, please use this phone. It's set up so that it can't be tapped or traced." Light picked up the phone and dialed the number quickly.

Near's POV

Light made the phone call despite L and Anna telling him not to. Mello was whispering his annoyance at the whole situation to Matt. Anna looked like she wanted to kill Light. L sat beside her, his fingers laced with Anna's. He looked as indifferent as ever as he watched the screen. I kept my focus on Light. From the beginning, all evidence pointed to him, now we weren't sure. Anna still seemed suspicious, as did L, but neither of them were trying to find evidence against him. I didn't know how he did it, but I was certain he was Kira. "That went well." L's voice broke me out of my fixation on Light and I turned to them.

"Yeah." Was Light's only response.

"You really are quite amazing, Light. You not only managed to delay the killings, but you set a potential mole for us. Sounded exactly like the sort of thing I would do and you thought of it quicker than I did. At this rate if I end up dying somehow, it's quite possible you would be capable of succeeding me." We all froze.

"L, don't say that." Anna's voice was hard.

"Why are you being so morbid? There's no time for that. We only have a month to figure out Kira's identity and gather evidence against him. This is only the beginning." Light said.

"Yes, but you were the first to notice the connection between the Youtsuba group and Kira. You actually might be more capable then I am. I honestly think you could take this on. So tell me. If I should die, would you take over for me as L?" L asked seriously.

Mello jumped up, "L, what are you talking about? You have us to take over for-"

"Mello, please." Anna's voice was soft. She sounded tired and rubbed her temples as if she'd gotten a headache. Mello looked at her before running up the stairs, looking very close to tears.

"Ah, man." Matt was on Mello's heels.

L followed them with his eyes, "Anna, could you-"

"I'm already going." She leaned down next to him and murmured something in his ear that I couldn't hear before she kissed his cheek and headed up the stairs after Matt and Mello. I sighed, Mello was always so dramatic. It was really obvious what L was trying to do. There was no need to be so emotional.

"He thinks that if I'm Kira there are two possibilities," L started stating what I felt should have been very obvious to everyone in the room, "Either I am Kira and I'm putting on an act, or Kira's power got passed from me to someone else and I have no memory of it. He's trying to determine which, if either, is correct. If I am putting on an act, he'll never take these handcuffs off. Mo, even if I was innocent, I'm sure he'd still never remove them. Ryuzaki thinks that even if I lost the Kira power, I'd have planned to have it returned to me once I was cleared. In other words, I wasn't being controlled. He thinks it was a plan. Ryuzaki's theory is that once I steal L's title I will become Kira again."

"Correct." L was so nonchalant about it all. I twirled my hair between my fingers watching him. I wondered silently how he and Anna could get along so well. She was so lively and emotional like Mello, while L rarely showed any emotion at all.

"Taking on the power of being L, being able to control the police in every county while being Kira in secret, it's a deal. And you think I could do it. No, you think I would do it. That's why you're saying isn't it?" Light was getting angrier by the second.

L on the other hand showed no emotion, "Yes."

"But what about now? I told you I don't want your title. That should prove to even you that I'm not putting on an act." Light said.

"Anna always told me you were an excellent actor." I said quietly. I felt his gaze turn on me and I forced myself not to show how uncomfortable I was. I wished Anna would hurry back down.

"If this is an act and you are trying to steal my identity, there's no way you would reveal your plan in front of everyone, wouldn't you agree?" L asked pulling Light's attention away from me and allowing me to breathe again.

"Ryuzaki." Light spun L around in his chair, "Do you think I am actually capable of becoming a murderer? Kira? Even after I help you catch him? Do I seem like that kind of person to you?"

Anna's POV

"Yes, you do. I've always thought so." I watched Light and L from the floor. Near looked nervous. I continued my decent down the stairs. I was about half way down the stairs when Light and L attacked each other once again.

"Ugh! Not again!" Matsuda's voice rang out.

I jumped over the banister and landed on the floor about a few feet away from them. I grabbed Light by the back of his coat and pulled him off L. "Will you two stop that? You're acting like children." L looked up at me, his face was scuffed up. Near came and stood close enough for me to hold him.

"Whatever. Let's just focus on catching the Kira in front of us. As long as I have the handcuffs on you shouldn't have any complaints." Light said rubbing his face where L had kicked him.

"I suppose so. We only have a month so there's no time to get distracted." L said turning back around.

I sighed and pulled Near a little closer. I knelt down beside him and met his half lidded gaze, "Darling, could you go see what Matt and Mello are up to?" I knew he was a little shaken by L and Light's sudden outburst, although he had no intention of showing it. He simply nodded and raced up the stairs.

"Ryuzaki." The chief started.

"Yes?" L practically cut him off.

"We have plenty of evidence from that one meeting. Can't you use that as evidence against the seven men and prevent the murders of more criminals?"

L sighed obviously annoyed with the persistence of the task force. "Unfortunately no."

"Why?" Now we were both annoyed. What happened to the trust they had a few months ago? What happened to the task force that was willing to do just about anything for this investigation? I looked around. I suppose they were all just as done with the investigation as L and I were.

"Because we aren't certain that Kira is among these seven men. If all they have is a tenuous connection with him then Kira will kill them once they've been arrested. We have to be absolutely sure Kira is among them so there's no point in detaining them now. Even if it does turn out to be one of them, it will be difficult to determine which one is the culprit. I believe it is still it's far too early to make a move." L started dropping sugar cubes into his coffee.

"Hold on." Mr. Yagami started and I slammed my head onto the table in front of me. "At the same that means we can't definitely say he's not among the seven. That means the killings might stop. I think we should take this opportunity to arrest them."

"Dad's right. There's a chance we have to act on it." Light said confidently.

L sighed, "Excuse me. I think from now on I should go after Kira on my own. You can use these headquarters as you wish. I will be here too, but we will be working independently. You can conduct your investigation under your own direction. So feel free to arrest the men if you like. I will be carrying on my investigation with Anna and the boys. We'll only get into arguments if we don't split up. It's for the best at this point." I placed my hand on his and gave it a light squeeze. He looked up at me and gave me a light smile.

"Are you saying you're going to figure out who Kira is by any means necessary?" The chief asked flabbergasted.

"Yes. This case will never be solved unless we capture Kira himself. Don't get me wrong, I wouldn't say that preventing more deaths is pointless, but if we don't catch him now, Kira will continue and the number of victims will rise." L said putting another sugar cube in his coffee, causing it to over flow.

I cleared my throat catching his attention, "Would you like some coffee with your sugar, L?"

L looked up at me like I'd asked him if he was Kira. "Why would I want that?" I looked back at the cup and he followed my gaze, "Oh." He looked back up to me, "No, I'm okay." With that he got up and started walking, dragging Light along after him.

"R-Ryuzaki! Where are you going?"

"To Amane's room. I'm sorry, I know you're on your father's side in this, but I can't remove the handcuffs. I'm afraid you'll have to come with me." I sighed and gave the task force a small smile before jogging up the stairs toward Misa's room after L.

L's POV

I pulled Light into Misa's room and her face lit up instantly, "Light! I didn't know we were supposed to have a date!" Suddenly her face dropped, "Oh, right. I should have known." I frowned. I walked in first. Was I invisible to her?

I shook it off and walked over to her, "Misa Amane, tell me. Do you love Light from the bottom of your heart?" I had one foot on the arm of the couch and Misa was backing away while Light pulled on the handcuff chain.

Misa gave me a confused look, "Huh? Uh yeah of course I do."

"But you also worship Kira don't you?" I asked.

"Well yeah." Her tone was very uncertain.

"So tell me, if you had to choose between Light and Kira who would you pick?" I asked trying to sound interested.

She jumped up and ran over to Light wrapping her arms around him, "Well that's obvious, of course it'd be Light! I'm really grateful to Kira and I want to meet him in person someday, but that's not true love. I'd definitely chose Light."

I heard Anna laugh to herself from her spot in the doorway. "But, your precious Light is planning to catch Kira. Isn't that right?" I asked looking to Light.

"Well yeah."

I cut him off before he could say more, "He says he wants to catch Kira, now what will you do?" Anna smiled slightly watching me.

I only had a moment to wonder what she was thinking about before Misa answered, "Well if that's what Light says then I'll support him no matter what."

"So, Misa. If you were given the opertunity to help further the investigation and help Light… would you do it?" Anna asked looking to me. Obviously she'd at least figured out part of what I was thinking. Misa's face lit up and Anna came into the room to stand with me.

"What? Ryuzaki!" Light obviously wasn't as much of an expert on my way of thinking as he claimed to be.

"Of course! I'd do anything to help Light!" Misa said excitedly.

Anna and I locked eyes for a moment. This was exactly what we needed. Anna turned from me and took a seat on the couch then started looking through the magazine Misa had put on the table. "Wait a second! Where are you going with this?" Light wasn't very happy with me. I'm sure he'll get over it.

"I'm planning to have Aiber pose as Coil again. He'll tell Yotsuba that while he was investigating he discovered that Misa Amane might know who L is. He'll also tell them that he brought her in for questioning under suspicion of being the second Kira." I started.

"Well that parts true." Misa said quietly.

"We never said he was going to lie." Anna said not looking up from the magazine.

"If they think Misa is their connection to L, they'll want to bring her in to discuss their advertising campaign. They'll use the opportunity to question her. Thanks to Matsuda's screw up, they may already be considering her for their new spokesperson. This might work." I finished as if I hadn't been interrupted.

"It will work as long as someone doesn't screw it up." I saw her eyes flicker to Misa.

"We can't do that." Light's words were commanding.

"Why not?" Misa pouted.

I walked toward the window to let them fight it out. "Misa, listen. If they think you know who L is, we don't know how far they'll go to get that information." Light sounded genuinely concerned.

"No problem! I promise I won't say anything! Even if they torture me!" Misa vowed.

"I can attest to that." I said dryly.

I heard Anna snicker, but Light didn't seem to find it funny. "But Kira can control his victim's actions before death. There's a good chance he might try to manipulate her and then kill her. Also if he does kill L, he'll have no use for Misa. He'll kill her to keep her silent." Light said.

"I don't like the sound of that." Misa sounded scared.

Anna sighed and put down the magazine, "You, Light Yagami, are just a ray of sunshine. Have you ever considered the possibility that we might catch Kira before he has a chance to kill L? If we do that, which I plan to, Misa lives."

I nodded, "Besides Light, as long as we're handcuffed together, we share the same fate. If I die, so will you. If that happens, it will be Misa who grieves most. Either we lose and die together or we win and catch Kira. Which is it?" I asked Misa.

Her answer was energetic and immediate, "We catch Kira! I wouldn't dream of living in a world without Light."

"Yes that would be dark." I heard Anna try to stifle a laugh. She came to stand next to me once more,

"You're not funny." Her arms wrapped around my waist and I put one arm around her, stuffing my free hand in my pocket.

"I'm hilarious."

"Cut it out! This is crazy." Light protested causing Anna to roll her eyes.

"I'm sorry, I don't think your opinion was asked for Light."

I let Anna go and jumped in before Light could retort, "We're running out of time and I'm starting to get desperate. As for Misa Amane, I've turned to her because I know her bravery and love for you is boundless."

Misa clasped her hands together and her eyes sparkled. "Do you really mean that? Oh no, I think misjudged you all this time. I even called you a pervert, but you do understand how I feel, don't you?"

I sighed and turned away from them, "Yes, Misa is the perfect woman for Light."

"Yay!" I felt a kiss on my cheek and turned to see Misa skipping back over to Light and a very annoyed looking Anna, "You're such a sweetie! Thank you, Ryuzaki!" I touched the place where she'd kissed still in a bit of shock. Almost instantly Anna was at my side. "Let's all be friends together!" Misa said grabbing one of my hands and pulling me toward her and Light. I grabbed Anna and we formed a circle, Misa forcing it to spin slightly. "And of couse I'd never betray one of my friends. With our powers combined, we will arrest Kira!"

Anna rolled her eyes, "We're not superheroes." She pulled out some hand sanitizer and put a few drops onto my palm, "Please don't touch Light's plaything again. We don't know where it's been."

I chuckled once and looked to Misa who looked rather confused by Anna's comment. "Unfortunatly, Light will be taking a different approach from us. He'll be working with his father and the others so I'm afraid it's just us."

This only confused Misa more. "What's up with that?"

Light was angry now, "Oh come on, L. Now you're just playing dirty. You're giving me no choice but to join you."

Anna locked her arms around me, sending death glares at Misa, "You always have a choice, Light."

"What are you talking about? Of course he'll be joining us!" Misa said.

"That's not it either! I've been opposed to this investigation from the beginning. It's to dangerous for her." Light and Misa went back to arguing about her safety.

Anna leaned into me, "You used to worry about me like that."

I rolled my eyes hugging her tighter against me and kissed the top of her head, "I still do."


	21. Chapter 21

Anna's POV

"How's it going?" I asked walking down the stairs where Matt, Mello, and Near were all sitting in front of a large screen watching the Yotsuba's meeting come to a close. The looked up at the sound of my voice.

"Well, it seems like L's plan is going as plan. They already called Aiber. I think they should be looking to set up a meeting with Misa soon." Mello said looking back to the screen. The meeting room was clearing.

I nodded and sat down on the table in front of the screen, "Any suspicious behavior? Anything that could give us a clue as to who Kira might be?"

"No." Matt said sounding disappointed.

I sighed, "That's fine. Maybe Misa will pull through." They all looked a little disheartened at leaving it to Misa. I shook my head lightly, "Good job, guys. Go get ready for bed now please." They nodded and headed up the stairs to do as I asked. I moved to the chair Mello had been in and rested my head on my arms. Taking care of those three as well as helping L out with this investigation was taking a lot out of me. Not to mention Near woke me up at least twice every night with nightmares.

"Anna?" I picked my head up slightly to see L, Light, and Misa walking into the room.

L's POV

I'd had my fill of Misa's overacting for one day and decided to call it quits. I started down the stairs, pilling Light down with me and Misa was following us. She continued chatting rapidly about something to Light, who I wasn't sure was listening to her either. When I reached the bottom floor I found Anna lying on her arms. Her brown hair framing her face perfectly. She looked to be asleep. "Anna?"

"Hm?" She asked lifting her head, "Oh, hi."

I frowned, "Are you alright?"

She nodded and rubbed the sleep from her eyes, "Just a little tired. I just sent the boys up to go to bed so after I put them down I think I'm just going to go to bed, alright? I'll help with Misa's overacting tomorrow morning." She forced a smile at me, but I could see her falling apart. She had bags under her unnaturally dull eyes. She was exhausted.

"When was the last time you actually slept all night?" I asked.

Anna was used to staying up with me, but she usually got at least a full night's sleep every few days. She seemed to be trying to remember and then looked at me, "When did the boys get here?" I watched her carefully. She hadn't actually slept through the night in months.

I shook my head, "Anna, go to bed. I can take care of the boys. We're done for the day anyways."

Anna looked skeptical, "Are you sure?"

I nodded, "I can handle putting a couple of kids to bed."

She shook her head slightly, "Okay, but L-"

"No, I've got it. I've been with them just as long as you have."

She seemed to be examining me for a moment before she nodded, "Alright, let me know if you need anything."

I helped her up and she kissed my cheek, "I've got it. Don't worry." She stumbled up the stairs and off to the room we once shared.

"Okay, Light come on." I started up the stairs.

"What? Why do I have to go?" He asked.

I sighed, but continued our assent up the stairs, "Well for starters I can't remove these handcuffs. Also, the last time I put them to bed, I was nineteen and they were already asleep and I've never done this on my own. Anna usually takes care of them. I might need help." We went up the stairs to the small suite the boys shared.

I knocked twice and then pushed the door open to find the living room area of it a complete disaster. Puzzles covered the floor as well as a train set, gaming systems were everywhere along with the boxes that contained the CDs. Shouting was coming from the couch and when I looked over I saw Mello standing on the coffee table holding up a bear I recognized as Anna's old bear. She'd given it to Near who was now crying and reaching for it. Matt was nowhere to be seen, but the sound of running water seemed to indicate he was in the shower. Near's tear filled eyes landed on me and Mello immediately stopped teasing him, dropping the bear to the floor.

Near's POV

I wiped the tears from my eyes quickly, "Where's Anna?"

L seemed to be in shock and Light wasn't any better. L finally recovered from his shock and he looked mad. At least he looked as mad as L gets, "Anna's asleep. I thought she told you to get ready for bed." L was annoyed with us.

Luckily Matt walked out of the bathroom just then, "She did, but we all need to shower first." Matt was dressed in his toy story pajamas that Anna had gotten him for Christmas last year. His hair was still damp and his goggles were resting around his neck. L watched him since he seemed to be acting as our spokesperson. Matt paid him no attention as he fell onto the couch and picked up his game.

"Does Anna know the room is a complete mess?" L asked. None of us answered. We'd all been putting off getting ready for bed by playing games. In other words, we'd pretty much destroyed the room within the half an hour we'd been in there alone. L took our silence as a no and sighed audibly, "Whatever, we can deal with this tomorrow. Mello, could you please go take a shower and Matt get into bed. Near, you can help me and Light pick up the puzzles you left everywhere." Mello ran off to shower, but Matt and I didn't move. I reached down and picked up my bear before running off to my room. "Near!"

Light's POV

I was dragged along behind L into little Near's room. Near was nowhere to be seen, but a large lump under the sheets of his bed gave away his hiding spot. L walked over and pulled covers, but Near was holding them down. "Near, come on."

"No." A small muffled voice came from the sheets.

"Seriously? Would you do this to Anna?" L asked. I watched him as he became more frustrated with the little boy hiding under the covers. It was funny to see a man who control the police all over the world fail to be able to get a twelve year old to clean up his toys.

L sighed and turned around pulling me along with him back into the living room. The little boy, known as Matt, sat on the couch were we'd left him. L didn't even bother to tell him to go to bed again. Instead he started picking up the toys. I helped pick up a few of the puzzles while I continued to watch L carefully. I'd never seen him alone with the three boys and now I knew why. It seemed they only listened to Anna.

"Hey, L." I started as I heard the water for the shower turn off.

L looked up at me as he stacked the last puzzle box on the table, "Yes? Mello, go tell Near to go shower." Matt had long ago gone into his own room. Mello simply nodded and a moment later Near was sulking across the room toward the bathroom. The water turned on and then L turned his attention back to me, "Yes, Light?"

"So you and Anna raised those three?"

L picked started putting away some of the gaming systems, "Well, Anna did most of it. I was there of course, but…" L paused and seemed to be choosing his words carefully, "They were part of a group of orphans who were studying to become the next L. I of course was already in training when Near got there. Anna was put in charge of taking care of them. So Anna raised them. I was just… there." L looked tired and I decided not to ask any more about him and Anna.

L's POV

It was almost midnight when I finally got Matt, Mello, and Near all to fall asleep. How did it take me almost three hours to do what Anna did in half an hour? I collapsed onto the bed I was regretfully sharing with Light. That was exhausting. I'd literally had to hide all of Matt's game systems and all the batteries in order to get him to go to sleep, answer about a million questions for Mello, and Near had cried for Anna for almost an hour before he fell asleep in a puddle of his own tears. I'd gone to look into Anna's room to find her sound asleep. Now I just wanted to sleep myself. I could usually stay awake for days on end, but fighting to put three little boys to bed was ridiculously exhausting.

I was just about to drift off to sleep when I heard the door open. "L?"

I groaned, "What is it, Near?" I sat up.

The little light that was in the room showed that Near had once again been crying, probably due to nightmares once again. "I had another nightmare. Can I sleep with you? I'd ask Anna, but…."

I'd told him not to wake her up. I sighed and scooted closer to Light who was already asleep, "Come one then." Near shuffled into the room and crawled into the bed next to me. He snuggled close to my chest and fell asleep almost immediately. I looked down at him and couldn't help but smile. Anna really did baby him too much, but when he looked like this, I understood why she did it. I held him closer to me and fell into a deep sleep.

Anna's POV

My heart was racing. Where was Near? Neither Mello nor Matt had seen him since last night. I rushed down the hall to L's room and knocked rapidly. Normally, I would have just walked in, but seeing as he was still handcuffed to Light… It didn't seem like a good idea. L opened the door looking more tired than usual. "Anna?"

I knew I looked like a complete mess but I didn't care, "L, Near is missing! I can't find him anywhere!" I was close to tears by now and it didn't help that L was now laughing at me. "It's not funny, L!"

"He slept in here last night, Anna. He's fine." He moved to the side to show me that Near was still curled up on the bed.

I sighed in relief and leaned in the doorway. "What was he doing in here?"

L shrugged, "He had a nightmare. I didn't want him waking you up, so I let him stay in here." I smiled to myself and practically fell into L and kissed him hard. He seemed a bit shocked at the sudden contact, but responded quickly and pulled me closer to him. We broke apart at the sound of someone clearing their throat. I felt my face redden at the realization that I had completely forgotten Light's existence.

I pulled away from L and looked down the hall, "Well… Misa's going to her job interview this afternoon. We should go finish working with her. I'll see you guys up there."

L's POV

"Alright, let's try this again from the top." If I thought putting those three to bed last night was frustrating, trying to get Misa to do a realistic performance was like pulling teeth.

Aiber was sitting across from her smiling casually. He didn't seem the least bit bothered by Misa's incompetence. "Tell me, Misa. Is it true that you once said you came to Tokyo to meet Kira?" He asked.

"What?" Misa asked loudly, drawing out the word and throwing herself backwards dramatically at an awkward angle. Anna practically slammed her head into the table.

"Cut." I said.

"Stop messing around, Misa." Anna said sounding annoyed.

"Misa, you need to stop over acting. It looks too cheesy, not to mention fake." I sighed.

Misa looked back at me and Anna from over the back of the couch. "But I thought that was a realistic performance." Misa was pouting again.

I looked over to Anna who was sitting at the small table Misa's room. "Misa, please?" She begged.

"Just do it again." I demanded.

"Whatever you say, oh so great director." Misa mocked.

"If you don't get serious about this, I'll kick you." I threatened, causing Misa to pout further. Apparently she took me seriously because within a few hours she was ready. I sent her and Mogi off with her to the interview and prayed she didn't mess it up.

Anna's POV

There was nothing to do, but wait. After a few hours Matsuda started voicing his worry for her. "Oh man, I wonder if Misa-Misa's alright. Maybe we should have wired her and used something to track her movements." I sighed, "She's fine. These things take time." Matsuda sighed but said nothing and we once again went back to sitting in silence.

I watched quietly as Mello and Matt started to get restless. Finally I let go of L's hand, "I'm going to take them out to the park or something. Being inside is driving them crazy."

L looked past me to them, evidently contemplating if it was a good idea or not. He looked at the time and sighed, "Only for an hour. I don't want you out when it gets dark. Crime rates have gone down, but I don't want to take any chances."

I smiled and kissed his cheek, "You don't need to worry about us."

He took my hand and gave it a light squeeze, "Yeah I do." I laughed once and we were out the door.

Near's POV

I still don't understand why I had to go with them. I don't even like going into the courtyard at Wammy's. Why would I want to go to the park? I sighed sitting at the top of the slide. Without warning Mello came up behind me and pushed me roughly down the slide. I tumbled off the bottom of the slide and into the woodchips.

"Oh no." Anna came over to me and looked me over to make sure I hadn't scratched myself up or anything. I hadn't but Anna was very persistent with making sure. After that I just went to sit by her and beg her to take me home. Finally after what seemed like eternity she grabbed my hand and called for Matt and Mello to go.

Anna's POV

"Misa! Oh, never mind it's only Anna."

I frowned, "Hello to you too Matsuda."

L spun around in his chair and smiled at me, "I'm glad you're back."

I sat next to him and spun to face him, "Me too. Boys, go get ready for bed. I'll be up in about twenty minutes."

"How was the park?" L asked watching me.

I smiled and sunk into the chair, sighing as I did so. "Well within the first five minutes of being there Mello pushed Near down the slide and Near complained the whole time."

He laughed to himself, "So as expected." I nodded and we both laughed. It was nice to hear a genuine laugh from him. I missed this L.

"They're back!" Matsuda said excitedly bringing me out of my own world that contained only L and I. L looked over to Misa.

"Hey!" she sighed deeply and sat on Light as if he were a chair. "I'm exhausted."

"H-hey!" Light said sounding a bit flustered, obviously not used to the affection.

"How did it go?" L asked moving to hold my hand.

"Yotsuba agreed to hire Misa on for their next ad campaign" Mogi said happily.

L nodded, "That's good to hear."

"And I was sure to give them my number. Can you believe that three out of seven guys have already messaged me asking for a private date?" Misa sounded very excited.

I nodded, "Yes, actually I can." She cocked her head to the side.

"What!" Matsuda sounded very upset about the news.

"So now all I have to do is accept their invitations and investigate them right? It's all going exactly as planned." Misa was actually much better than I gave her credit for.

"No. The plan is getting cancelled right now." Light commanded standing up, effectively moving Misa. She was now standing in front of him, looking very confused.

"Huh? Why? Everything has been going smoothly up until now." I could argue that, but decided against it.

"If we go any further, you'll be in danger. You can still appear in their campaign, but you should deny you were the second Kira and detained by L. Mogi will continue as your body guard, but you'll be working solely as a celebrity." Light said in a voice that wasn't allowing for arguments.

Misa seemed to be thinking it over. I moved to stand up, but L stopped me. "If that's what you want, Light that's what I'll do. Well I'm pretty tired, tomorrow's shoot is bright and early so I better get some sleep." Misa off toward the elevator to go up to her room. I opened my mouth to say something to L when Misa cut me off, "Hey, Light. Want to sleep with me tonight?"

Light turned bright red, "W-what are you talking about?"

I turned at the sound of Misa giggling, "Just kidding! You're saving it for after we catch Kira right? You don't have to be shy about it." With that she was gone.

"Yes, Light. No need to be shy." L teased.

"I'm not shy!" Light defended obviously embarrassed.

"No need to be so serious either."

I hit him lightly, "Don't tease Light. He's embarrassed."

"I am not!"

L's POV

I watched Anna quietly. Something was bothering her. It had been since last night. It was just Light, Anna, and myself in the headquarters seeing as Mr. Yagami and Matsuda had gone to lunch. Mogi was out at the shoot with Misa and the boys were still upstairs. Finally I gave in, "Do you want to tell me what's bothering you?" She looked up at me then past me and shook her head. I looked behind me to see Light completely absorbed in the screen. I looked back to her, "Anna, he's not even paying attention, just tell me."

She seemed to bite her tongue and then sighed, "I just don't understand. Why did Misa give in so easily last night? I mean she had been so adamant about helping and then just have it all up because Light told her to. I don't understand." She kept her voice low so Light couldn't hear her.

I shrugged, "She loves him."

Anna rolled her eyes at my explanation, "So? I love you that doesn't mean I always do what you say."

I sighed, "Trust me, I know."

A large W appeared on the screen, "Mogi is calling on line three."

I nodded to myself, "Ok, put him through."

After a moment Mogi's voice rang out through the task force, "Ryuzaki, we have a problem."

"What is it?" I asked getting a bit worried.

"I lost Misa." Light's eyes widened and Anna face palmed.

"How do you lose a person?" She asked.

"It's really not that uncommon." I said giving her a sideways glance, earning myself a push. Causing my chair to collide with Light's.

"Do you have any idea where she went?" Anna asked taking control of the situation.

There was silence and then a sigh, "She's on a date."

Anna's POV

About two hours later Misa practically skipped into headquarters, a large smile plastered on her face. Light was the first one to her, "Where were you?"

Her smile just grew and she pulled out her cellphone. She pressed a few buttons and held it out to us so we could all hear. Mr. Yagami and Matsuda had rushed back to headquarters the second they found out Misa had gone missing. "I see what you mean. That's a god idea. All right, Misa. I'm Kira, so in order to make you trust me, I'll stop killing criminals for the time being. Then once you're fully convinced I'm the real think, you and I can get married."

"So based on what he said Higuchi is Kira!" Misa said happily.

I crossed my arms, "I have to admit, I'm impressed."

"Now we not only have Kira's identity, but all those deaths that were worrying the chief are going to stop! That's amazing Mis-Misa!" Matsuda chimed in overly excited as usual.

I turned to L and smiled, "So what now, Detective?"


	22. Chapter 22

Anna's POV

"Misa, how did you get Hikugi to confess?" Matsuda asked excitedly as I watched L. He hadn't given me an answer as to what we were supposed to do, frankly it was quite irritating to have him completely ignore me.

"Easy. They guy is totally in love with me!" Misa said smiling at Light.

I sighed, "Don't confuse lust with love, Misa. There's a difference." I looked down at L who was staring at a blank screen as if it held the secrets to the universe.

"All I had to do was tell him I would marry him if he was the real Kira. Plus I managed to convince him I was the second Kira." Misa smiled at me proudly. I raised my eyebrows impressed. Misa had blatantly disregarded Light's commands to stop the investigation last night.

"Misa, you idiot!" Light was evidently not impressed.

I stood up from my stop next to L, "Hey, don't call her that." I didn't like Misa by any means, but she'd gotten us a lead to narrow our investigation down to one suspect. For that, she deserved to be praised, not torn down. "She got us a little farther in this investigation. Granted the means were a bit…" I looked her over and then turned back to Light, "Unconventional. Never the less she did what we couldn't, she got a specific name."

"Yeah so what's the problem? Can't we just catch him now?"

I sighed, "Misa, don't try to help me when I'm helping you."

"I suppose this is what you would call a victory, right Matsuda?" L asked. I could practically see his brain working, but I had no idea what he was planning. Matsuda looked just as confused as I felt. I didn't like not knowing what L was thinking. That's what got us in trouble during one of our first cases. It had almost gotten me killed.

"Right now, we don't know how he kills his victims do we?" Light said breaking me out of my thoughts.

"Yes, that's exactly what I was thinking." L said in his usual monotone voice, "Before we move too fast and arrest Hikugi, I want to find out how he kills." I sighed. I should have known.

"If criminals stop dying, we won't be able to figure out how he kills, unless we get another plan. Am I right?" Light asked.

"Yes. At any rate if we do arrest Hikugi, we have to wait and see if criminals really do stop dying. Let me think about this for a moment." I sat up on the table as the three boys came down the stairs, Near was clutching my old bear in his arms and shying away from Mello, using Matt as a shield. I watched him quietly. "Wedy?" I turned back to L at the sound of his voice.

"Yeah?" Wedy's voice sounded through the room.

"An update on the current situation, please?" L asked politely. I glanced up to see the boys sitting on the couch across the room. Matt was watching us through his goggles, listening intently.

"Everything's going according to plan. We should be able to track seventy percent of their movement in the office building." Good news.

"What about outside the office?" L asked curiously.

"That's not possible with just me and Watari." Wedy said incredulously. I looked over to Matt and motioned for him to come over. He did so excitedly. Evidently he had been waiting for me to call him over.

"What if you just focus on Hikugi?" L asked.

Wedy made a noise of annoyance, "Hikugi? I've only been able to enter five of the men's houses so far. A few have very high-tech security systems. Especially Hikugi. He recently installed a dampening system that shuts off any electronic waves. It took me two days just to break into the place."

I sighed, "So you can't do it. That's what you're saying."

"Well, I can, but it will take time and a lot of it. It'll also be very dangerous. This wouldn't be an in and out job. There's a very good chance I'd get caught." I sighed and looked to L, "As usual, it's your call."

L looked at me, seemingly thinking about what to do. "Alright then. Begin installing microphones, trackers, and cameras, but not in the house. Instead just put them in every car."

L's POV

"What? After getting this far? Do you know how hard it is to break into someone's house? Besides do you know how many cars this guy has?" Wedy asked obviously feeling a bit annoyed with my sudden change in plans.

"He has six." I answered swallowing my ice cream.

A sigh echoed through the room, "Fine then. I just have to install them in all the cars, right?" She asked.

I nodded, "Yes, thank you…" I then turned to Light, barely catching Anna eyeing Misa suspiciously. "Light, I'm sorry to keep coming back to this topic, but… I'll just get right to the point." I said the last part more to myself and I felt all attention turn on me.

"What is it?" Light asked.

"Do you remember? Killing anyone I mean?" I said quickly. Light seemed to get angry and I felt Anna take a step in front of Matt to stand directly next to me. It was painfully obvious she didn't trust Light, although she had good reasons. After all, he was Kira at one point.

"Are you still going on about the? Look, I'm not Kira! How many times do I-" Light went off, but I cut him off there.

"I just want you to answer the question." He went quiet. "Well? Do you remember?" I pressed.

Light was still quiet then finally answered in a hushed tone, "No, I don't."

I nodded and turned to Misa, "What about you Misa?"

"I don't remember! How could I? I'm not Kira." I brushed off her defensive attitude, but judging by the look Anna was giving her, she wasn't letting it slide. Why did it feel like I was missing something? Anna seemed to know something I didn't. I brushed it off, deciding to speak to her after Light went to bed. Speaking of him, "Look, Light. Please listen to what I'm about to say. I'd like you to analyze my current theory. This could determine how we go about catching Kira. Light Yagami USED to be Kira. Kira's power has passed onto another person. Light Yagami has no memory of being Kira. I need your analysis based on these assumptions. Do you think you could do that for me?"

He nodded annoyed, "Yeah, I'll give it a try." He went silent for a moment and we all waited in anticipation. Finally he looked at me, "Given your premise, it would be my will."

I nodded and looked to Anna, who was speaking quietly to Matt, "Yes of course. If there is a third party given the ability to bestow or transfer Kira's power and they didn't want their method to be discovered, there's no reason why they'd wait so long to transfer if from you to the next Kira. If we believe this to be the work of some being watching us from above we'd have to accept the fact that they are impossible to catch. Not to mention I'd already be dead or at the very least made to be a fool by forever dancing in the palm of someone's hand. It's highly unlikely that such a being exists." I ate more of my treat "Even if Light Yagami was Kira, Kira's power can only be transferred by the will of the person who controls it. Thank you, Light. I can now say I feel ninety-nine percent better."

"Only because you were right all along." Anna said lowly.

I smirked and turned away, "We'll create a situation where Hikugi won't be able to pass on the power to anyone. We'll have him show us how he kills."

"So what's the plan then?" Anna asked returning to sit up on the table. Our eyes met and for the first time in a while, I saw complete trust in them.

"I'm going to trick him using Sakura TV."

"Like a hidden camera show!" Matsuda said.

"What?" Now everyone was confused. Great job Matsuda.

Anna shook her head, "No, not a hidden camera show. That wouldn't work."

"We'll use the Kira special they air every week. We'll book a three hour time slot. It will be announced that Kira's identity will be revealed at the end of the special." I said surely. Anna nodded in agreement.

"Will anyone actually buy that though? This is Sakura TV after all. For all we know he doesn't even watch that station." Matsuda said trying to poke holes in my plan.

To my surprise, before I even had a chance to reply, Near spoke up from across the room, "The only person who needs to buy it is Hikugi and even if he didn't believe it was true, I don't think he'd be willing to take the chance." Near was stalking blocks into what looked to be New York City. I was surprised Near was in agreement with my plan seeing as he and I never really got along, even when he was a baby, he'd cry whenever I held him. Anna said it was because we were so alike that we didn't get along. I never saw the similarities.

"Anyways, he'll be watching, you didn't forget about Namoikawa did you? We'll get him to give Hikugi a call and tell him to turn on the TV. Regardless of if it's something he'd normally watch or not, he'll be turned in," Mello finished for him. I cocked my head to the side. Those two could make a fairly decent team if they always got along like they were right now.

"Even if he doesn't buy it at first, he will once he realizes the special guest is someone who knows his secret." Anna finished giving me a proud smile. She was always excited when Mello and Near worked together, but for them to figure out my plan together was enough to have her practically glowing.

"Oh! I get it! We'll use Aiber then! He'll reveal that he was a spy all along!" Matsuda said sounding proud that he could follow along.

Unfortunately, I had to crush his excitement seeing as he was wrong, "No. I'm afraid you're incorrect. Whoever appears on the show has to be someone Hikugi believes he can kill. In other words, it has to be someone whose name he can look up easily." I said.

"But, we're never going to find someone like that, are we?" Matsuda asked confused.

Anna sighed and gave me a look that asked if she should just tell him what I was hinting at. Light, however beat her to it, "You're the only one who can do it."

"He probably thinks you were listening in on their meeting and overheard them planning to kill people. It would make sense Misa's manager, who he thought was dead would be the one to reveal his secret." I confirmed Light's comment.

Anna's POV

Light went on explaining about how we'd go about the plan, using frosted glass to protect Matsuda's identity and having someone knock it over. "Wow that sounds exciting!" Misa's voice rang out. I noticed Matt, who had returned to Mello's side look up from his game at her voice. He rolled his eyes and continued playing. Near and Mello were locked in a quiet conference and I wondered if they were talking about what I had noticed. I knew Matt had no interest in being a detective. He was only here because of Mello and because he enjoyed getting to play with technology and set up hidden cameras.

I was broken out of my thoughts by L's voice, "There is one potential problem to this plan. If Hikugi can kill just by looking at someone's face like the second Kira, Matusda will die."

I noticed Matsuda's face drop and pale. "He can't." I jumped in, partially trying to calm Matsuda's nerves.

"How are you so sure?" Matsuda asked.

I gave him a small smile I hopped looked reassuring, "You're still alive, aren't you?" He watched me quietly and nodded before turning away blushing slight, but still looking afraid for his life.

"At any rate, we're only going to do this once criminals stop dying. We'll wait two or three days to see if that happens. In the meantime, Matsuda will have to decide if he wants to go through with this plan." L said. He didn't sound very convinced that Matsuda would follow through with this.

Matsuda's face cleared of its blush and he looked determined. He took a few steps toward L, "I don't need two or three days to decide. I want to do this."

I smirked and jumped off the table, "Good. We'll start scripting what you're going to say."

L's POV

I found the spare key I kept in the bedside drawer and removed the handcuff from myself and linked it to the bedpost while Light slept. I slipped out of the door and down the hall quietly. I forced myself down endless flights of stairs until I finally came to Anna's door. I didn't brother knocking and just pushed the door open. She jumped at the sound of the door opening and was on her feet when I walked in. She sighed in relief at the sight of me and sat back down on her bed, "It's just you. What are you doing here? I thought you had to stay handcuffed to Light?"

I sighed and pulled the chair out from her desk and climbed into it, "I do, but I had a question for you." She watched me intently and I took her silence as a cue to continue, "Do you know something I don't?"

This seemed to catch her off guard. She tilted her head to the side for a moment and bit her lip as if trying to decide how to answer. Finally she pulled her legs up onto the bed and folded them at her sides, "Not officially no. I have a suspicion. I spoke to Mello and Near about it and they seemed to agree with me, but it's just a suspicion."

I pulled my knees a little closer to my chest. I waited for her to continue, but when she didn't I decided to press the matter, "Well? What is it?"

She bit her lip once more, "I think Misa knows more than she's letting on."

I raised an eyebrow, "What gives you that impression?" As far as I had deduced, Misa and Light had both lost any memory of being Kira.

"Her responses to things. Like when you decided to bug Hikugi's cars instead of the house. She looked on edge. Like she had something to hide. Then again when you asked her if she remembered killing anyone. Her response was much more aggressive than Light's. It just feels like there's something off about her as of late." Anna sounded very sure of herself.

I considered it for a moment. Was Anna right? Did Misa know something that could lead to an end to this investigation? "What do you think we should do?" I asked.

My question seemed to take her off guard once again. "We need to question Misa. Not as directly as you question Light. I think we can get her to reveal information without her actually meaning to."

I nodded, "Alright, then do it."

She looked a bit shocked, "Me? Why do I have to do it?"

I smiled, "It was your plan. If you or one of the boys figure something else out, please let me know."

She nodded, "I will, but you should get back to Light." Her tone sounded sad.

I pushed myself out of the chair and pulled her off the bed and to me, kissing the top of her head, "Don't worry. This will all be over soon."

Her arms found their way around me and she rested her head against my chest, "I hope so."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Oh my goodness, I have no idea why this chapter took so long to write. I've been working on it for four days. I have no idea what was wrong with me. Anyways I hope you enjoyed chapter 22. Let me know what you think. Hopefully I will be posting the next chapter very soon as well as a new one-shot, based on Matt's arrival to Wammy's house! **

**-Insaine**


End file.
